Justice
by WickyLEE6
Summary: The story starts with Sonny being arrested by Technoid, and made to stand trial. As events progress, Technoid's dark past emerges, and new alliances form. Can Sonny stop the true villan behind Technoid in time to save his family, or will the dark history of the past, keep repeating itself to the hauted pirate chief?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The conviction

The room was neutral. Filled with wodden benches and the seats for the defender and his client, and the prossecutors. A normal courtroom, decorated for a sherade. Judge Xandra Allegi was preparing. This case was big, bigger than anything she had ever taken on before. Her job was to decide, once and for all, wheter the leader of the pirates, Sonny Blackbones, Aka professor I'Son, was a criminal, or just exposed to vindictive acts of harrassment over time.

No one had ever thought it would happen. Sonny had escaped Technoid time and time over, they never seemed able to detain him.

This time, however, Technoid had succeded. They had captured Sonny Blackbones, alone and unarmed. No one had seen him since his arrest, as Technoid had made sure to take him into custody, the minute they laid hands on Allegi felt sorry for the pirate. The attuorney appointed to defend him, had litterally no courtexperience at all. It seemed evident that Sonny would get convicted of both things he had done, and things he was innocent of doing.

None of the pirates had dared to step forward to defend their leader either. D'Jok Blackbones, Sonny's son, had brought a message from the second in command, Corso Takashi, that they dared not show themselves, without them, Sonny had no chance whatsoever, to clear his name. They knew Sonny would have told them to remain hidden, and that was what they did. D'Jok looked like he hadn't slept when he came with the message. «Your honor, I can't effect your judgement, but can I please ask you, to keep an open mind? Don't let others tell you what the truth is, search your heart for it. And be fair, that's all I ask». Then, the young man had retreated...

«All rise». Judge Allegi looked out in her courtroom, before she bid the parties sit down. Sonny had been allowed to wear his usual clothing, but they had both cuffed and chained him securely. Where would he run? There was nowhere he could escape. As she sat down, she made a decission. It was pure cruelty to keep him in chains, like he was somekind of animal. «Before we continue, I order that Mr Blackbones is to be freed from the chains!». Naturally, Technoids attourney would object. «Your honor, I must strongly suggest you reconcider. This man singlehandedly destroyed at least 6 technodroids by slamming them into the wall, when we prepared to take him here, it is not safe». Judge Allegi looked over at Sonny. He didn't look like he would harm anyone. «Mr Blackbones, is this true?». Sonny got up, allthough with difficulties because of the chains that bound him. « I have to say both yes and no, your honor. These..» he held up the chains « are uncalled for. Where would I go? I'm all alone here, and unarmed, hardly a threat to anyone». Judge Allegi agreed with him. «And if we remove your chains, will you remain calm, and not try to flee?» Sonny nodded «Yes your honor, I'll remain calm and seated». Judge Allegi nodded. «Very Well then, have his chains taken off, in my courtroom, I demand that even the ones on trial are treated with respect». A technodroid uncuffed Sonny and removed his chains. «Thank you your honor» the pirates eyes had a deep, and calm shine to them. Judge Allegi nodded. Then, the trial could start.

As expected, it became a show. The attourney appointed to defend Sonny, was totally unprepared. He appollogised to Sonny for his clutsyness time and time over. Sonny just nodded it. He had not expected anything better, to be frank, he had been surprised he even had an attourney. Technoid poured over with allegations and accusations. Sonny had heard them all before, he knew what he was guilty of and not. His mind drifted back to when technoid had captured him. They had come at a time when neither Sonny nor Corso had expected them to be in the area. They were forced to run, off course, the droids had scanned them, and Sonny's profile gave alert. Before long, they came to an area where there were two choises. «Sonny, what do we do?» asked Corso, he was preparing for battle. Sonny too was looking for an excit, but found none. «Corso, we have to split, take separate ways out, better one of us gets away, than both being captured. The one who makes it. Alerts the others to a rescue misson». Corso didn't like this, but he had no choise. «Just promise me, you'll be carefull Sonny, we can't afford to loose you». Corso headed left, and Sonny to the right. All too soon, it was evident, that Corso had picked the right trail. The alley was a dead end. Sonny desperately looked for a sueropening, a ventilationduct, anything that would help him escape the droids. There were no excit. Sonny could hear the droids close in on him. He started backing, slowly facing his persecutors.

The battle had been brief. Sonny was attacked by eight droids at once. Even for someone with his strength, this proved too much. They lay Sonny on the ground, and sedated him..

When Sonny came to, he found himself within a prisoncell. He had not the faintest clue as to where he was. All of his tools, including his transmitter, had been taken from him. He had no way to contact Corso. He found a small holotv in his cell, he laid down on the bed, and turned it on. The Arcadia News was overflowing with news of his arrest. Even Duke Maddox appeared more than usuall triumphant. «We've chased Sonny for years, now, we finally managed to take him without propertydamage or injury to others» he said. «But where have you taken him?» asked Calleigh Mystic. Duke Maddox faced the camera. «Out of fear of an attack from the pirates, in an attempt to free their leader, we won't reveal where we're holding him. But he is alive and well». Sonny snorted when he heard that. HaH! Alive yes, but well? His head was hurting like he had been severely hung over for an extended period of time, and his right arm felt as if it had been pulled out of it's socket and then put back. Sonny looked up when he heard a sound. A door opening. He had tried to look outside his cell, he appeared to be the only prisoner held here. «Blackbones!» Sonny looked to the door, and saw Duke Maddox walk towards him. A derisive smile appeared on his lips. «Why, your Exellency, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?». Duke Maddox didn't let himself get provocated. He opened the door and went into the cell. «Don't try anything Sonny, you won't get far». Sonny nodded. He bid the Duke sit on his makeshift bed. « So, you finally succeeded, after all these years, this is where our cat and mouse game ends?». Duke Maddox had a sad look on his face. «Listen Sonny, you're not guilty of all charges that will be thrown against you. Remember the all star match, when we sat together in my box?». Sonny remembered. It had been D'Jok's very first All stars match and they played against Technodroids v3. A game that was easily won, but noone, except maybe the duke himself, had expected otherwise. «off course your excellency, why do you ask?» he asked. «Remember, I told you that you could have been my righthand man, and run all of technoid?» Sonny nodded again. It sounded like he would get somekind of explanation as to why Duke Maddox had chased him all these years. «I recall that conversation» Sonny said. «I'll put it simple Sonny, I want you back in my company, and I'll make sure you do as I ask». Sonny couldn't hold back the laughter. «With all do respects your excellency, but I think you are widely miscalculating things. I want nothing to do with technoid». Duke Maddox then did something that both shocked Sonny and frightened him at the same time. Duke Maddox pulled a taser gun from inside his jacket and aimed it at Sonny. It all of a sudden dawned on him, why he was hurting all over his body. They had used taserguns on him. «Turn around and face the wall Sonny, I'm taking you down to see the doctors in the lab, they'll acesss you for compabillity with a chip that we will implant in you». Sonny couldn't have hidden the horror if he tried. He backed away from Maddox. « No your excellency, if you do that to me, think of the pirates, my friends and comrades. Don't you think they'll find me?» Duke Maddox laughed an evil laughter. « on the contrary, it is you that should worry for your friends Sonny. You see, that handy little transmitter of yours is a powerfull tool. You got a distressignal built into it. Sure, it would allow for your friends to locate you and make an attempt to free you. What I did, was to turn it over to my best hackers. By reversing the polarity in the transmitter, the distressignal, now won't tell them anything about your whereabouts. However, anyone that tries to call on your transmitter Sonny, will be subject to us tracking them down». When Sonny realised what this meant, he grew cold inside. The pirates, they would all be exposed, hunted down and slayn. Duke Maddox could see what a shock this was to Sonny. He rose, and walked over to Sonny. He was staring out the cellwindow. Sonny jumped when he felt the cold metal to his neck. «I don't want to harm neither you and your men. What will be the pirates faith now rests in your hands Sonny. You do as I ask, I will have the judge in the upcoming trial against you, to go easy on you. That way, you may become subject to a socalled open prison. You'd be able to move around freely on Genesis, but you try to get away, I can't guarrantee for your safety anymore. It gives you benefits, you'll be able to see your son at will, we'll set you up with a place to live, and you may stay in contact with your men. If you resist, I will still force you to work for me, this time against your own will, by having this implant surgically placed in your body. And for your men, well.. guess what that means..» Sonny felt trapped between the rock and a hard place. No matter what he chose, it was technoid that won on it. «You mentioned a trial?» he asked to buy some time before he had to reply. Duke Maddox now cuffed his hands to his back. «Ah my dear Sonny, you didn't think we would let you off the hook that easy did you? I'll admit that you have done some good deeds in all of this, but then it's all the little bad ones..», «And what other choise did my men and i have? You drove us all out on the run, all of us lost friends and family to your company's reign, and you dare call us criminals?» he spat.

«I'm not going to answer that one Sonny, you'll come with me, You'll be examined for any injuries and treated for them».

«Making sure you're not concealing damaged goods now are you?». He was silenced hy the cold metal to his neck again.

«So, what will it be Sonny? Will you sacrifice yourself for your men and Son, or do we butcher the pirates with the use of your transmitter?» Sonny knew he had lost, he couldn't do that to Corso, Bennet, Artie and all the others. He looked down, tears formed in his eyes. «I-I'll do as you ask of me, your excellency..».

He was all of a sudden back in the courtroom, and the sherade that went on in there..

**aboard The Black Manta**

Corso and the pirates had been devestated when they had found out that Technoid had taken Sonny. They tried to trace his signal to come to his aid, but the transmitter had been turned off. It was taking it's toll on everybody on board, Nobody knew where Sonny was held prisoner, or wheter he was even alive. Corso had not slept since. «Corso, you need to rest» said Bennet, the pirate was obviously worried for his second in command's health. «I can't do it Bennet, not when we know that they have taken Sonny..» The pirate nodded. They all felt the same way. Without Sonny, The Black Manta was like a ship in stormy waters, without a captain at the rodder. «We will find him and free him Corso». Corso nodded it, but it was evident, that he didn't really believe in it. He went to Sonny's cabin, and lay down on his bed. Corso had locked the door. He wanted to be alone. He would never admit it, but Corso was scared. This was the worst nightmare. He had it before, but Sonny allways assured him there was no need to worry, he'd be fine. And for many years, it had been so. Corso placed his face in Sonny's pillow, it had his smell. If Corso closed his eyes, it was as if Sonny was in the room with him, «Oh Sonny, how will we et by without you?» whispered Corso. He didn't even care to turn on the holotv. He had seen the reports, all the way from the unreal newsflash that Sonny had been taken and imprisoned by Technoid after being on the run for so many years. Today, it was the start of his trail. As much as Corso would have liked to go, just to see for himself that Sonny was allright, he knew that any pirate that went, was a likely next victim. He came second in the commandchain, after Sonny. He couldn't risk it. So, he had sent in Artie. Artie had put on a device that would record it all. Corso hoped Sonny would see Artie, and give them some form of signal to save him..

** The courtroom**

Finally, it was Sonny's turn to take the witness stand. The clerk handed him the lawbook and asked him to promise to be truthfull. «I promise» said Sonny. Then, Judge Allegi asked him to sit. «So, Mr Blackbones, you have heard the allegations against you, how do you pleed to them?», «Not guilty your honor», no signs of hessitation or second guessing could be found in his voice. He saw D'Jok and Artie on one of the benches close to the door. That Artie, what a brave young man, he risked being taken for being here. Artie,as if he felt Sonny's eyes on him, signaled that he had a device with him. All Sonny had to do, was give them the signal, and they would free him. But Sonny replied to the questions asked by the prosecutors and his defenseattourney. Even if the court seemed split into two groups, Sonny had no hope of getting a not guilty verdict.

When the day was over, he prepared to be taken back to his cell. D'Jok couldn't take it anymore. He had been sitting in the back for so long, anxiously awaiting. Now, he forced his way up towards the benches. Normally, Judge Allegi would have had him thrown out of court for that, but she understood D'Jok. She knew of his and Sonny's background. This young man was devoted to his father, and loved him dearly. «Dad!» yelled D'Jok. Sonny had seen him, but tried to ignore him. This would make things unnecessary hard. In the corner of his eye, he also spotted Duke Maddox approaching him. Interception off course, he had expected that. Then, Judge Allegi made a surprising move. «Let him through». «WHAT?» Duke maddox looked furious. «Your honor..» started the prosecutor. «I won't hear it, let him meet his father». Sonny cast a quick gkance at her. Judge Allegi saw a deep gratitude in the pirate chief's eyes over this. She understood. It all had a feel to it that Sonny would be imprisoned for a long time, and who was to tell when he could see his son again? «Give Mr. Blackkbones some room to greet his son» she ordered. «Thank you, your honor» said D'Jok, his voice alone told her how this act of hers had moved him. Then, D'Jok faced his father. «D'Jok..» Sonny held his arms open, it was for D'Jok to decide wheter he wanted to hug him or not. «Dad..» D'Jok's eyes filled with tears, as he hugged his father, and held him in a grip, as if he would never let him go. «D'Jok, why are you here? Are you aware how this is going to hurt you in the end? And me?» Sonny whispered. «I- I had to come Dad, what kind of a son would I be, if I didn't even showed up to show how much you mean to me Dad?» he said.

Sonny felt a thick lump form in his throat, D'Jok's teary eyes was almost too much for him to bare. D'Jok hugged him even harder, as he saw Duke Maddox approach. «We don't have a lot of time Dad, we can get you out of here..». Sonny shook his head. «No D'Jok, it's too dangerous. You know I would have signaled if it was possible right?» he asked. «What are you saying Dad?» D'Jok looked shocked. Sonny looked away for a second. Telling his son this, would be one of the hardest things he ever had to undertake. «D'Jok, we both know what this is gonna end in. I can't explain here D'Jok, but, for now, we'll have to let Technoid win». D'Jok looked at him. «Dad, have they threatened you in any way?». Sonny's eyes was sad when he faced his son. «I- I can't talk of it now D'Jok. Just-just tell Corso not to call my transmitter, it poses a major threat to them all now». Then, Duke Maddox reached them. «Ok Sonny. Back to your cell». «No, get your hands of him» screamed D'Jok. He was obviously loosing it. But Sonny knew, it was just a diversion. He had seen several pirates in the audience today, just waiting for his slightest signal, to go in and free him. It wouldn't happen. It would come at a too high price. His men's security had to come first. Sonny stood still, as the technoidroids once again cuffed and chained him. But deep down, a small flame of hope was still burning, seemingly, he had surrendered. But only untill he could find a way to clear the obstacle Technoid had created, he had to remain their prisoner. There was hope, however little, burning...

Corso had watched the first day of the trial from the holotv. It hurt immensely to see all the allegations and accusations thrown at Sonny, and him being unable to counterstrike. Corso had ordered all the men to find the necesary proof that would clear Sonny's name, and free him from this.

Corso was making plans to do something daring. Sonny would not have been very happy if he knew of it. Corso hated having the role as a leader. He prefeered Sonny in that role. But in Sonny's absence, it would come to him to fill that role.

Artie came back. Corso asked them to send him to Sonny's cabin right away. «You wanted to see me Corso?», «yes, did Sonny give you any message?», «No Sir, I didn't dare approach him, but talk to D'Jok, he got to speak to Sonny alone, maybe he knows something?» Corso nodded. As Artie left, Corso called D'Jok. When he finally got hold of him, D'Jok brought news that trobled Corso. They needed to find the place Sonny was held prisoner and fast, secondly, Sonny had been threatened. Corso needed desperately to speak to Sonny. After concidering things back and forth, Corso decided to make a surprising phonecall. He knew the risks involved, but they needed help. «Hello?» said the other end...

**Well, we'll stop there. Who did Corso call? Can Duke Maddox be held to his word? Will Sonny get a surprising verdict, or is it a life where he is forced to work for Technoid that awaits him? Keep reading and you will find out.**

**Is it worth a rewiew?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: unexpected

It was day two of the trail, and it had been a night of little sleep for Sonny. He was used to fall asleep to the noises that indicated that his ship was up and running, the prisoncell was way too silent. Or, maybe it was the attire that he saw lying on a bench outside the cell, next to the screens that technoid had put up, to give him some privacy to get changed? Sonny knew it to be a labcoat. He was mentally preparing to be ordered to make more metaflux.

Sonny truly hated the position he had been put in by technoid. They really had balls, he had to give them that. Threatening the pirates like that, was a brave move. Sonny slowly ate his breakfast. He had laid several plans as to how to stall the work. He just hoped they wouldn't add an assistant to him that knew something of biochemistry, if so, he'd have a problem.

Oh well, first things first. The main problem now, was his transmitter, that Technoid had modified. It represented the perhaps biggest threat to the pirates ever, with that unit, they were subject to trace, not even Shiloh would be a safe place now, certainly not for him. The sound of the door opening made him look up. Duke Maddox arrived, with four droids. «What's the matter your excellency? Are you afraid to face me alone?» he asked when he saw the droids. Duke Maddox didn't say anything, other than giving an order. «Take him, and bring him down to the lab». Sonny felt his heart race. This was not good, Not at all. He tried to spot an excit, but the cell was too small. The droids easily grabbed hold of him. This time, even Duke Maddox could tell that Sonny was frightened. He started fighting the droids. Duke Maddox sighed, and placed his tasergun to the base of Sonny's neck. Sonny was knocked unconcious, and the droids carried him downstairs.

They woke him up. Sonny found himself tied to a chair, and a doctor was running tests on him. «Well?» Duke Maddox was impatient. «He'd be a perfect candiate for the implant your excellency. All the tests and readings are great, we should get started tonight». «Why not right away?» , the doctor looked at him. «Your excellency, the second day of the trail starts in only an hour, there isn't enough time now». «Fine, get prepped to insert the implant tonight» said maddox. «You!» Sonny's hazel eyes sparkled with rage. «one can not take one word that comes out of your mouth to be the real deal your excellency. I guess it's my own fault for even listening in the first place, and now, you plan to control me? Do you feel uncertain that you can have me convicted since you're in this hurry?». Sonny knew it was a longshot, but it was the best solution he could come up with for now. Duke Maddox looked at him. «Wheter you get convicted or not, doesn't matter Blackbones, don't you know that? You'll still remain a prisoner after the trial, the only difference is that you'll be Technoid's property again».

Sonny couldn't hold a sardonic laughter back. «Since when, did a person, a living, breating humanbeing become the property of a company your excellency? I believe the term should be employee, but I guess you've put me on a special term, as oposed to the other members of the staff?». Sonny knew that even this blindshot hit target, Duke maddox growled.

«You're good with words Blackbones, but your luck is about to run out, we'll be going to court now, I'd advice you not to try to warn anyone of what's up and coming». Sonny knew he was in deep trouble. He absolutely had to get a message to Corso and his men on his whereabouts and what was to happen, before it was too late...

Corso took a seat in the back. He had done all he could to help Sonny at this point. It had been a risky move to place that little box with the specialpill a pirate would use to simulate sickness, it had saved the lives of others. If he could find a way to let Sonny know of it, he knew that when Sonny crushed that pill in his drinkingwater, he'd get sick. Just mild symptoms, but it would have him transported to the infirmary where Bennet and Artie would be waiting. Maybe they could free him there, at any rate, they needed to talk to him, find out more on what they were faced with.

Corso had gone to great lenghts to help. The phonecall, had been to the obia moon ambassadours. Since Sonny had rescued them from a Technoid prison barge years ago, the ambassadour couple had taken him to their hearts, and befriended him. Sonny had though asked them to keep a low profile on that, both to protect them and himself. The obia moon ambassadour had been shocked to hear of his capture. Corso, had then put forth a request, for them to witness in his defense in the court. As soon as they had agreed, Corso had called the attourney, defending Sonny, and told him to put the ambassadours on the witnesslist. When they were done, Corso was aggravated. Did that brat know anything at all about the law? Corso had a bad feeling about the job he was doing, and so had D'Jok. Corso was worried over what D'Jok had told him. It was not like Sonny to say something like that at all. And it worried him. It meant trouble with a captital t. Corso dialed Tin can's number.

«Tin can, I need you to get the plans for Duke Maddox home and his officebuilding. We have to find a way in, to retrieve Sonny's missing transmitter, and destroy it».

«Why is that Corso?» Bennet had come in, and overheard the last sentence. Corso spun the chair around and told Bennet what he had learned. Bennet grew pale.

«You think they're putting pressure on Sonny by threatening to do that?» he asked.

Corso nodded. «Well, they've threatened him with something, that much is certain, and whatever that is, it's made Sonny go a long distance to keep the rest of us safe. By the looks of it, it seems he'd sacrifice himself to save us all..»

«But..without Sonny.,» started Bennet. Corso looked down.

«I know Bennet, without him, we're done for».

«So, what do we do?» Corso sighed. «We wait, and hope he takes the hint»...

Tia and Mei were trying to calm D'Jok down, along with Micro- Ice. D'Jok was phasing back and forth, and seemed unable to calm down. «D'Jok, you know my parents will testify in Sonny's favour. Try to have some faith» suggested Tia. But inside, not even she was feeling confident. All of them had seen Sonny's attourney. Tia had taped it and sent it to her parents. They had been very upset with what they saw. «This is a scandal, toally unacceptable. The whole trail is a pharse if this is the kind of defense Sonny is allowed to have». «This is what the oh- so- generous- Technoid offers him. D'Jok is like a caged animal, he's worried sick for his father». « That I can understand Tia, but what can we do?» asked her mother confused. «I refuse to believe this! Sonny saved the both of you from Technoid, and when he's the one in need of help, you're just gonna sit there and pretend it doesn't concern you?» Tia was furious, and about to shut down the transmission, when he father stoped her. «You're right Tia. Corso Takashi, Sonny's second in command, has contacted us, to ask us to witness in his favour». «It's true Tia, we owe our freedom to this man, what do you want us to do for him?», «Well, can you hire and pay a real attourney to handle his case, and defend him? I think you owe him at least that much». Tia thought back at the time she had spent with the pirates, and how Sonny had given her trust and confidence when they were out to rescue her parents. None of the other pirates had, but him. Tia absolutely loved him for it. Sonny Blackbones was truly a nice man, no wonder D'Jok was so proud of his father. Tia remembered how Sonny had greeted her. He, who had absolutely all reasons to hate her and her parents, after the false accusations thrown at him on tv, by what appeared to be her parents. Tia knew Technoid could manipulate and falsify videofiles, and this was clearly one of them. Still, Sonny had agreed to help her free them, in return, her parents would tell the world of his innocence in the accident on the shaddows planet. After this, her parents had become strong defenders of the pirates, but it was all in the dark off course. «I have already thought of someone and made contact, he'll take over the case from now». «Thank you father, can you also see if it is possible to have Sonny removed from Technoid custody? D'Jok and the pirates seem to think he is in grave danger, there must be somewhere else he can be held untill this is over». «I agree Tia, but what if he looses? Then, he will be handed over to Technoid, and from what you're telling us, it sounds like he is in grave danger. I'll see what I can do, and try to have the possible sentence as mild as possible, and away from Technoid». «Thank you father, D'Jok will be happy to hear of this». Tia ended her transmission. Then, she went back to tell D'Jok. Finally, he seemed to relax a little. «Tia, tell your parents that I am eternally grathefull for what they are doing to help dad. He is so dear to me, I can't imagine loosing him»D'Jok was obviously on the werge of tears. Mei stood up and walked over to hug him. «He'll be allright D'Jok, the pirates will find a way to save him, and bring him to safety». «It's not that, I think that Technoid is threatening Dad» whispered D'Jok, then he proceeded to tell them of the cryptic message Sonny had managed to give him, before Technoid took him away.

The snowkids sat with their mouths open, in pure shock, at what he told. «D'Jok, have you told Corso of this?» asked Mei. She had been forced to befriend the pirate years ago, to help Sonny stay up to speed on his son's activities. At first, Mei had felt cornered and uneasy with the idea, but as the years passed, she learned to appreciate the pirates and her father in law to be. Sonny was a gentleman the times she had met him. He did not deserve the treatment he recieved now. «Yes Mei, I have, he said to put the wheels in motion, whatever that means».

«Then, all we can do, is wait, and hope that justice will clear Sonny's name, once and for all» said Micro- Ice. He too had befriended Sonny and liked him alot. «Thank you, all of you, it warms my heart to see all this support for my father» said D'Jok, as he prepared to turn on the screen for day two..

Clamp too had turned on the holotv, and was watching the trial's second day along with Aarch and Dame Simbai.

Clamp, who had known Sonny both before he became a pirate and their leader, had been horrified when he learned of his friend's arrest. Clamp had to admit that he feared what would be done to his friend. They had successfully made the metaflux together, but none of them would admit to the world, who actually created the invention that caused the glaciation of Akillian and the iceage. Clamp knew, the one that held the recipie was Sonny. Technoid had gotten hold of him after they stole the metaflux, but Sonny had gotten away. Clamp feared that they could force him to reconstruct the metaflux, now that they held him in their custody.

Aarch too was worried over this. The pirates were regarded as underdogs in football, but still, the team was widely respected for their fairplay. A team with no flux would always be underdogs, but even still, the pirates preformed great. And Sonny being the father of his starstriker, made things harder. D'Jok was clearly loosing it. Aarch had no idea at this point as to what to do to make him regain balance. They owed a lot to Sonny. Not only had he and his men saved Clamp, but also the snowkids. By removing the metaflux that had been within their bodies for years, Sonny had taken a huge risk by trying to deal with the problem. He almost paid for it with his own life, but at his second attempt to rid the world of this danger, he had succeeded. Aarch had the outmost respect for the pirate chief and he hoped Sonny would come out on his feets this time too.

Dame Simbai, had already spoken to the flux society about Sonny and his arrest. They had stated that there was infact good reason to worry. They had asked to be put in contact with the pirates and Corso, to find a solution. Dame Simbai had also grown fond of Sonny. When they played in paradisia, Sonny had been poisoned. The pirates had found him, and brought him to her, for help. She had tended to him, and taken care of him. He had been safe in her care. Dame simbai had also grown close bonds with the other pirates there to watch over him, while he was there. The pirates was not mean. They were fair and just. Sonny had cooperated with Dame Simbai on flux related matters for years,and she had gotten him into the circle that protected the galaxy. Now, Sonny was the one in need of help. Brim Balarius had said to look into matters. Now, they had done all they could to help, the rest was out of their hands...

Sonny had taken his usual position. Carefully, he looked over the gallery, to see if any of his friends and men where there. In spite of the danger, he could see several pirates scattered in the crowd. Somehow, it warmed him inside. Then, he froze. To the far right of the room, sat Corso, alone. Sonny knew, now that they had finally captured him, they had put a wanted poster out for Corso instead. Sure, they had tried to make him talk, tell them where he could be found. But Sonny remained silent. He had no intentions of revealing his friend's hidingplace, or put The Black Manta at risk. Not even threats made him change his mind on this. And there had been plenty of threats. Sonny had been pushed to his breakingpoint where patience was concerned. He had managed to hold the frustration in with a share use of willpower. What was Corso doing here? Wasn't he aware of the danger this posed to him? Sonny made eyecontact with him. Corso's gaze met his. Corso signaled for him to check under the desk infront of him and his new attourney. They had no idea of how they had engaged this pitbull to defend Sonny, but according to D'Jok, this was Tia's doing, a little token of appreciation and gratitude from the obia moon ambassadours. The pirates had been notified that the attourney's salary was already paid, now, he was to defend Sonny, and attempt to clear his name and free him from Technoid's imprisonment. Sonny carefully let his hand slide underneath the desk. His fingertips touched a little box. Sonny knew what it was. The pirates had just given him a way to avoid Technoid and the duke's plans for this evening. Sonny held a pill in an unnoticable grip as he paid attention to the judge. She was in an argument with Technoid's prosecutor again. His own attourney, placed a hand reassuringly on his arm. «don't you worry Mr. Blackbones. I put my reputation in giving my clients the best defense possible». Sonny nodded. «May I ask, have you ever encountered fake videofiles in your line of work before?». «Yes, as a matter of fact I have, and I know when to ask to have them examined». «Whenever it comes from Technoid's side, I want you to request just that. It's not difficult to filter a videofile with a program designed for this, try this» said Sonny and handed him a disk. It was a copy of the same program the snowkid Thran used when he checked programs or fake videofiles, Artie had been so impressed with it, that he asked to make copies for the pirates. Sonny had made sure to obtain one for personal use. He was no computer man himself. But he knew how to operate this program. Even a child could do so. «Thank you, I'll return it to you shortly» said the attourney. «No need, I got more copies, you hold on to it» said Sonny.

As the obia moon ambassadours took the witnesstand to testify, Sonny snuck his pill into his glass of water. He timed it as much as possible, before he emptied it. Within minutes, the effects showed. He felt nauseous, and leaned towards the side. That was when the drama started. The vomit was to have had the same colour as the breakfast, instead, it was deepred. Blood. Sonny was bleeding internally. He felt faint. «Mr Blackbones, are you feeling ok?» the judge's voice sounded to come from within a fogg. Sonny couldn't make out the words. It all started to blurr on him, he felt an intense pain in the abdominal region, almost like he had been shot. Then..it all went black..

_Oh oh, did Corso give him the wrong pill? What is wrong with Sonny? Have Duke Maddox and Technoid unknowingly injured him. The answers will be found in the next chapter. How is this for a cliffhanger? And please, may I ask for a rewiew?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Turning the tables

The courtroom turned into chaos. Judge Allegi quickly reestablished order, and paramedics came to take care of Sonny. He was in pain, crouching into fetal position and holding his stomach. The paramedics examined him, before they placed him on a stretcher and drove him to the hospital. Judge Allegi declared a continuence as soon as Sonny felt well enough. But because of the circumstances surrounding his illness, Tehcnoid was not allowed to remain in custody of him. The obia moon ambassadours negotiated an agreement that would place Sonny in Dame Simbai, the snowkids nutritionist's care.

To Corso, this was good news. He'd be safe and taken care off there. But, they still needed to speak to him. Knowing Sonny would be taken to Dame Simbai at the Aarch academy for treatment, made Corso relax more. As long as Sonny was with people they knew, they could focus on what mattered. And Corso had planned to get to the bottom of this mystery. He had watched Sonny closely, from the moment he communicated the message about the little pill to use to create a distraction. Corso had seen that Sonny was feeling uneasy about something, but what? If he would have thought he'd be able to handle whatever it was, Corso knew Sonny would have left the pill there,unused. But, he had taken it, and rather fast. This indicated that something had been planned for after todays trial. Could it be that Sonny had been exposed to medical drugs without his knowledge? Corso decided to head back to the ship and look through a book they had on symptoms and cause. Perhaps he could find a plausible explanation there? Corso observed, as people started to leave the courtroom. Discression was of the essence to him these days. Sonny had thought him well in the art of sneaking around unseen. He mixed with a group of people, and silently snuck out. As soon as he found it safe, he made contact with Clamp. «Yes Corso?» said the old man. «Clamp, the obia moon ambassadours negotiated an agreement with the judge. Sonny will be placed in Dame Simbai's care, for further medical attention. Can you provide me with a safe way in? I have to talk to him». Clamp nodded understandingly. «Sure Corso, do you know if he'll be placed under watchment?». «No, but Clamp, I am going to take a major risk concerning my own safety in this. Sonny would be furious with me if he knew of this..». Clamp frowned. This coming from Corso, did not sound good at all. «Corso, think it through before you act» warned Clamp. He knew that if Sonny suspected he knew something, it would do no good trying to lie about it. Sonny had wroked closely with him, and could read him like an open book. If he tried to lie, Sonny would know. «I can't lie to Sonny to cover for you Corso, he'd read me in a minute, and probobly make matters worse for himself, in an attempt to stop you». Corso sighed. He knew Clamp was right. But the alternative, Sonny being taken back into Technoid's custody, now that they had every reason to suspect that something bad would happen, would be a disaster. Corso feared for Sonny's very life if so happened. «I'll be careful clamp, just.. make sure Sonny's ok, and protected». «Ok Corso, you be carefull» Clamp ended the transmission.

Corso leaned back in the chair, and closed his eyes. A brewing headached was torturing him. Corso sighed, and got to the cabin he shared with Sonny. He laid down on the bed, closed his eyes, and soon was sound asleep..

Dame simbai prepared a spare room in the aarch academy. Judge Xandra Allegi had given her a call about her case. Dame Simbai had confirmed the obia moon ambassadours testimony. Technoid was not playing with open cards, and there was reason to believe, that Sonny Blackbones was in danger, if he remained in their custody. This made Judge Allegi appoint Dame Simbai the task of guarding Sonny throughout the ongoing trial. «Is there any restrictions as to whom he is allowed to talk to?» Dame Simbai asked. «Keep him away from the press, but the pirates and D'Jok may talk to him and spend time with him». «You do know that Corso Takashi, Sonny's right hand man, is wanted for 3 million standard credits right?». «I know Dame Simbai, and it is a huge disadvantage to Sonny's case. Corso is the one keywitness that could contribute to clear him of all charges». «I agree, but don't you think it is possible that they made him a wanted man the minute they captured Sonny, to prevent him from testifying?». Judge Allegi rubbed her chin when she heard this. «Dame Simbai, you are definately on to something on that. I do want to speak to Sonny myself, will you notify me as soon as he is strong enough?». «Off course I will. Sonny has helped keep the galaxy safe. He deserves some help in return». The two friends agreed to stay in touch. Dame Simbai looked around. This room would serve as Sonny's prisoncell from now. Technoid had demanded he be cuffed to the bed, but Dame Simbai refused. Sonny posed no risk to anyone, and deserved being treated as a humanbeing, not a dangerous criminal. A knock on the door made her turn. «Yes?». It was Clamp. «They're here with Sonny Dame Simbai, he doesn't look good». The old man seemed worried. «Clamp, you keep D'Jok out of here untill he is better, he has enough to worry about. Seeing Sonny like this, will only add to the pressure». Clamp nodded. The paramedics carried Sonny on a stretcher. Carefully, they placed him on Dame Simbai's examination bench. Sonny's attourney had followed him. «Dame Simbai, i need you to sign these forms, stating that you are legally responisble for Sonny now, take good care of him will you?». She smiled. «Don't worry Mr. Winters, I know Sonny, he'll recover safely here». Mr. Winters nodded. Sonny was awake, but still held onto his stomach. He felt nauseous. Dame Simbai gave him a scompassionate look. «oh Sonny, this seems to pain you a lot?» Sonny couldn't answer. It hurt too much. Dame Simbai mixed some herbs into a tea and handed it to him. «Drink this, it should make you feel better». Sonny took the cup, and carefully, like he was worried it was poisoned, he drank. Meanwhile, Dame Simbai examined his abdomin. Sonny curled up, when she put pressure on his abdomin. Dame Simbai knew it hurt. She carefully placed cold packs on him, to help ease the cramped muscles. Sonny slowly relaxed. Dame Simbai scanned him. Then, she ran a toxicology test on him. «Well?» Sonny's voice was weak, and he struggled to get the word out. «Sonny, you need to rest. All my tests show that you have been deprived of sleep the entire week». Sonny laughed «I wish it was that easy». Dame Simbai looked at him with a strange look in her eyes. «Sonny, can I ask you to be perfectly honest with me?» she asked the pirate chief. Sonny coughed, but he carefully pushed himself up on his elbows. «It depends on what you wish to ask me» he replied. Cautious as ever, thought Dame Simbai to herself. She knew Sonny never let his guard down, not for long anyway. Over the years, working together on matters that involved Flux, she had gradually befriended him, but she always felt that he held back. There was things he felt comfortable telling Clamp, that he didn't tell her. Dame Simbai knew she was pushing the boundries on this, but what choise did she have? Judge Allegi had asked her to try to find out what Sonny knew, and there was only one way to do so. She sat down on a chair next to his bed. She felt his hazel eyes was watching her, carefully, alerted. Looking for anything out of bounds. She carefully weighed her words before she spoke. «Sonny, have Technoid threatened you in any way?». It hit home. Just for a brief second, she saw the shock in Sonny's hazel eyes before he hid it. He looked away as he replied. «Not me directly, they know that wouldn't help, but my men, and it's my fault they're able to do so». Dame Simbai was shocked. Sonny seemed sad to admit this, like he felt ashamed over letting Technoid get the better of him this time. «Sonny, please, explain to me, what has happened?» she asked. Sonny looked down. «They took my transmitter when they captured me. They told me that they modified it, now, anyone that would call my number, would be a subject to tracing from Technoid». Dame Simbai understood the seriousness of the situation. It was a horrible situation for Sonny to be in. «Have they used the modified transmitter yet?» Sonny shook his head. «No, as long as they held me prisoner, they used that possibillity to put pressure on me, forcing me to cooperate. Now, I'm not sure what they'll do». Dame Simbai placed a hand on his arm. «Sonny, Corso is coming here to see you tonight, tell him this, he is worried sick». Sonny nodded. «I know» he said silently. He had seen his friend in the audience. Corso looked like he hadn't slept, wich was most likely the case. Sonny knew that Corso hated being in charge of things, especially for an extended undefined period of time. This, had all the signs of becoming just that. Sonny looked forwards to this visit. It would break the monotony that had occured during his stay with Technoid. Sonny knew he could relax now. There would be none of Technoid's plans for him tonight. But still, he felt that he could tell Dame Simbai of it. «Dame Simbai, canI trust you with knowledge concerinig Technoid?» he asked. «off course you can Sonny, what is it you want to tell me?» Dame Simbai looked intensely at him. Sonny took a deep breath, it still hurt doing this, after all the vomit, but he had to, to calm the nerves a little, «Technoid..someone should check how they treat their prisoners...», Dame Simbai, unknowingly clenched his arm. «Do you know something about this Sonny?» she asked. Her reaction indicated to Sonny, that what he had endured, was infact known, but lacked documentation. He looked at her. With an intense look, he started talking. «If any of those prisoners may have had an changed behaviour, it is due to Technoid giving them a treatment. I am very thankfull that I was not taken back to the prisoncell they kept me locked up in, if so, they would have done so to me tonight». «What would they have done Sonny? What is it that happens when this change occurs?» Dame Simbai was more intense than ever before. The issue that Sonny adressed, was one that had worried the flux society for some time. They had seen it in other prisoners, but could never explain why they changed so suddenly. They had to have told Sonny, only, he was the one that got away. Now, it was up to her, to make sure he stayed safe. «They use a small chip, that alters the way the prisoner thinks. The problem is, you become a living Zombie. You forget all the close ones around you, while you're under the effect of this, and act strange because of the changes that's forced upon you. They.. they planned to do this to me tonight, it's a small surgical proceedure, with grave consequenses» Sonny hid his face in his hands, Dame Simbai realised what kind of stress he had been under. The fact that he had made it this far without breaking, showed his immense strenght. She carefully held on to his arm. «Sonny, thank you for telling me this, I will have to let the judge know of this. You may just have saved the lives of many others, by telling this. Now, I will give you something to sleep on, you need rest. I'll wake you up when Corso gets here» she said, and brought out a syringe. Sonny felt weak, putting his entire bodyweight on to his arms was straineous, and he felt his powers slip away, he said nothing when she injected the syringe in his arm, carefully, she wrapped the sheets around him, and minutes later, Sonny Blackbones was sound asleep. Dame Simbai smiled, as she walked to contact Judge Allegi..

Duke Maddox was furious. How could this happen? They had everything planned, they had prepared to have the proceedure conducted on Sonny, and then what happened? He got sick during the trial. Normally, he would have been left in their care, but nothing about this case was normal. Judge Allegi, thanks to the Obia moon ambassadours testimony, had felt insecure as to wheter Sonny would be safe in their care, and had ordered him removed from their custody. Instead, she had turned him over to Dame Simbai's care, a person known to be in contact with the pirates, and his son. There was no doubt the pirates would get to talk to him now, and Corso would get warned to be on alert. Duke Maddox didn't know wheter they knew about the wanted poster for the second in command, but he assumed they did. All pirates seemed to be up to date as to whom was wanted and not. Duke Maddox knew the system had been hacked, and information regarding the punishment that lay in store for each and every one of Sonny's men, had been extracted, the only file they had been unable to crack, was Sonny's file. Duke Maddox ground his teeths, Sonny Blackbones was perhaps a menace to Technoid, but he was also quite skillfull. There was good reasons why he wanted him back in the company. They had planned to work on him to achieve that goal. When the proceedure was completed, Sonny would be ready to be handed back to the company, but he would be controllable. Duke maddox wanted the truth on the metaflux, he wanted Sonny to producee more, but Sonny had so far refused, stating that he would never under any circumstance, again, create that fluid. He knew the dangers, and was not going to run down that path again. They had been left with no choise. They had taken his transmitter. And modified it. If you couldn't force Sonny Blackbones into cooperation, then surely a little «persuation» would help? Duke Maddox had seen Sonny's reaction when they made the threat towards his men. There had been an untamed and uncontrollable fury behind his hazel eyes. Duke Maddox feared that the pirates would counterstrike, now that Sonny had been brought to a safe place. But at the same time, he knew that the leader of the pirates would do anything to keep his men safe, including sacrificing his own life. It made him absolutely frantic to think of how these plans of his had been spolied.

But, as he opened the drawer of his desk, all wasn't lost. Sonny's transmitter was still in his posession. Duke Maddox picked it up, and grinned an evil smile. Perhaps, time had come to show the pirates just how vulnerable they really were? Duke Maddox called on his assistant. Then he told him, what he wanted him to do, the two men laughed evil. «There is a price to defy me Sonny Blackbones, you should not have done the things you did today, now, you will see just how i can proceed to get even with you and your men. Nothing is ever gonna be the same again» he grinned. The assistant was sent off to effectuate his plan...

Corso sat next to Sonny's bed. He looked at him. Sonny looked peacefull, as he was in deep sleep. «How is he Dame Simbai?». «He is fine Corso, I managed to stop the vomit reflex and hydrate him a bit. He's been under a lot of stress lately, he'll need to rest» she said as an answer to his question. Corso nodded. He carefully put his hand to Sonny's chest, feling his strong heartbeats. «All that's happened lately..there is something in this that doesn't ring right. I just hope Sonny can shed some light on things» he said, more to himself than anyone else. Dame Simbai said nothing, she didn't need to. Sonny slowly opened his eyes. «Corso..» his voice was a mere whisper. Corso couldn't take it. He pulled Sonny into a hug. «Sonny, I'm so sorry..this never should have happened..I..» Sonny cut him off with a smile. «So, you think I should still have been locked up in Technoid's prison cell, is that it?» he teased his second in command. «That's not what i meant Sonny..» Corso puffed a bit annoyed. «But time is limited, what have you got to tell me?». As Sonny started telling of the weeks technoid had kept him imprisoned, Corso gradually went from a state of shock into the one of a deep and boiling fury. «HOW DARE THEY?» he yelled when Sonny told him about the transmitter. «Calm yourself Corso. It's wartactics. You're the fluxwar veteran, all the rest of us learned from you» stated Sonny. But he knew where Corso was coming from. «Remember Corso, they could actually be bluffing» he warned his friend. Corso looked at him.

«You don't believe that anymore than me Sonny. Technoid is up to something. I'll make sure everyone is aware of what has happened» Sonny nodded it, «Organize a team, to break into Duke Maddox office and find the transmitter, then, have it permanently destroyed. That thing, in it's current state, is dangerous» Corso nodded it. Anything that could be used to track the pirates down, was to be concidered dangerous. But Corso quickly started talking of what had happened in the courtroom that morning. «Those pills of ours should not produce that effect Sonny. Vomit and stomachcramps yes, but not coughing up blood». Sonny agreed. «I'll have to admit, that was scary, I suspected it was the wrong pill at first». Dame Simbai saw this as a que to interupt the two pirates. «Sonny, your body reacted that way for a reason. Remember i had a toxscreen preformed earlier?» she asked. Sonny nodded. «Is the results of that one ready? He asked. Dame Simbai handed him the sheets. «I think, with your background, you should be able to figure out what this means» she said. Sonny looked at it. His mouth nearly fell open when he saw the result. «That no good..» he handed the papers to Corso. Corso read it, and slammed in the floor. «This is a declaration of war Sonny, we can't accept them doing this». Sonny agreed. But before they got a hold of themselves, Clamp came running into the room. He looked terrified. «You have to see the news Sonny, and, I'm sorry to be the bearer of such sad news». Sonny frowned. «Clamp, you're making no sense, what are you talking about?» Clamp didn't respond. He just turned on the holotv. The pictures that emmerged made all three of them sit there gaping. A small asteroide on the outskirts of Shiloh, had been bombed to pieces by technoid. Duke Maddox appeared on screen. Something was definately changed with the old man. «Sonny Blackbones, this is just the first. Either you cooperate, or I will target Shiloh Nebula as the next bombtarget, using your own invention, the metaflux against you. The choise is now in your hands. Surrender, and no one will be harmed, you got 24 hours»...

**Oh oh, now the Duke has finally lost it. The pirates are surely not going to sit around and not retalliate this time, not now that they've been attacked. What will Sonny do? And will his mighty and powerfull friends come to his aid? Is this the end of the peaceful years in the Zaelion galaxy? Is a new fluxwar on the steps? Keep reading, and you will learn the truth.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confronting the enemy

It was silent for several minutes. No one found a word to speak. Both Corso and Sonny were sitting with their mouths had to be somekind of dream, or rather, a nightmare. «Tell me that I didn't see what I saw..» Corso's was one full of disbelief. Before Sonny could speak, the door opened. Clamp came storming in, followed by D'Jok, Micro- Ice, Mei and Tia. «Dad, I can't believe this» puffed D'Jok. Inspite the pain he still felt in his abdominal region, Sonny turned over to the side to hug his son. Sometimes, D'Jok and his family was the only thing that made life bareable for him. Sonny had on occassion brought up the question of marrige to his son. D'Jok was getting too old for football, most of the snowkids had hung in there and fought for Aarch for years, It was time they stoped and became adults, seeing their own offspring grow and become footballers, persuing the dream they once had. Dreams.. there was a time when he had that too. Dreams of a happy family, more children. D'Jok was supposed to be the first. But because of Technoid, he also became the only one. «D'Jok, so good to see you» he smiled. Dame Simbai looked at them. As soon as Sonny freed himself from the hug, she helped him back down on the bed. «You shouldn't be here D'Jok» Sonny coughed. Dame Simbai imideately handed him a cup of a warm drink. «Drink slowly Sonny, it helps more that way». He gave her a quick nodd. Corso was starring at the screen, as if he was in a trance. « the outer perrimeter, there was a colony on that rock, people..» his voice chocked up. As he turned to Sonny, one could see his one eye was in tears. «Sonny..», «I know Corso.. 50 lives, just wiped out right in front of our eyes..», «Now what do we do Sonny? The people on the Nebula could be next..». «Evaccuate the nebula and all surrounding rocks, you know where to send them, they'll be safe there. Then, wait for my call, I'll tell you what to do then.» Corso nodded. They were in the process of saying goodbye, Corso telling Sonny to get some much needed rest, to get well soon, when the computer of Dame Simbai's started ringing. Corso nearly jumped out of his skin. If this was what it was like to be Sonny, he was glad he was who he was. Dame Simbai opened the conversation. Judge Xandra Allegi appeared on screen. «Dame Simbai, it is urgent I speak to Sonny» she started before she noticed him in the background. «Oh». Sonny wasn't shy, Dame Simbai had removed his jacket and sweater to examine him, and he had no time to put them back on. «Your honor» he said. «Sonny, I just heard the news of Technoid's attack on Shiloh. How are you and your men holding up on this?». Corso tried to remain unseen, but judge Allegi's sharp eye cought him. «Ah, Mr Takashi, I will require your testimony in defense later on» she said. «That is problematic your honor. I got a huge wanted poster up for my arrest and..». «All the pirates are immune now, during the trial Mr. Takashi,and your testimony is required on the witness stand, or do you not wish to help your leader?». Sonny hid a smile. Despite the serious situation at hand, Corso was being sidetracked by the judge, and it was a hillarious sight. As soon as Corso had agreed to make an appearance, judge Allegi proceeded to turn back to sonny. «How many lost their lives Sonny?». «The numbers are not confirmed, but about 50 people lived there, so unless they were away, we could be talking 50 innocent people here» he responded. Judge Allegi nodded. «I've read your testimony Sonny, concidering what happened tonight, you are being too nice to technoid. I will grant you the chance to speak freely on the witnesstand, as soon as you feel well enough. I'd advice you to tell us all you can prove about technoid and their ways». Sonny felt his heart race. This was it, the golden opourtunity he had spent years waiting for. The chance to let the truth about the powerhungry beast Technoid had become, shine. «Thank you your honor. I will need some time to get trough it all, there is alot» he warned her. «You'll have all the time you need Sonny, technoid showing this side of themselves to the world will increase the people's need to know more about them. Your credibillity will increase by more than double, it's the opourtunity of a lifetime Sonny, I am glad you made the call to do this» Sonny just nodded, he was starting to feel faint. Dame Simbai noticed. She had Clamp help her lay him down. Dame Simbai looked at his bloodpressure. «Sonny, have you been bleeding internally before? Your bloodpressure is low. I need to do a new scan on you, you don't look good». Judge Allegi understood that Sonny needed to rest. «Mr Takashi, I expect your testimony to be delivered to my office by tomorrow» she said, before the call ended. Sonny curled up as he lay down, the stomachcramps was really hitting him hard this time. «Dad? What's the matter with him?» D'Jok sounded frightened. «We don't know yet D'Jok, I will examine him more thorougly» said Dame Simbai, as she prepared a syringe. D'Jok looked down. He was holding on to Mei's hand. Mei didn't look so good either, in fact, her face looked kind of greenish. «D'Jok, take Mei to her room, i'll come see you afterwards». «Eh, you mean our room right?» said D'Jok. He and Mei had recently moved in together, to see if they could stand living together before they concidered a marrige. «Off course, make sure she rests, and I'll come have a look later, as soon as Sonny is stabile» she said. Sonny was breating with a special breathingteqnique that the pirates used to reduce pain, it worked like a charm for an injured pirate in great pain, it would work for him too. «D'Jok..» D'Jok turned to his father. Sweat was dripping from Sonny's forehead, but he was still deadset on telling his son what was on his mind. «You and Mei come see me in the morning, I'll fell better then, then you can let your little secret out ok?». D'Jok looked surprised at him. «You knew already?» he said. «Artie and Bennet reported you came from the clinic, so, how far till I'm a grandfather?» Sonny tired to smile. «About 6 months, get some rest Dad, we'll come see you in the morning» he said. Holding Mei's hand, he left the room. Dame Simbai focused on tending to him again. «This syringe will help you relax Sonny, then, i'll check your abdomin again» she said. By now, Sonny couldn't reply, the pain was excrusiating. «Probobly..shouldn't let them stay so long..» he said. «No, you shouldn't, but off course, you'd be too stubborn to listen» she teased, knowing Sonny would get her back at first chance. She carefully injected his arm, and emptied the syringe. Sonny felt dizzy, his entire body felt heavy, as if it desperately needed to rest, come to think of it, it was probobly the case. Seconds later, Sonny was sound asleep...

Duke maddox was walking back and forth in his office. So far, it seemed Sonny had gotten away. The move to destroy one of the outer perrimeters of Shiloh, using Sonny's modified transmitter, was a risky move. It was meant to provoke him. Make him make a wrong move. He should have known, Sonny wouldn't fall into that trap so easy. Duke Maddox had raised the threatlevel at all Technoidfacilities. Even though the rock they had blown up was small,there had been people living was bound to retalliate over their losses. But Sonny was no common man. He was far too intelligent to act on pure emotions. Duke Maddox had to try to think like a pirate, if he was to anticipate Sonny's next move. He sat down on his chair. Sonny had been one of their best men when he worked for him, on certain levels, Duke Maddox felt it would be fair to rate him as the best. All progressreports, diagnostics and other paperwork was on time, always. You could count on Sonny to have been thorough in his work. Then, that cursed general Bleylock had managed to pull him into the metaflux project, a topsecret project. General Bleylock had been insane, but noone had seen it. Sure, most of them knew that Sonny and Bleylock had a past, but none of the two men ever spoke of what the past hid. Sonny had steared clear of him since he arrived in Akillian, minding his own life and his newlywedded wife. She too an employee to Technoid, and a skilled one as such. They had been a remarkable couple. Duke maddox had seen them on several social occassions. Always these little smiles, a look, or a hug, but there was a deep respect and love for one another flying between them. Then, as Sonny had realised the danger that followed the metaflux, he had tried to steal the invention, to have it destroyed. Bleylock had seen it as a weapon, and given chase, it had ended in Sonny's wife loosing her life. It had changed him. Duke maddox had thought he knew him, but he didn't, not anymore. He knew I'Son, Sonny's other half, the technoid scientist. Sonny Blackbones the pirate, he knew little about. Sonny and his men would loot him, steal cargo transported by technoid to sell for money. Duke maddox knew this was the pirates way to stay alive. They couldn't hold regular jobs, not being wanted men. So, technoid had forced them into becominh thieves. Duke Maddox knew it wouldn't be fair to go after Sonny for that, but it was the only thing they had on him. All the more serious charges against him, were fictive. All created to give them a reason to claim custody over him. And if they got custody of him, they would force him back into the company wich he hated. Had he really become this monster this made him sound like? Duke maddox sighed. He locked his office, and set the alarm. Now, it was all a waiting game..

Artie and Bennet were ready to go into Duke Maddox office to look for Sonny's missing transmitter. Corso had ordered it to be destroyed afterwards, as Sonny would have a new one. This had shown a need to add a couple of things to Sonny's transmitter. Corso had asked Clamp for help to build it. It needed to be able to respond to Sonny's command alone, not anyone else's. Corso had given Clamp the speciffications to an upgraded model. Clamp had gone straight to work. This was his field of expertise. Now, Bennet and Artie, were in the prosess of executing stage two. Recoved the modified model, to have it disposed of. «Be carefull Artie, this office is wired with alarms all over the place» warned Bennet. Artie punched in a series of codes on his computerscreen. «There's a gridpattern, we need to use our googles to see it» he said. Bennet looked at the pattern. «It's going to be tough to get through» he said. Artie agreed. «But we have to Bennet, we can't let Technoid hold on to a device that is of such harm to us». Bennet nodded. «Then, how are we to do this?» he asked. Artie smiled a sly smile. «I've got a plan» he said...

Corso was talking to the families of the killed members of the pirates. He was furious when he realised full extend of the cowardly act Technoid had pulled this time. 50 innocent people, murdered in their sleep. Some of them were just babies. Corso felt powerless. What could he say to these people? What could he do? Nothing he could do, would bring the ones they had lost back. The families asked for retalliation, but they were more concerned for Sonny's wellbeing. Seeing him fall ill like he had, on holotv, had made many pirates worried. Was it the pirates themselves that had brought this upon Sonny? Or was technoid to blame? No one knew for sure. All they knew, was that Sonny had been placed in Dame Simbai's care on Genesis, and that he was safe for now. Corso was frustrated. The attack on the pirates made him want to strike back at Technoid immidiately, but Sonny had told him to wait. Corso knew better than to go against Sonny. He was still the pirates leader, and had the last say in this matter. But Sonny had left him in charge of things temporarily, while he recovered and focused on the trial. Corso still feared that the pill he had given him, had something to do with Sonny getting so sick. But, it was not to have that effect. Sonny had grown three times sicker than the expected effect, and it worried Corso. He returned to the cabin wich he shared with Sonny. Seeing Sonny's bed empty, knowing that he might not return at all, was a devestating sight to Corso. Sure, he and Sonny had discussed the possibillity of one of them loosing his life before, but it had always been just theorethical, they were both still there and alive. Now, no one knew what would happen to Sonny. And Corso had to admit, it was frightening him. «Sonny..there must be away to make all this go away..» he sighed, as he lay down to try to get the sleep he needed, but knew he wouldn't. To corso, this would prove another night deprived of sleep...

At the Aarch academy, Dame Simbai was checking the results of Sonny's recent scanning. He slept soundly now, seemingly, it was the stress that triggered the pains, but Dame Simbai was not convinced. Sonny had been Technoid's prisoner for weeks, they would have had plenty of chances to drug him. Dame Simbai looked carefully through all the data. There. It seemed innocent enough, but Dame Simbai checked her medical book just the same. She gasped. She had been right. Sonny had a high level of a substance in his body that in most cases would be natural, but mixing with drugs, such as the one the pirates had admitted to giving him, would produce massive internal bleeding. Sonny was lucky to still be alive. That bleeding could easily have killed him. Dame Simbai looked at him. Then, before she changed her mind, she brought the equippment for bloodtests over to the side of his bed. She carefully pulled the covers down, so she could access his abdominal area. Sonny moved a little, before he fell asleep. Dame Simbai carefully washed his abdomin with a special soap. «You should be feeling a lot better, and be back to normal in a day or two after this Sonny. The galaxy needs you, and so does the pirates» she said. Then, she carefully put on gloves and took out a scalpell. This proceedure was harmless. And it would heal Sonny. Carefully, she made the insicion. Dark blood pumped from the wound. She cleaned the wound carefully, drained all the acess blood and then gently, seewed the wound, before she bandaged it. «It will sting for a few days, but, it also saved your life Sonny, you're too valuable to us». She carefully put on an electrode that would allow her to watch him, before she silently left the room...

D'Jok lay in bed and thought of the future. To have a baby was scary, but seeing Mei this sick, was even worse. She could barely eat any food without growing nauseous. D'Jok wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do. And now, all of this was happening to his father. D'Jok had so many questions to ask him. How come Technoid had captured him at all? He knew how to get out of even the tightest of traps they could set up for him, so why had technoid succeded in capturing him now? D'jok knew there was a ryhme and reason to all this, somewhere. Maybe Sonny would tell him in the morning? He had looked pretty bad when they rushed in to see him. D'Jok sighed. He was terrified of the task of becoming a father, he didn't feel ready. And everytime something troubled him, it seemed Sonny had a sixth sense for knowing when he needed to talk to him. Sonny had promised D'Jok to always be there for him, and if he couldn't, some of the other pirates would come inform him, and take his place as best they could. This time, D'jok felt more in need of Sonny's comforting warmth and strenght than ever before. Knowing his father was so close, made D'Jok feel safer. Slowly, his body gave way for the sleep, and he drifted into the dreamworld...

Clamp had finished the new transmitter of Sonny's. He knew Sonny was probobly asleep, but still, he wanted to give it too him as fast as possible. Gently, he opened the door to Sonny's room. «Come in Clamp». Sonny sat on the bed, he had gotten dressed, and looked as if he was about to leave. «I got your transmitter Sonny» said Clamp and handed it to him. «Thanks Clamp,I hope it didn't cause you too much trouble to put it together?». «No not at all». Clamp looked at his friend.

«Where are you going Sonny?». Sonny looked at him, his eyes were sad. «Clamp, innocent people died tonight because of me. There is only one way to prevent this from happening again. I'm surrendering to technoid. I'll stand a better chance to get to see my grandchild if I do, perhaps this is what was meant to be all the time». «Sonny, no, you can't do this..» Clamp was in shock. Sonny shook his head. «If we're to put the final nail in their coffin, we need someone on the inside. That someone can only be me Clamp. Tell D'Jok I'm sorry, and tell him not to worry. I'll pull through». «No, Sonny, don't do this..I'm begging you..» Sonny looked at Clamp. «Then, I'll ask you something I've never asked before Clamp». «What is that Sonny?» the old man was confused. Sonny looked sad at him. «Do you have a better plan as to how to solve this problem?». To Sonny's surprise, the old man smiled. «As a matter of fact, i have a plan for you Sonny...»...

_Let's see what professor clamp's plan in this is. I am excited to see what comes poping into my head myself. Good chapter? Bad chapter? Can I please ask for a rewiew?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sonny's choise

Sonny looked at Clamp. The wound that Dame Simbai had made in his abdomin to drain the excess blood hurt. But he could withstand it. «What did you have in mind Clamp?» he asked his friend. Clamp looked at him with a smile. «Well, first of all Sonny, I want you to get back into bed, you're not strong enough to wander around yet, and you'd be far safer staying in here too». Sonny cought the warning tone in his friends voice. «Why is that? Something you want me to know about?» he said, as he followed Clamp's instruction, and got back into bed. «Technoid! They've set up guards around the academy, they can't enter, the judge forbade them to get too close, but they seem to want to make sure you're not slipping through their nets again». Sonny had to laugh, «Good old technoid, it feels really assuring to know that at least something is still in balance, I was starting to miss it». Clamp laughed. «I think you must have hurt your incredible brain when you got sick Sonny, you're being too niceto them». Sonny laughed. It had been years since Clamp had heard him laugh this heartfelt. But then, he grew serious again. «Clamp, have you gotten word back from Corso yet?». Clamp nodded. «All of them are dead Sonny, not a single survivor». Sonny bent his head when he heard this. These were friends of his, comrades. «All of this, so much death, and for what?» he asked. «They're trying to force you to do their bidding». Sonny nodded. «I know clamp, and it is getting evident that they'll pull all the stops to get me there. If only I knew how to strike back..» Clamp smiled, «You can Sonny, and judge Allegi has already helped you set the stage». «huh?» Sonny gave Clamp a confused look. As Clamp told him of his plan, a devious smile formed on Sonny's lips. The two friends said good night, and Sonny laid over on his side, and soon, he was in deep sleep...

Bennet and Artie moved as carefully as they could. Getting through the alarm grid was challenging. Bennet had spotted something he believed to be a vault. What better place to hide sonny's transmitter? It was a weapon, and had already been used once. Clearly, Technoid's plan had been to turn Sonny's own men against him, having them surrender him to them, but as usual, they miscalculated. Instead of decreasing the support, it had increased. Sonny had a chance of a lifetime, if he took to the witnesstand now, he would be able to speak freely, explain all that had happened, explain his actions. And he was sure to be heard. They could only hope the jury would clear his name on all charges. Sonny deserved his freedom returned to him. They all did. Carefully, they approached the safe. Bennet used the laptop to hack the codelock. Slowly, it opened. «jackpot» whispered Artie. There, lay Sonny's old transmitter. But before Artie could reach for it, Bennet stoped him. «Artie, look». The transmitter was wired to a nearly invisible alarm. «They expected us to come for it» whispered Artie. «Bennet, you don't think..» before he could finish the scentense, they heard noice, indicating droids were coming their way. «Artie, what are you waiting for? They already know we're here, grab the device and let's move» ordered Bennet. Artie grabbed the transmitter, off course the whole room went red, and alarms sounded. «I am sick and tired of these technoid alarms» he complained. Bennet aimed his harpoon gun towards the went in the celing. «Hold on Artie, we're leaving, this party is getting too crowded for me» he said. The two pirates disappeared just as the droids entered the room...

Dame Simbai was talking to judge Allegi. «Technoid was trying to injure him. I am certain» she told the judge. She had already made mentionings of Sonny's response when he was asked about what had happened in his captivity there. Judge Allegi nodded. «Your examinations on him, what have you found out?», « he had high levels of a substance in his systems, that is unknown to me. But all tests show that it reacted with the pill the pirates slipped him..», «What? No pirates has been in my courtroom after hours..». «Yes, they have, Corso is good at leaving no trace, they went all out to protect Sonny, and get him out of technoid's grasp. From what Sonny told me, they had plans for him, to prepare him for somekind of implant, that would be surgically placed in his body. They would gain complete control over him..», «and prevent him from telling the truth about them. I see..» judge Allegi was thinking. Sonny Blackbones was clearly a big threat to Technoid, since they would go this far to stop him. She needed to find a solution to the possiblillity of them having him returned to their custody if the jury reached a guilty verdict. She didn't think this would happen. Technoid's recent action, was a clear declaration of war on the pirates. Everyone expected Sonny to strike back. But Sonny seemed to have a plan of his own. Giving him a chance to speak freely, could lead to interresting revelations on Technoid. Judge Allegi had never spoken of it, but deep within, she hated the company. It had taken too much, from too many. Sonny Blackbones loss was known, he had every right to hate them, it was amazing that he still believed in the good in humans after what he had been trough. «And how is he healthwise now?» she asked. «He's better, and he will grow stronger, but he is still too weak for trial, give him some days to rest, he'll be fine then». «I'll be coming to talk to him tomorrow, can you notify him on this?». «I will». The transmission ended. Judge Allegi sat down and pulled up his file. All of it seemed like petty theft, the pirates only way to survive. There was something missing to the picture, but what? She had a feeling Sonny knew, she had to talk to him, hopefully he could shed some light onto things...

D'Jok was up early, Mei looked like she was gonna vomit again. D'Jok felt sorry for her, if he had known it would be like this.. «Here, have a cracker» he said and handed her a package of dry crackers. Dame Simbai had told him this would stabilize the stomach. Mei Ate, slowly. D'Jok was growing impatient and fast. He wanted to go see his father as soon as possible. Mei's face was still greenish, «Are you ok Mei?» D'Jok looked over at his girlfriend, she didn't look good. «I'm find D'Jok, I just need to take it easy».Sensing D'Jok's irritation, she smiled to him. «D'Jok, you go see Sonny, I know you're eager to spend time with your father» she said. «If you're sure it's ok with you?» D'Jok sounded insecure. «I'm sure D'Jok, now, go, before I throw you out of the room». Mei leaned back on the pillows as D'Jok sprinted out of the room. She had quite enough to worry about. Her mother wasn't the least bit pleased with the idea of becoming a grandmother. «I should have expected this coming from the son of a pirate» she spat. «Hey, Mom, you can't blame this on Sonny, and this is by the way, nothing to do with you, it's my life and..», «Yes Mei, and your modelingcareer is going down the drain. You should have an abortion and..», «MOTHER! That is enough. D'Jok and I want this baby, just because it doesn't suit you, it doesn't mean everyone else has to feel the same way». Mei slammed the phone on. She would never change. Mei had lost count of all the times she had tried to fight back with her mother. The pirates that had met her, had nicknamed her «The dragon». Even if Mei didn't like to be disrespectful to her mother, she agreed on the description. Her mother was impossible to talk to, and that was it. Her father had tried for years, but was too weak to stand up to her. D'Jok was even scared out of his whits when it came to her. Even Sonny had given up trying to reason with her, instead, Corso took over, as Sonny focused of comforting his doughter in law to be. Mei smiled when she remembered. They had all been here at the academy, and Mei's mother had shown her worst side. Since the pirates were also there, Sonny had tried to calm matters, in a polite way. Mei admired how he had tried to calm her mother, in spite of all the insults she threw at him. Finally, Mei had broken down. Maybe it was the combination of all the training and fullfilling the endless contracts her mother got lined up for her that finally kicked in, but Mei had all of a sudden, for no reason, burst into tears. This had shocked everyone. D'Jok had seen so lost. Sonny quickly made sure Mei was removed from the situation, telling Corso to hold her mother off untill Mei could calm down. «Sure thing Sonny, I always wanted to play the knight in shining armour, slaying dragons» said Corso with a smile, and a blink of his eye to Mei. This was rarely ever seen, especially when it came to Corso. « Leave the slaying out of it Corso, because wheter you like it or not, this young lady needs the dragon to be her mother» stated Sonny.

«Mei, you're one brave young lady» said Corso, before he left to hold her mother off. «Are you ok Mei?» there was a deep concern and compassion to be found in Sonny's voice, as he led her out of the room, and found a bench where she sat down, he sat down next to her and handed her some tissues. «Thank you» she stoddered as she tried to save her make up. «I have no right to ask, but I will do it anyway» said Sonny silent. «Has she always been like that?». Mei nodded. «Every day since I was born. Always demands and ambitions that far exceed my own» she sobbed. «I see..» Sonny sounded lost in thoughts. Mei sensed she could talk to Sonny, and perhaps he'd have an advice for her. «Sonny, can I talk to you about something?». Sonny had seemed surprised by this sign of trust. « Yes, you can. I won't tell anyone». And Mei spilt it all. All about her childhood and her teenagelife, under a controlling mother. «It's hard to even breathe, it feels like she is strangling me» she told him. Sonny nodded. «Have you tried telling her what you just told me Mei?» he asked. Mei shook her head. «Do you have any idea as to how hopeless that is?» she asked. Sonny nodded silently, he had a feeling he knew far too well. «Anytime you need someone to talk to Mei, feel free to call me. I may not always reply at the very minute, but I'll get in touch as soon as I can, ok?» Mei dried her tears, then she hugged Sonny. Feeling his strong arms around her in a hug, told her all she needed to know, she was safe, Sonny was not a criminal, he was D'Jok's father, the leader of the pirates, and a concerned parent. He was the father she had wished her own dad could be to her. «Thank you Sonny, you're the best» she whispered. She looked up. What? Did her eyes decieve her? Was Sonny Blackbones actually blushing? Sonny stood up, and held out a hand. «You go to the restroom and fresh up, I'll go prevent your mother and Corso starting the next great war» he said with a smile. «I'll join you shortly» Mei smiled as she went to the restroom.

It was a long time ago, but it felt like only yesterday. Her mother had almost blown a gascet when she told her of the baby. Sonny, even though he had been in great pain, he seemed to enjoy the thought of grandchildren. Mei smiled, she would rest a little longer, if D'Jok made any complaints, she had a feeling Sonny would calm him...

D'Jok hurried to his fathers room. As he got there, Dame Simbai was just done examining the wound. Sonny clenched his teeths as she checked the stitches. «Aouch, would you please mind being a bit careful?» he begged. Dame Simbai gave him a look that told him not to push it. She dressed the wound again. «Dad?». Sonny looked up. «D' Jok» the share sight of his son was enough to make him feel a whole lot better in just a minute. «How do you feel Dad?» D'Jok glanzed at the bandages before Sonny got dressed. «It's nothing, Dame Simbai drained the excess blood when I was sleeping. I'll be fine» he assured his son. D'Jok looked sceptical. «Are you sure of that Dad?», «Yes I am, son». «Both of you, go get some breakfast». D'Jok looked at her. «It's a long walk to the diningarea, are you sure that..», «D'JOK!» . He gave up. Sonny got on his feets. He felt a bit shaky for a moment, but it passed fast. «Ready D'Jok?» he said. «Ready» said D'Jok. Then, father and son made their way to the diningarea. This was definately something D'Jok knew he would remember. Going to breakfast with his father. All their meeting had been short, as Sonny had remained a wanted man. D'Jok knew Sonny would have spent a lot more time with him if he could, but life as a pirate, and being the chief of the pirates demanded his attention alot. It was what had kept his father alive for all these years. That, and the help of his trusted friends. D'Jok always felt safe knowing Sonny wasn't alone out in space. His men would go out of their way to ensure he was safe. But now, D'Jok's own life was about to change. He wished he had his father with him more often. It seemed Sonny sensed his thoughts without him having to speak them. «You seem worried D'Jok, is something wrong?» as mild as his voice sounded, D'Jok still knew his father was on his guard. Technoid had barricaded the aarch academy, to keep Sonny from fleeing them one more time. «It's the whole situation Dad, you always manage to escape them, you always find a way out of their grasp, why didn't you manage to do so this time?» D'Jok looked at his father. Sonny looked at him. He had expected this, but he was far from sure that D'Jok was ready to hear the answer. «Come here D'Jok» he said and placed his arm around his son's neck. Gently, he led him over to a sofa, and sat down beside him. «Listen D'Jok. Things aren't always what they seem. There is a ryhme and reason to all of this». «Then what is that Dad? I don't understand..», «Then, let me explain things D'Jok, I'm sure you'll see things clearer afterwards». Sonny started telling D'Jok what lay behind. What he told D'Jok, made his son's eyes fill with tears. Sonny had, since he learned of their secret visit to the clinic, been planning how to get more time with his son and doughter in law to be. He had made Bennet tap into Mei's file on the clinic, and saw that it was stated a pregnancy, first trimester completed. He was to become a grandfather. To Sonny, the thought of grandchildren had made him make some decissions about his life. He wasn't present in D'Jok's childhood and upbringing, because of several factors. While D'Jok grew up, thinking his father to have suffered a simmilar faith to the one of his mother, who had died giving him life, Sonny had believed both his wife and son to be dead, all because of his mistake. It was to take almost 16 years before the truth was revealed. It had litterally swept the feets from under Sonny, everything he thought he knew, his whole basis for being a pirate in the first place, became subject to doubts, had he misunderstood everything? It was because he had loyal and true friends around him, he had managed to keep his composure, to look into matters. He had told D'Jok the truth. D'Jok learned he had a father, a father that could never make up for the time they had lost, but a father that loved him, regardless, a father, that would do whatever he could to help his son stay safe. Now, his son was embarking on a new phase of life. Sonny wished to take part in that phase. He wanted the possiblillity to be there for his grandchild. Sonny had thought things trough, carefully. The decission he landed on, was one that wouldn't fly well with the pirates. Sonny had been aware of wich way would lead to safety when he and Corso ran from technoid. He had deliberately chosen the one that would trap him. «But why Dad? Why would you let them capture you?». Sonny looked at his son. «The answer will probobly shock Corso just as much as you D'Jok. I've been thinking of pulling out of the position as the pirates leader for some time now, don't get me wrong, I still enjoy being a pirate, this has more to do with you and your family, my family».

D'Jok was in tears. «So, if I get this right, you want to let someone else take over as chief of the pirates, to spend the time with my son or doughter?» he looked at his father. Sonny nodded it with a smile. «yes D'Jok, that is what I'm saying». D'Jok was lost for words, he hugged his father. All of a sudden, a bright light shone into their faces.

«Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you heard it first on Arcadia news, Sonny blackbones is retiering as leader of the pirates».

D'Jok tried to shield his eyes against the sharp light. «Dad!» he yelled. Sonny didn't like this one bit. Calleigh Mystic's abillity to surface where she was not welcome, was starting to grow old. «EVERYONE CALM DOWN!» the sharp order in the pirate chief's voice immediately brought everything to order. «Now that I got your attention, let me first put something straight» Sonny's face was one of extreme dissatisfaction. «Any conversation I have in private with my son, is no subject to newsreports, not even for you Calleigh mystic» His hazel eyes pierced her. Even Calleigh took a step backwards. «But you just said..». «I said it's not subject to any newsstory on your end. And who let you in? I was told the press was not allowed in here» Sonny looked up, to see Aarch come running with Duke maddox and technodroids. Great, could this mess possibly get any worse. Sonny felt his body froze, and his abdominal muscles tightened. The cramps set in again. Sonny sat down on the bench again. He felt strangely weak. His abdomin hurt, like if someone had sliced him open with a knife, Sonny curled up, to ease the pain a little. D'Jok grew pale. «Dad, your abdomin..» Sonny held his hands tightly over the wound. The bandages was wet. Aarch stormed forth. «Your excellency, get the press out of here, D'Jok get Dame Simbai». As both did as ordered,Aarch helped Sonny to his feets. «Can you make it to the room with some help Sonny?», but before his sentence was finished, Sonny fell unconcious to the floor. Aarch bent down. Carefully he checked Sonny. «Get help, he isn't breathing...»...

**oh the drama. This is not looking good for Sonny. Keep reading to learn of the exciting continuence. Rewiew?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: revelation

For a split second, no one moved. Not untill Sonny hit the ground, and remained lying down. He was not moving. «DAD!» D'Jok was in a state of shock, as he rushed over to his father, and kneeled beside him. «Dad? Do you mean to tell me that D'Jok, the striker of the snowkids, is infact the son of the infamous pirate chief Sonny Blackbones?» asked Calleigh. Clamp stepped aside and made a quick call. «Corso, we need the pirates here on Aarch academy. Sonny's collapsed». «WHAT? What happened?» Corso was furious. «Calleigh Mystic happened». «I thought they weren't allowed to talk to Sonny?». «They're not, but you know her..». Corso sighed. «Yes,I do». Even the pirates knew of Calleigh Mystic's abillity to always show up where she was not wanted. They themselves had a hard time keeping her of their trail. Caliegh had asked for interwiews with Sonny previously, but had so far been denied that. The pirates did not trust Sonny to be safe in her presence, as it seemed Technoid far too often followed her around. «We'll be there as fast as we can, take care of Sonny, and see if you can make him come to ok?». «Will do, see you soon Corso». Clamp ended the transmission and returned to the group that gathered around Sonny. Dame Simbai was examining him where he lay. «This is my fault, he wasn't strong enough, I never should have let him out of bed» she said. «You couldn't know Dame Simbai, Sonny is trained in making it appear that he is stronger than what's the case, it's a pirate survival skill». «But I still should have known» Dame Simbai said. Clamp sighed. «Dame Simbai, if Sonny didn't want you to know, he'd make sure you'd be unable to detect it. It's just who he is». Aarch made his way into the circle. «Your exellency, May I kindly ask you to have your droids remove Calleigh Mystic and her camerateam from the premisses? She is not allowed to talk to Sonny during the trial, and for the time being, Sonny has been placed in Dame Simbai's care for medical treatment. I personally would also ask Technoid to leave the premisses, as there is yet not determined why Sonny was removed from your custody. Here we will follow the judge's orders». Aarch bent down, and gently lifted Sonny from the floor and into his arms. He started walking towards Dame Simbai's lab with the pirate chief in his arms. D'jok followed him. As they all turned their backs on technoid when they left, they didn't see Duke Maddox evil smile. All wasn't lost. If he played his cards right, Sonny would soon be back in their custody, and then... Duke maddox smiled. Sonny posessed a lot of knowledge, and this time, he would gladly pass it on to them, without knowing it, Sonny Blackbones would be responsible for Technoid's oncoming war...

Aboard the black Manta, Corso, Artie and Bennet made ready to leave for Aarch Academy. All three pirates had a worried look upong their faces. Sonny collapsing was no good news. It indicated the seriousness of his illness. Corso had already talked to Dame Simbai and learned that Sonny was stabile, but asleep. But she wanted Clamp and the pirates assitance in further tests conducted on him. Corso was in deep thoughts. Dame Simbai had made mentionings of a substance that peeked extremely high on his bloodtests, and it worried Corso. Could the pill they had slipped him, however innocent it would be to a pirate, as a means to get out of a tight spot, have triggered a late reaction to chemicals in his body that made him sick? Where the pirates themselves to blame, or was this due to Technoid's recent «hospitality»? Corso didn't know, he had not had time to talk to Sonny about these things yet. And to top it all, Sonny had been too sick. But after all, not all was bad. Corso had learned of D'Jok and Mei's little secret. Sonny was thrilled. A grandchild. It made it easier for Corso to understand why Sonny wanted to go though with the case in court. A grandchild was huge, and Sonny, like any other grandparent, had strong desires to be around his grandchild, not as someone that snuck around in the shaddows, but really be there. If he was to ever have hopes of that, things needed to change. Sonny needed to clear his name, and have all charges removed. One could not count on Technoid's hospitality or immnuity, the only path they had not yet tried, was the one they were on now. Corso really hoped they would succeed. It had started to take it's toll on Sonny to always be on the run, afterall, he was not growing younger. All three pirates hoped in a small ship and headed for Aarch academy...

Sonny felt a dozing headche on the way. He had woken up just minutes earlier, and found that his normal clothes had been removed and replaced with something that looked like a hospital gown. It made him realise how serious this had to be. Dame Simbai handed him a cup of a hot herbal tea. «Drink this Sonny, you should feel better shortly». Sonny looked at the tea with scepsism. His pirate instincts were as always set on survival mode, and something told him this tea, whatever it was, would make him fall asleep. «What kind of tea is this?» he asked, smelling it. «It's from the Wambas planet, it is meant to make you relax». She said. Sonny nodded, his hazel eyes were watchfull as ever. «Did anyone check what Calleigh Mystic had taped before you stoped her?». Dame Simbai cought on to what the pirate chief was wondering. «Don't worry Sonny, she had no way to get it broadcasted. D'Jok took the tape from her». «Good» Sonny seemed to relax a little more as soon as he heard this. Dame Simbai had to smile. «I heard congratulations are in order!» she smiled. Sonny couldn't hold back a smile. «It's fantastic news, even though they are still a bit young». Dame Simbai sendt him a look over the top of her glases. «If Mei's mother had it her way, it would be no child at all». «WHAT?» Sonny seemed relaxed, but the way he spoke made it clear that he strongly disagreed with the woman. «She did ask Mei to have an abortion». Sonny clenched his fists. «I'm not surprised, coming from her». Dame Simbai herself had witnessed how Mei's mother had tried to manipulate everyone around her at a party, Sonny had removed Mei from the situation and calmed her down, and told Corso to handle «The dragon» wich was the pirates name for the inlaw from hell. «Mei's grown stronger and more confident since then, she wouldn't take that from her mother anymore» he stated. Dame Simbai nodded. «Mei has grown, thanks to the help she had from you and the pirates». Sonny nodded it, and took a big sip of the tea. It tasted sweet, like he had tasted this tea before. Dame Simbai read the question before he could speak it. «Yes, you have had this tea before, but you can't remember from where, and I am not at liberty to tell», «Fair enough!». Dame Simbai looked at the monitor again. She frowned. Sonny couldn't help but notice. «What? Something wrong?». Dame Simbai knew, that with his expertise, Sonny would have no trouble reading what her screens said. «Have a look» she suggested, and had Sonny see the holoscreen. Sonny stared at the screen. He didn't say anything. But Dame Simbai saw how he clenched his fists. «Do you know what this is Sonny?» she asked. Sonny had already revealed that he knew something. «yes I do, and it spells bad news for anyone ever connected to Technoid. If I'm correct, we have very little time to prevent several people from getting sick». Sonny reached for his transmitter. «Corso, take Artie and Bennet, and come to the Aarch Academy on the double, and ask Stevens and Klerko to run the Black Manta for the time being. We got work to do, and time is ticking». Sonny stoped when he heard Corso laughing. «Don't get all stressed out Sonny, we're already here» with that, the transmission ended. Seconds later, the three pirates came into the room, followed by Clamp and D'Jok. «Sonny!» Corso walked over and hugged him. «Are you trying to scare me into an early grave, by collapsing like that?». Sonny smiled. «No, just keeping you on your toes» he teased back. Then, he grew serious, and looked at Clamp. «Clamp, have you had any of the bloodwork tests Dame Simbai ran on me, done to you?». Clamp looked confused. «No, but I'm not sick..». Sonny was already on his way out of bed, when Dame simbai grabbed his arm. «Oh no, back to bed Sonny». Corso, Artie and Bennet had to turn away, to hide their laughs. Seeing Dame Simbai stoping Sonny from doing what he had intended to do, was a hillarious sight. Even D'Jok was struggling. Sonny hid his frustration. «Ok, but Corso, make sure Clamp gets tested ASAP. If I'm right about this, Technoid has a double plan with things, and it's starting to crack, this makes them dangerous, more than ever, and we have to stop them». Sonny lay back in the bed, drained of energy. Dame Simbai looked at him. «I told you to relax didn't I?». Sonny didn't care to reply. He had given his orders, and needed to rest. He had hidden his fears from all of them. Now, as they left him be in his room, Sonny could finally think things through. This was beyond bad. Why had he not realised this sooner? Technoid would not let anyone leave, no matter how low their security clearance was. All of the scientists had been forced to eat their meals in a large messarea inside the compound. Clamp and himself made no exceptions. Now, it made sence, why the food was for free. It contained small amounts of a substance that would cause something that occured as natural internal bleedings, killing a former emlpoyee that knew too much without it looking suspicious. Sonny realised what those short weeks in captvity had meant for him. It was due to the quick thinking of his pirates, that he had been saved. Sonny felt cold chills running down his spine when he thought of what technoid had planned for him. It would be the end of everything. It would make him no more than one of their droids, except he'd be made from flesh and blood, not a tin can. Sonny knew he had taken a huge risk this time, allowing himself to be captured and imprisoned. He had not expected to be sedated by technoid, nor that they would alter his transmitter. But Clamp had told him that they had found it, and melted it. It had taken some of the presssure of, but still, many unanswered questions remained. Sonny knew he would be safe untill he was stronger, now, he had to stretch that to the very limit. He didn't do this for himself, he never did. This was for his former collegues, his son, his doughter in law, his grandchild, for his late wife... as always, whenever he thought of her, he felt a sting of guilt. Was there anything he could have done differently back then? Sonny had gone through that same question, time and time over. He knew he had made the only possible choise, but, he would never get rid of the guilt. Sonny sighed, and fell back towards the pillows. He had too many reasons to carry on to give up. D'Jok still needed him, as did Mei, and the unborn baby. He had to do this for them, for everyone. Sonny felt the pressure was weighing him down. Right now, his knowledge could well be the last possible wall that stoped Technoid from taking over the world. If they got hold of him again, they would kill him. Sonny wasn't going to give up just yet, he relaxed himself as much as he could. Then slowly, he fell into a deep sleep..

Dame Simbai checked her alarm. Sonny was unaware, but she had rigged a silent alarm to keep an eye on him, now, it reported that he was sleeping. Corso looked at her. «What was that alarm?». «Nothing to worry about, it just told me that Sonny is sleeping. He needs to rest to recover his strenght». Corso nodded. He had a hard time trusting anyone outside the pirates organization, Dame Simbai, Clamp and D'Jok were the extreme exceptions. Sonny had been handed to Dame Simbai for medical care. It wasn't the first time. Corso still remembered that Sonny had been poisoned when they were on Paradisia years earlier. Their main objective had been to hide from Technoid where they wouldn't go looking for them. D'Jok and Clamp being there, had been a bonus for Sonny. Corso still remembered all that had happened, when Bennet and Artie had brought him to the snowkids villa, unconsious. Dame Simbai had placed him on her examination bed instantly, before long, she had conducted a thorough scan on him, and found him to have been poisoned. Thanks to her treatment, Sonny had remained alive, untill Magnus Blade, who went under the identity of Lord Phoenix, had managed to give Sonny an antidote. Since then, Sonny had grown very cautious about going anywhere alone, not that Corso would have let him. Sonny was too important for the pirates survival. Corso focused on what he had been asked to do. On a holoscreen infront of him, he could see the results of Sonny's most recent test. The colummn in the middle worried him. It was a normal substance, they all had a lower amount of it in their bodies, but this increased level, was dangerous. Sonny suspected it could be that Clamp had it too, but not in the same levels as himself. Corso checked the levels. Sonny had been had it, altough lower levels. «We got a serious problem gys..»

Judge Allegi could hardly believe what Duke Maddox presented her with. «I need to see real evidence of this allegation».

Duke Maddox nodded. «You'll have it, and we request Sonny Blackbones turned back into our custody. We'll take care of him, and make sure he is treated for his illness». Judge Allegi felt like something didn't ring right. «Your Excellency, it is highly likely that you and your company caused him to get this sick in the first place. Why would I turn him over to you if that was the case? Are you afraid of what he might tell in his testimony?». She decided to confront the duke up front. «Technoid had nothing to do with what happened to Sonny in that courtroom, that you have to blame on the pirates» Judge Allegi knew Technoid was a powerfull enemy, one that it was not wise to get on the wrong side of. She decided that it was urgent she got to talk to Sonny, find out what he knew, and fast. Technoid feared the mighty pirate chief more than anyone else. Clearly, Sonny could bring the mighty company of law and order in the galaxy, to it's knees. Judge Allegi sensed this case was getting bigger than just a normal court case. This was about more than Sonny beeing guilty or innocent. He was a gigantic threat to Technoid, and they would do all in their power to stop him. She sensed that turning Sonny over to Technoid, would be equal to signing his deathsentence. She was soon to learn the magnitude of the case...

Sonny looked at Corso with a worried expression. Then he looked at Bennet and Artie, then Clamp and Dame Simbai. «This is bad, we're running out of time. Corso, find everyone on that list you got from Technoid's hightech security vault. Get someone to gather them and have them innoculated». «With what Sonny? there is no cure for this».

Sonny's hazels grew dark. «You're wrong Corso, we had the cure all along, we just never used it, cause it would enable Technoid and the flux society to detect us». Corso's mouth fell open when Sonny's words made sense. Dame Simbai gasped. Sonny turned to her, a sly smile played on his lips. «Technoid think they won, they didn't. They gave us a chance to retalliate, and come out as victorers. We will reveal the truth about one of Shilos's many myths. We will use the flux no one thinks is anything else than a myth». Dame Simbai looked at him. «So. It's true? It does excist?». Sonny nodded it. «Yes, Dame Simbai, the most powerful flux in the galaxy, the seed of Shiloh, is real»...

**Now, it is getting exciting. There is more action to come soon. Want to let me know what you think of this?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The myth is unravelled.

Sonny leaned on his elbows, as he looked at his men, Clamp and Dame Simbai. All of them seemed lost for words. The seed of Shiloh, it had been a myth for so long. Now, Sonny Blackbones, the pirates beloved chief and commander, revealed that it excisted, and could possibly be the solution to what they were dealing with now. Corso found the abillity to speak. «Sonny, have you completely lost your mind? You know that the seed of Shiloh is uncontrollable..». «For most pirtaes Corso, but what other options do we have? The results of Clamps bloodwork also shows that he has the substance in his body. It was all I needed to have my worst fears confirmed». Corso looked at him with a worried look. «But what does this mean Sonny?». Sonny sighed, a deep sigh from within the heart. «It means, Corso, that any employee ever working for Technoid, could possibly have had untimely deaths because of their own employer. I should have realised this sooner, there was reasons for everything that happened during my own time with them, and Clamps». Clamp rose a hand. «But Sonny, the seed of Shiloh, it's always been concidered nothing more than a myth, a fairytale..». Sonny's hazels fell on Clamp. «That is true Clamp, but for good reasons. The seed of Shiloh, is, like the stories tell, wild, and in many situations, uncontrollable. It's the most powerfull flux the galaxy has ever seen, but it takes a lot to control it. You'd have to posess enormous physical strenght to harness it». Dame Simbai looked inquizzitive at him. «If you don't mind me asking Sonny, how do you know this for sure?», Sonny looked at her. «Flux only surfaces in footballers, is that what you're thinking of Dame Simbai?» he asked with a smile. «Yes, and as far as it is known, you're not one of the pirates team on the pitch». Corso looked up. «But, Sonny once was a footballer. Many years ago, when he was a rookie pirate, he trained with the team. He did play with the team for a few matches, but then, Technoid put the bounty on him, and we pulled him of the team, for protective reasons. After that, Sonny was going through more extensive training, selfdefense, weapons use, hand to hand combat, ropefleeing and the mandetory first aid training. Shortly afterwards, he was promoted to captain, and his schedule would not have permitted for any activity such as football anymore». Clamp looked stunned. «But as far as I can remember, you played football when we first met in planet Technoid..», Sonny nodded. «That's true, but there was also another reason for me leaving football when I did. I developed the seed of Shiloh, after a long stay there. And even I couldn't harness it, it was too powerfull for me to handle». Sonny looked tired, Dame Simbai wanted to shush everyone out, so he could rest, but something in Sonny's hazel eyes told her not to. Instead, she walked up to him, and held a scanner to his arm. «Sonny, you're wearing yourself out on this, you need to rest». Sonny shook his head. «There is no time, I know what Technoid is trying to do, and you need to know, I can't relax before you know» he pleaded. Dame Simbai nodded. «I understand, you tell us what we need to know, then I will give you something to sleep on». Sonny agreed to Dame Simbai's suggestion. She stuffed another pillow behind his back, and then Sonny took a deep breath, to reveal what the comparison of his own bloodtests to Clamps. « I have thought of it, since Corso brought me the results. It's no coincidence. Then, I looked at the common factors, both Clamp and I worked for Technoid, in the same plant, in the same timeperiod, on Akillian. I recall that all meals were served free of charge, it was a part of our pay, I was told by Bleylock. I have asked Corso to aquire the list of all former and present technoid employees, that could have these values of the substance, known simply as E565, in their systems». Clamp looked worried. «Exactly, what does E565 do to the human body Sonny?». «It breaks down the cellularsystem inside, almost undetected, but if an increased dose is administered, it could result in cardiac arrest, and ultimately, death». Clamp looked like someone had punched him, and then he stared at Sonny in shock, «Sonny, that would mean..» , «Yes Clamp, Technoid could be responisble for a genocide of enormous proportions, it all comes down to when they started doing it». Corso looked thoughtfull. And his silence did not slip Sonny's attention. «Corso?» Corso looked up at the sound of his friend, trusted confidante and leader's worried voice. «Yes, Sonny?». Sonny's hazels looked at him, a deep stare, like he was trying to read his mind. «You know something about this, don't you?» Sonny's tone of voice was mild and calm. Corso looked down, he should have told this sooner. «yes Sonny. This started back in the flux wars. The older Duke Maddox, our current one's father, he started experimenting on prisoners of war, some of us, the lucky ones, who escaped and became pirates soon after, got medical help. The ones that didn't... they suffered under the reign of Technoid, and finally, Technoid killed them..» Corso's voice chocked. Sonny knew what he was thinking, he had heard the story before. «Corso..» Sonny reached out, and pulled Corso into a hug. «I'm sorry for putting you though this..again», he sighed. «It's..it's ok Sonny, it's just..», «I know Corso, I know». Sonny noticed the questions in the eyes of the others around them. He ignored it. This was a personal matter for Corso, and if he didn't feel like sharing it with anyone. Instead, he focused on what needed be done. «Clamp, Corso will hand you a small sample of the seed of shiloh, I'll tell you how to proceed to make the cure from it». «But, how do you know it will work Sonny?» Clamp was more confused than ever. «I've used the flux that way before. Being the pirates flux, the seed of Shiloh, posesses several unique traits. One of them, is the abillity to heal real quick. The pirates have used it like that, in the most serious injuries we can sustain». Dame Simbai had a question she wanted an answer to. «Sonny, if the seed of Shiloh occurs in Shiloh's footballers, why haven't the pirates themselves made use of it in the galactik football cup?». Sonny gave her a smile. «Isn't it obvious Dame Simbai?

Any flux can be traced, they leave tracepatterns. With a flux as strong as the seed of Shiloh, what do you think would happen to the pirates if we used it?», Dame Simbai realised where Sonny was going. « You think Technoid would have tracked you down?». Sonny nodded. «The gf players of the pirates, are all members of the crew on my ship, it would turn us into sitting ducks». Dame Simbai nodded at this. She knew Sonny was right. He had a remarkable insight to how Technoid was thinking. An insight that came from hard experience. What the pirate chief had endured over the years, most people would have been unable to withstand. Not without loosing a part of their humanity. With Sonny, that had not happened. He had stood accused for many wrongdoings over the years, the only things Sonny would admit to, was petty theft, as the only way they had to survive. No one blamed them for that. Technoid had made sure of that. In order to support themselves, and keep from starving, the pirates were forced to steal. But they only trageted Technoid, the real monster behind their situation. Sonny had paid a hard price for those thefts. The bounty on his head had now raised to a staggering 20 million standard credits, someone was bound to turn him in, someone would have, if Sonny hadn't allowed for himself to get captured. Dame Simbai snapped back, as Sonny started to explain the technoid's involvement in all of this...

Judge Xandra Allegi was in shock. She didn't know how long she could keep a lid on this, but she was confident it would soon be out of the bag. What would her position as a judge in the legal system be if her connection to Shiloh was made known? Most people saw her as just a normal citizen on Akillian, but this could change in a minute. Her mother and father lived on Genesis, but they all had lived in the same place as the tragedy had recently struck. She, and her now diseased brother, were from Shiloh. Pirate territory, first under the reign of Magnus Blade, then, under Sonny Blackbones reign, a reign that was still the case. Magnus Blade.. all she knew of him, was that he lusted for money, ideals such as the pirates freedom, and the truth about the company that had killed so many of their own, didn't matter to him. When Sonny Blackbones was chosen the leader, he had changed many things. Wealth was on his list of things he craved for. He ensured the pirates were equipped with technology that helped them defeat technoid, and be on top of their game. He also made sure to rescue pirates captured or otherwise in trouble because of Technoid. For years, she had heard only good things about the pirate chief. Among the young women, she heard many of them telling of their crush on him, and how they would make it good for him, if they got alonetime with him. But everyone knew, Sonny Blackbones wasn't into those things. His main objective was to protect his pirates and their families, if he got killed in this, it would be all worth it to him. That was, before he found that his own son was still alive. That had changed things. But in a good way, everyone had felt happy for him. They all knew Sonny was hurting, deep down. No one really knew what Technoid had done, that made him so furious with them, it was for the select few to know. Sonny Blackbones was adored among the Shiloh pirates, she had seen far more of them than Technoid would have liked in the audience in court. She knew they would have gone out of bounds to free him if necessary. What puzzled her, was that Sonny had snuck that pill into his drinkingwater. Come to think of it, she felt sure she had seen fear in the hazel eyes of his. It even made her worry. Had Technoid done something to him, that Sonny had been prevented from telling? Judge Allegi knew time was running short. It was urgent she got to talk to Sonny as soon as possible. Like the pirates themselves, on a personal level, she wanted to set him free, and send him to safety, but she realised, Sonny had reasons to see this through. She had learned that his son, D'Jok and his girlfriend, Mei, was expecting their first child together. Sonny Blackbones was a grandfather to be. Off course he would want to clear his name of all charges. If she could, she would make sure it happened. Judge Allegi made sure no one could see her, and punched in a series of codes, before making a call...

Clamp and Corso were working fast, following Sonny's instructions to a tee. They knew Sonny was still too weak to participate in this as of now, Dame Simbai had given him something to sleep on, and they had seen Sonny fall asleep before they left his room. For as long as he was in the Aarch academy, he was safe. «Corso, don't you think using the seed of shiloh like this has potential to be dangerous?». Corso continued the mixing, according to Sonny's directions. «I trust Sonny completely on this, and the reason I do, is that he was the first in years to actually aquire the seed of Shiloh». Corso laid down his work. «Clamp, trust him, like I do. Sonny knows what he's doing. Don't forget, this is his field of expertise».

Clamp looked at him, «I know Corso, I've just never seen him this weak before, and if Technoid had anything to do with it.. who knows what could happen to the rest of us, subjected to the E565». Corso could only nodd it..

D'Jok and Mei were headed to Sonny's room. Mei was anxious to see Sonny. She knew he was sick, but hopefully, he could still take a short while with them. Dame Simbai came out of his room as they arrived. «Dame Simbai, how is Dad?» asked D'Jok. «He's awake, that father of yours refuses to sleep for very long at the time, I am seriously concidering putting restraints on him, to have him rest» stated the herbalist frustrated. D'Jok turned slightly to the side to hide a smile. «You know Dame simbai, knowing Sonny, he's probobly able to escape even a straightjacket» smiled Mei. Bennet happened to pass by at the same moment, on his way to Corso, and accidently overheard Mei's comment. «Pardon me, but I couldt help overhearing that last comment» he smiled sheepishly. «May I ask where you learned of our escapetraining Mei?» he asked her. Mei smiled faintly. «Sonny tought me». Bennet looked shocked. «I never heard that he did that before». D'Jok smiled. «You know Bennet, Mei is practically family to dad too, and perhaps even more now». Bennet loooked confused. «I'm afraid you lost me» he smiled sheepishly. «We're having a child, Dad's an expectant granddad» smiled D'Jok. Bennet smiled when he heard this. «That makes his motivation to stand trial and clear his name more understandable» said Bennet. «Wow, a third generation Blackbones, this is reason for celebration». Dame Simbai looked at them, «You two should go see him now. But don't wear him out, he still needs rest». D'Jok nodded, and gently led my by the hand, into the room.

Sonny was still resting, but he sat up as D'Jok and Mei approached. Sonny hugged Mei gently, not to hurt her. «Hi there princess, how are you feeling?» he asked with a smile. «I guess, about the same way you feel» she replied. «Sonny, do you know that you'll soon be a grandfather?» she asked. Sonny smiled back at her. «Yes, I know. And I am happy for the two of you. Have you made any plans about the future as of far, when the baby arrives? He or she will have plenty of bodyguards to look after her». «Erhm, discretely Dad, no spying this time!» commented D'Jok sarcastically. Sonny sent D'Jok a look that was supposed to look innocent. «Who's been spying on you D'Jok? That accusation could be taken offensively» he stated. «Dad..» , Sonny held his hands in the air. «Ok, ok, no spying, got it. But I will be around, one way or another». «And you'll be ever so welcome Sonny, If possible, i would like to ask you to come to the hospital when the baby is coming, cause that redheaded baby over there is sure to faint» teased Mei. «HEY!» D'Jok pouted, causing Sonny and Mei to laugh out loud...

Judge Allegi's hands were shaking. This could not be true. Not Ajay, Marjorie, little Shaye.. They had all been living on the one rock in the Shiloh Archipellago that Technoid had attacked. According to her contact in Shiloh, all 50 families living there, had been butchered. Among them, her own brother. Xandra knew they could not keep hiding this from the press, and especially not the nosy Calleigh Mystic for long, she needed to push Sonny's trial to have a fighting chance of finding him not guilty. Technoid was already fabricating evidence against him, they would not give up. She jumped at the sound of the phone. «Yes?» she replied. The caller was undisclosed and scrambled, «I got what you wanted, if you can make Sonny tell everything safely, and testify to this, it will clear him off all charges, but time is off the essence, Technoid's planning to attack the Aarch academy, to recapture him, this time, it's not sure he'll survive».

«I'll take care off it, if necessary, I got a safe place where he can be held». The voice was silent. «I'm sorry for your brother and his family Xandra». She looked at the screen, a tear formed in her eye. «Thank you, whoever you are». «I am nobody, a friend, a pirate, a freedom fighter, a defender of justice, and I hate to see Sonny being killed by technoid over things he didn't do. I know for a fact that he is innocent». «I know so too» whispered Judge Allegi, «Then, if you want justice for your brother, help Sonny, free him». «I will», then, the line went dead..

Duke Maddox looked over the new facillities underground. There would be no way whatsoever for Sonny to make contact with the world outside, once they had brought him here. Knowing that his team, Corso, Bennet and Artie were also at the Aarch academy, would make it a jackpot. Those three would make Sonny cooperate, maybe the implant would not be necessary? Maybe, by putting them in isolation, Sonny would do as he was told, to keep them safe. After all, they knew Sonny was sentimental. Then, Duke Maddox recieved a call. He ginned evil when he hung up. Sonny had nothing to loose in this trial, he would surely try to bring Technoid to it's knees. But now, he had a trumph card. «Sonny Blackbones, you will do as i ask of you, unless you are willing to risk the lives of Mei and your grandchild»...

**Oh no, this is not good. The next chapter will be exciting, a little appetizer:**

**Next time on GF:**

**«The courtdate is set for tomorrow»**

**«I will call Sonny Blackbones to the witnesstand»**

**«Dad, Mei.. I can't find her anywhere, she's been abducted!»**

**Exciting? And what do you think of this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: twist

Dame simbai interrupted the joined breakfast of the snowkids and the pirates present. «I got a call, Judge Allegi is coming in today. She wants to talk to Corso, Bennet, Artie and Sonny». All four of the pirates exchanged glances. Corso held on to Sonny's gaze a little longer than the others. There was a silent communication between the two. But Sonny didn't appear stressed. Dame Simbai had finally let him out of bed to eat with the others, after Sonny had complained of crumbles in the bed, it was hard enough to rest as it was, he saw no need to make it any harder. Sonny continued eating. Then, he pressed a button on his new transmitter. Slowly, he rose from the table. Corso followed him. «Mr Winters, it's Sonny Blackbones»...

Judge Allegi arrived at the Aarch academy. It was urgent she got to talk to Sonny. Technoid was breathing down her neck already, and she needed to stall things. Unfortunately, she needed to get this train rolling, before disaster struck. She had managed to buy Sonny some time, but placing him in Simbai's care, but Technoid was getting increasingly difficult to deal with. If Sonny lost, there would be no way around it, Technoid would get their claws in him, and from the looks of it, it would be almost certain death for him. She arrived at Dame Simbai's lab. Sonny was resting on the bed, but he was alert. «Your honor, what can I do for you?» he smiled. Corso sat next to him. «Since you insist on being formal Mr. Blackbones, let's get on with things shall we?». She took a seat, next to Mr. Winters, Sonny's defense attourney. «My client, Mr. Blackbones, has decided to come clean with everything he knows about Technoid, there is too many lives at stake, and Mr. Blackbones feels like there has been enough bloodshed as there has of far, and the recent attack on Shiloh, wich caused another 50 lives to be lost, is justified grounds to tell of the dark past of Technoid». Judge Allegi smiled «And his own involvement in things, wich led to him being a wanted man?». «It will be explained, and the big picture will become much much clearer» said Sonny. He glanced over at Corso. «I brought Corso, as he and I have been tight like brothers for the better part of our lives till this day, I could off course ask any pirate to testify in my behalf, they all would, but it wouldn't be real, I chose Corso, because he's the one that knows me, how I think and how I react. I owe my life to him, time and time over, that debt can never be paid off». Judge Allegi nodded. Mr. Winters pulled out a voicerecorder. «I will tape this conversation Sonny, just incase it may come in handy». Sonny nodded. «By all means, do so». As Soon as Mr. Winters started the recorder, Sonny started telling his story, as he remembered it. It was the start of many long hours...

Mei felt nauseous again. If this was life as a pregnant woman, she was never doing it over again. Anything she ate or drank, made her feel sick to her stomach. D'Jok had no idea what it had cost her to take that relatively short walk from their room to Sonny's. She did it cause she wanted to see him, and tell him the good news. Over the years, Mei had grown fond of Sonny, learned to see him for who he was, not just that cursed wanted poster. She had met Sonny on countless occassions now, usually in the cover of darkness. She could never forget the first time she had met him together with D'Jok..

************_flashback********************_

_They had been to the movies, to see the latest big movie. D'Jok wanted to go through the park on their way home. Mei felt sceptic about it. It was dark, and the park lacked lights, but for some reason, D'Jok didn't seem bothered by it. «I like coming here after dark, it gives me time to think, be annonymous for a change» he stated to his sceptic girlfriend. «D'Jok, it's dark here, and I don't feel safe going into a dark park at night» she complained. D'Jok took her hand. «It's safe, I promise» he smiled. Hessitantly, Mei followed him. It was nothing to worry about, she kept telling herself, it was safe, D'Jok said so. Oh, who was she trying to fool? D'Jok didn't know that anymore than she did, he just seeked for an adventure and somewhere to make out in the dark, without having to watch out for «the dragon» as he affectionately referred to her mother as. Mei had to agree that her mother could be a bit much sometimes, but she wasn't all that bad, was she? They were almost halfway through, when a dark, hodded figure, all of a sudden stood in front of them. Mei felt like screaming, but D'Jok quickly put his hand over her mouth. «Don't worry Mei, the pirates mean us no harm». Mei was stunned. «The pirates?». She had heard numerous stories about them, and most of them weren't nice. But she knew Sonny Blackbones was D'Jok's father. And the pirates leader. Now, the tallest of them, pulled his hood down. «Dad!» D'Jok let go of her hand and rushed over to hug his father. Sonny Blackbones smiled as he pulled his son into a hug. «Good to see you D'Jok, sorry I had to cancel the appointment earlier, something came up.. piratematters». D'Jok just smiled. «Don't worry Dad, I understand» he smiled. «I knew you would» Sonny's voice was mild and meek, and he smiled to his son. Then, as he suddenly sensed there was more people in the crowd, he looked up. His hazels fell of Mei, who took a step back. Sonny's share height frightened her. D'Jok snapped out ot it. He took her hand. «Dad, this is Mei, my one true love, Mei, this is my father, Sonny Blackbones, whom I am very proud of». Mei's blue eyes met Sonny's hazels. Sonny smiled calmly, and held out his hand, slowly, Mei took it. «It's a pleasure to meet you Mei» said Sonny, and placed his other hand on top of hers. Normally, something like that would have frightened Mei, but there was something about Sonny, that made her feel safe in his presence. «The same» she whispered. «D'Jok's told me alot about you, so in some respect, I feel like I know you, but I would love to get to know you better. Friends?» he smiled. «Friends» she smiled back. The pirates took them to a small bar, wich they learned was their hideout. Here, they made sure they got some food and drinks. Sonny and Mei got to talk alot more, and got to be good friends. A friendship that just grew over the years. Mei adored Sonny, he seemed to always know whenever they needed help, if he couldn't come personally, he would send one of his trusted men. Mei knew she was protected when walking the streets alone, a pirate always watched her back, and would be protecting her if she was in need»._

_ *************flashback end***************_

Mei had come to love Sonny over the years. Whenever she felt down and lacked energy from fighting her mother, either Sonny would see her personally the next day, or one of his men would. She knew he stuck to his promises. There was something about him that made her feel safe. But this.. not even Sonny could help her with this.. but if helped to know that at least her father and father- in- law loved the baby already, and didn't ask her to have an abortion. Her mother thought of no one but her own selfish needs. «D'Jok, I need to go to the bathroom». D'Jok looked worried. «Are you gonna throw up again? Mei, have you spoken to Dame Simbai about this? Maybe she has something that could help?», Mei didn't hear that last part, she ran and just about made it, before her entire breakfast was in the toilet. She hated this. She needed the energy, she felt so drained, but her body proved uncooperative. D'Jok looked worried at her when she returned. «I don't like this Mei, maybe we should follow your mothers advice...», «NO! We're having this child, how can you think of killing your own doughter or son? What do you think Sonny would think of that?» she screamed at him. D'Jok bowed his head in shame. Mei was right. Sonny would be down right horrified if he heard any of the kind. He had walked around for nearly 16 years not knowing he had a son, and then he found him. D'Jok didn't know what he feared the most, seeing the disappointment in his son in his fathers eyes, or the slap at the back of his head, that he was sure to recieve. D'Jok knew he deserved it. «I'm sorry Mei, I'm just not very good at these things..» Mei slapped him at the back of the head. «Thanks, I deserved that one» D'Jok smiled sheepishly. Mei smiled too. «Help me back to bed D'Jok, then, go get Dame Simbai. You're right, I need help to deal with this». D'Jok took her hand and led her to the room...

The following morning, Corso helped Sonny prepare. «Sonny?», Corso looked at his friend. Sonny seemed a bit tense, no wonder really. Because of how things played out, and the threats made by Technoid towards Judge Allegi, Sonny was left with no other alternative than to push things through in order to have a fair trial. «I'm as good as circumstances allows for Corso» replied Sonny silently. Corso lay a hand to his shoulder, their silent communication. He understood what his friend was going through. To Sonny, this could well be the last time he would still recognize any of his peers, his own son. If Technoid won, they would loose him. There would be no way to find him in time, and even if they succeded at a later time, there were other pirates that had been through the same proceedure. They had removed the implant, but none of the pirates in question, had survived for long. They never quite grew back to their normal self after that. Corso did not want that to happen to Sonny. «Well». He looked up, as Sonny spoke. «Time to go Corso». Corso sighed. «Sonny, before we go..», Sonny stoped and turned. His hazels met Corso's grey. «Yes Corso?», «If worst is to come, It's an honor to have fought by your side, and have you as my friend». Corso stoped, before he choked. But Sonny had already made him out. «The same Corso». He pulled Corso into a comforting hug. It felt like it lasted forever, before Sonny freed himself. «We must leave Corso» he simply stated. Sonny threw a long look at his bed, the room had been a prisoncell, but a safe prisoncell in an open prison. Now, he had no idea what lay ahead, all he knew, was that he would fight it with all he had. Then, he turned and walked out the door, time to face Technoid again...

«All rise, the honorable judge Allegi residing». Sonny stood next to Mr. Winters, his hazels looked around the room. Duke Maddox had a devilish smile upon his face. Sonny froze when he noticed that. A smiling duke Maddox was no good news. The snake had a card up his sleeve, and if was up to Sonny to find out what that card was. They sat down. Judge Allegi looked at her papers. «Today, I call Mr. Sonny Blackbones to the witnesstand». A gasp could be heard througout the room. Everyone had expected Sonny to be called last, that everyonce would be called before him. Sonny slowly rose from his seat, and walked up to the witnesstand. His height made several Technoid employees pull back, as if they thought he'd hit them. Sonny ignored them, and took to the witnesstand. The clerck swore him in, Sonny promised to be truthfull in his account of the events that lead up to this trial. Then he was asked to sit down. «Mr. Blackbones, please, do let us know how and from where it is that you know Technoid and it's leader, Duke Maddox». Sonny nodded, then adjusted the microphone, and started talking. He told of all he knew, from Technoid's selective schollarship program for gifted youngsters, wich he himself had been part of, his training in their facilitiies, his former boss, General Bleylock, who was believed to be diseased, and what he had been forced to, the bounty Technoid had put on his head, the neverending running, the sneaking around to protect the galaxy from this company's hunger for more power, the failed metaflux project, the death he was responisble for after escaping with the metaflux, the death of his wife, his son, his hopes for the future, nothing was left out. Sonny kept his voice calm and even, nowhere could it be said that he grew too eager or harsh. Then, came the dreaded time, the cross 's attourney approached him with a cheesy smile. «Mr. Blackbones, would you please state your name before the court?», «Sonny Blackbones». The attourney smiled sleek again. «Now, come now, Mr. Blackbones, that isn't your worldly name is it?» , «Mr. Beastly, May I ask what is the relevance of this question?» asked Judge Allegi, clearly annoyed. «Your honor, the relevance is, that we can prove that Mr. Blackbones is lying». «How so?», «I will get there momentarilly, that is, if you will allow me to continue?». «I'll allow it, but any more foolishness, and i'll aquitt Mr. Blackbones of all charges on the spot, got it?». «Certainly, your honour» smirked the attourney. Sonny clenched his teeths. It was evident, even to a child where this was going. «So, Mr. Blackbones, please state your real name to the court». Sonny stared the attourney in the eyes, making him take a step back. «I'Son D'arish», a new gasp was heard in the crowd at this piece of information. The D'arish family was known troughout the galaxy. A branch of the family, Evan, had broken out and wanted a simple life with his wife, Beth. Sonny Blackbones family. A family of noble decent. «And how long did you plan to keep this herritage hidden?». The attourney was unwilling to let go of the subject. «It never mattered much to me during my upbringing, why would it matter at adulthood?» Sonny asked. «I'll be asking the questions here Mr. Blackbones, your obligation is to answer to them». Now, Mr. Winters had enough of Beastly's behaviour. «Your honor, Mr. Beastly is badgering my client, will you please ask him to behave?» the attourney asked politely. «I am giving you a warning Mr. Beastley, stay in line, or we're through». Sonny made sure his hands were out of sight. He clenched his fists. He had expected that Technoid would try to discredit him, and his credibillity, but this was none of it, it was tearing open old wounds, an effective way of killing your oponent's resistence. Technoid had widely miscalculated him this time. But the Duke's snakelike smile had made him veary. Something was up, and Sonny's alarms had gone off, he tried to relax as he waited for the next attack...

Mei felt even worse than before. She wanted to be there in the courtroom, to support Sonny, but found herself too sick. Dame Simbai had come to see her, and had perscribed some antivomit meds and herbs for her condition. D'Jok had already left for the trial, she could understand him. Sonny was his father, and D'Jok really felt proud of him and what he stood for. It was perfectly normal to be with your one living parent in a time like this. D'Jok had even called Maya, his fostermother, and asked her to see if she could see what would happen in her crystalball. For years, Maya had refused to do any of the kind when it came to D'Jok. It had turned out, that in some ways, Sonny and D'Jok's faiths were linked, because of the father and son bond, so she couldn't make out for sure who the prediction went for. This time, the crystallball had been what she described as foggy. She could make out nothing. Ususally, that meant that things could turn two ways. Sonny had seemingly been very relaxed before they left. Mei was dozing off, when a gust of cold wind woke her. She wasn't alone in the room. Before she could realise what was going on, a sponge was held over her mouth and nose. Mei fell unconcious. The abductor smiled. Duke Maddox would be pleased with his work. He carefully bound the girls hands, in case she could come out of this state too soon, and gaged her. He then placed a note onto Mei's bed before he lifted the unconsious Mei to his shoulder, and left through the airvents. Little did he know, that the pirates had taken precautions, and placed hidden cameras in the room, a camera had recorded all that happened, and also identified him..

In the courtroom, Duke Maddox recieved a message on his earpiece. The package had been delivered. An evil smile formed on his face. This would stop Sonny's mallicious lies about his company for sure. He leaned back, and listened to the continued explanation of the infamous pirate chief. Sonny seemed confident, and had no problems answering the questions thrown at him by . The pirates backed Sonny's account of events in the form of taped videos, that they off course had ran through filters and programs, to prove their authentisity, and pictures, some showed the flux wars, others showed injured men, most of them pirates, some even showed Sonny, with various forms of injuries. All of wich was attributed to Technoid's continued hunt on them. Judge Allegi sent Technoid an annoyed look. They seemed to enjoy this too much. When Sonny was done explaining, and crossexamination was over, he was allowed to return to his seat. Corso walked past him on his way up. For a brief second, he stoped next to Sonny, and put a hand to his shoulder. Sonny's gaze met his. Then, they went separate ways. Sonny took his seat, and listened to Corso's testimony. His gaze wandered off to the Technoid bench. Duke maddox growled when Corso answered with no problems. Mr. Beastly was getting increasingly frustrated. Many pirates would take to the witnesstand and tell only good about Sonny, wich Technoid off course hated. Finally, Judge Allegi decided to call the day. Sonny felt how he tensed up. It had yet not been cleared where he'd be staying now, he suspected to be turned over to Technoid's care, preparing that they would prep him for the implant as soon as he was back in the cell. But Judge Allegi sensed his distress. She knew that Sonny was innocent, all they could get him on, was smaller offences, and those could be justified as a means to support themselves. Surrendering him to technoid was out of the question. «Mr. Blackbones, you will return to Aarch Academy and stay in Dame Simbai's care, untill this trial is over and a conviction finds place». Sonny nodded. «Thank you, your honor». She nodded. «Just behave nicely, and we will have no problems» she simply said. Corso smiled, as they left the courtroom and entered the policecar ready to take them back to the academy. D'Jok had left before, he was worried for Mei, and wanted to be with her. Sonny could understand that, her being pregnant and all. But as soon as they arrived at the academy, it was evident something was wrong. Aarch and Clamp met them. «Sonny, please, come quick, you need to calm down D'Jok, he's like a caged animal...» Sonny frowned, and his hazels narrowed. «Clamp, what are you talking about?», Clamp took him by the arm. Sonny ran along with him to D'Jok and Mei's room. The sight that met them, was horrifying. D'Jok was sitting on the bed, redeyed from crying, shaking like a leaf. «D'Jok» Sonny stormed over to his son and pulled his son into a comforting hug. «What's wrong D'Jok? Where is Mei?» he asked. «She's gone dad, they've taken her» sobbed D'Jok. Sonny felt like a cold claw gripped his heart. Then, he noticed that D'Jok was clenching a piece of paper in his hand. «D'Jok, what's that note?», D'Jok handed it to him. It was adressed to him, written on a technoid marked paper. The note read: « You may think you won Blackbones, but concider this, is it worth the lives of your doughter in law and your grandchild? Surrender now, and she'll live, if not, it's another life on your consience»...

_Chapter 8 is one of the best in my opinion, what you you my dear followers?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Where is Mei?

Mei felt cold. The room had no heat, and she was dressed in her pajamas still. Her stomach hurt. The abductor certainly did not know how to treat a pregnant woman. It had taken her forever to get her hands out of the ropes. Now, she removed the blinds. The room was white, nothing anywhere told her anything of where she was. She looked to use her transmitter, but off course, someone had taken it. «Stay calm Mei, you can get through this, you know you can» she said to herself. She calmed herself down, trying to remember the survival training from Shiloh. Was it Sonny or Corso that had learned her this? She couldn't remember, it was definately one of them. Then she remembered what Sonny had said. «If you're in a room with no apparant way out, it doesn''t mean that all excits are blocked. Sometimes, they may have been concealed for a reason. Check the walls, and look for anything that recembles an airvent, that is big enough for you to crawl , when you get there, find a way out, but leave trails only you or someone that knows you would identify. And then, you try to make it out». It had been a good advice. Mei had learned to listen to the two experienced pirates when it came to matters such as this. She started searching. She still had her socks on, so her feets wouldn't get cold. She wished she would have had her panicbutton by now. When she had used it, at a time D'Jok was away, it had made sure one of the pirates sat with her untill he came back. Even Sonny had come. She knew he was in danger everytime he set foot outside his ship, but Sonny had told her not to worry for him. He had been doing this escape act for years, and knew his way around the neighbourhood. Mei had even asked him about being wanted, and constantly on the run. She had not expected him to answer that question. He had. It was challenging, but kept him alert. Sonny had used these occassions to train Mei, both mentally and physically. Now, Mei was calming herself down, just like Sonny had thought her to do, and focused. There had to be a way out of this room. She checked all the walls again. Bingo. There, floorlevel. It was big enough for her to fit into. Mei loosened the barrs, and slowly started her first solomission as a wannabe pirate wife...

Corso had called in all available teams to help look for Mei. Sonny was trying to calm down the very distressed and upset D'Jok. Out of all the low things one could expect from Technoid, this was the lowest. Corso knew Sonny was doing his best to hide it, but just underneath the surface, the fury roamed the pirate chief, and if he didn't watch carefully, it would explode. Corso did whatever he could to remain calm. Sonny was too close to both D'Jok and Mei, they were family to him, and it would cloud his judgement. Corso could only hope they would manage to keep Sonny from doing exactly what Technoid wanted. This seemed to be the worries of other pirates in the academy too. « Corso?» he looked up from what he was working on when he heard Sonny's familiar voice. «Yes Sonny?». «Search every last inch of every technoid facillity on all of Akillian. The timeframe doesn't allow them to have moved her very far, and check all traffic to and from the planet, especially, the from category, make sure all destinations within a timeframe of five hours is checked». Corso nodded. So far, Sonny didn't seem to think of anything stupid in regards to technoid. «Sonny?». The pirate chief turned. «Yes Corso?». «Don't go and do Technoid's bidding this time. Remember the last time?» he reminded his friend and captain. Sonny nodded. «You know I had to do what I did». Corso nodded. «Yes, and if nearly came at the price of your life, don't do that again Sonny, you got too much to fight for». Sonny nodded. Corso could see his strenght was starting to wear low. «You should try to rest Sonny, you're still not fully recovered from your disease» he reminded him. «It's no point Corso, as long as we don't know where Mei is, no one is able to relax». Corso could see that. «And what about D'Jok?». Pain was painted in Sonny's face. «He's not coping at all Corso, even I can't reach him this time..». Corso had to ask, even if it meant to hurt Sonny badly. «does he blame you for what happened to her?». Sonny denied that. «No, he knows I'll pull all of Akillian apart if I have to, to find her». Sonny sighed, a deep sigh, coming from somewhere deep in his heart. Corso understood. He lay his hand to Sonny's shoulder. «So, where do you want us to start?»...

D'Jok was phasing back and forth. He was unable to think straight. All he could think of, was Mei. Where was she now? Was she and the baby ok? D'Jok knew he handled this pretty bad. He blamed himself for not being here to protect her, when she was abducted. «D'Jok?», he stoped. Artie, the youngest pirate looked worried at him. «Are you hanging in there D'Jok?». D'Jok felt like letting out a scream of frustration. «I'm not Artie, my head is a mess, I worry like crazy for Mei and the baby, and on top of that, I don't know how long I may still have my Dad around to help me sort out the mess..», Artie just nodded it. «D'Jok..» the young pirate hacker sat down on the bed. « I wish I could say that Sonny would take care of everything, like he usually does, but this time... even us pirates are worried for the outcome of the trial. If we loose, we loose Sonny. Seeing Technoid taking him away..» Artie stoped. D'Jok knew what the pirate didn't say. His father had become the last barrier between the good and evil. He was a shining beacon, the one that showed what way to go. «I hope Dad knows how to find Mei, I would be lost without either of them» said D'Jok. «As we would be without Sonny» replied Artie silently. D'Jok felt tears pressing. «What am I goning to do Artie? Not only do I risk loosing my father, but I don't even know if Mei is still alive..». Artie looked at him. «D'Jok, I once felt the same way when I was forced to leave my family to join the pirates. Sonny has in a sense been a father to me. Loosing Sonny would be loosing the one real parent I've relied on for everything. But loosing Mei, it must feel a houndred times worse, I think Sonny is probobly the only one that would understand that..». D'Jok couldn't keep the tears back. Then, he looked to the doorway. There, stood Sonny and Corso, they had heard everything. Sonny looked like he had seen a ghost, and was looking pale from the shock of realising that right now, his own son, was basically reliving his own past. Without a word, Sonny walked over, and pulled D'Jok into a tight hug. «History will not be repeated D'Jok, we will find Mei and save her, I promise you, we will». D'Jok hugged his father. Standing here, in this tight hug, D'Jok felt Sonny's heart beat. Usually, he would have found comfort in knowing his father would always solve the problem. This time, it was different. D'Jok had no problems admitting he was scared. But right now, Sonny's heartbeats told him, that so was he. «Dad, I'm scared» D'Jok whispered. Sonny's hazels met D'Jok's murky greens. «I know son, I know» he whispered. «What if I loose the both of you? What will become of me then?» he asked. «That won't happen D'Jok, I will make sure to find a way to stay in contact, even if the worst should happen» said Sonny. He wasn't sure how he was going to do that, but he would find a way, he had to...

Mei had crawled a long way in the vents. Thank godness Sonny had told her how to do this, if not, she would not have known what to do. She reminded herself that she was gonna hug Sonny for teaching her this when she got out. That was, if she got to see him again. She worried that Sonny could have been placed in Technoid's hands again by now. Sonny had not told them what lay in store if that happened, but they knew, he knew. Technoid had made sure to tell him, but he would not share it with them. Instead, he had focused on the baby, making sure they had mentally prepared themselves for the job. Sonny had been very personal when he had told them of D'Jok's mother and his own preparations when they had found out that D'Jok was about to be born. If Sonny was taken by Technoid, they would never see him again. She just knew it. To Sonny, it was the equal of a deathsentense. If they lost him.. No, stop thinking like that. Mei felt as she could hear Sonny's voice in the back of her mind. What had he told her to do? Mei thought of it. «Focus on the task ahead. Look for any weakspots, and use every tool you have at your disposal, if you have none, be creative».Well, it was time to get creative then, thought Mei, and pulled out her bra. It could certainly be used for something...

Tia was worried. Even though she and Mei wasn't sharing a room anymore, it wasn't necessary now that Mei was pregnant. Everyone knew she wanted to be with D'Jok. But, they had been the best of friends for so long. Not knowing where she was, it startled Tia. Could something bad have happened to her. She decided to filter some technoid recordings she had gotten from Artie, just to have something to do...

Corso had the results back from the search teams of the pirates. They had searched almost every possible Technoid area, with nothing. Aarch, Dame Simbai, Clamp, Bennet, Artie and Sonny waited for him. They could tell it was not good. «Where could they have taken her?» he asked out loud. Sonny rubbed his chin. «Not to Duke Maddox house, it's too obvious, but have it checked still». He seemed to think. «Sonny?» he looked up. «What is it clamp?» , «Do you remember the cold lab in the mountains? The secret underground lab?». Sonny looked at him. He had not even conciderd that possiblillity. «Corso, assemble a team. We will create a diversion. I'll also need two Clones to pull this off». Corso had a small smile on his face. « you know where to find her?». Sonny nodded. «If I'm right, she should have made some partly escape herself too». «How so Sonny?» Aarch wanted to know. «she was in no condition to go anywhere» stated Dame Simbai. But Sonny didn't agree. « In a state of emergency, the human brain shuts down all such normal everyday problems and focuses on survival. Mei has that in her, i know, cause I trained her for eventuallities like that» said Sonny. Then he proceeded to explain how they would outmanouver Technoid...

Duke maddox looked at the phone for the millionth time. Blackbones was getting slower with the years. Had it been earlier, the fight would already have started. The pirate leader would surrender, possibly, he'd come to turn himself over the same night. Duke Maddox had high hopes of that. He had been thinking. It would be better if Sonny could be persuaded to come back on his own free will. Rather than putting the implant in him, maybe the way they should go about this, was being friendly? Duke Maddox had no doubts they would win, and Sonny would be theirs again. And they knew he had grown sick. He needed be examined by a doctor, and then medicated to recover fully. During this time, Duke Maddox wanted to keep him at his own estate. He looked up as a signal for an incoming call came up. «Yes?», «he is here your excellency»...

Stage one of the three step plan was put in motion. Bennet observed as the clone of Sonny approached the technoid building. The clone could fool even him. It would really look like Sonny, and talk like him too. Even the burnmark on his back was the same as the pirate chief had. Clamp and Sonny had put lots of efforts into the two clones they made. If he didn't know, he would be certain it was Sonny. «Ok Corso, Sonny- clone number one has just entered the building»...

Dame Simbai had disagreed at first, but everyone knew, Sonny could be very perusasive with it came right to it. This time, it concerned the lives of Mei and his unborn grandchild. Dame Simbai worried Sonny wasn't strong enough to make the trip. Sonny had taken a shot of the cure that Clamp and Corso had made with the seed of shiloh. A quick examination convinced Dame Simnbai. «But what if Technoid comes to check?», she said, knowing that the chance was they would. «Then, they will meet Sonny- clone number two» stated the pirate chief. He packed a small backpack with what he needed to execute the rescue mission. Artie came by. He handed Sonny an electronic map. «I upgraded it with what you asked Sonny, if there is any guarding there, it would show as red dots». Sonny nodded it. «Thanks Artie». Clamp was going with him, along with Arch and Rocket. D'Jok wanted to go, but Sonny told him no. «You need to stay here, and get things ready for our return, don't worry D'Jok, I'll let you know as soon as she is safe». D'Jok sighed. He had hoped to have at least Micro- Ice to talk to, but this time, Micro- Ice was going on the mission with Sonny. D'Jok watched as they made ready to go. «D'Jok, take the clone to my room and have him put to bed. Make sure everything looks like normal, he is wearing the robe, just to make sure we don't have Technoid growing suspicious». Sonny looked around. Technoid would be stalled by the clone they sent in there, but he placed one in the academy too, just to maske sure to cause some confusion. Knowing Technoid, if they found out what he was about to do, he would be in trouble up to his neck. It would prove Dame Simbai to be unable to detain him, and would lead to him being returned to the company's care. Sonny knew what that meant. He would never admit to it, in front of his men, or his son. But Sonny was afraid this time. Technoid had not gone to such extremes before, they were either growing desperate, or the pirates were facing hard times to come. They would manage. Sonny had prepared for those kind of situations. The kidnaping of Mei, it was not aimed at the pirates as an organization. This was personal. Sonny and his team, consisting of Artie, Corso, Arch, Clamp, Rocket, Micro- Ice and himself, left on the snowkids snowmobiles. Sonny checked the maps before they reached the mountains. He had not been here for years. Now, it was time again. To Clamp, this was more unknown territory. Sonny had been here before. Working for Bleylock. Isolated from the other scientists. Sonny closed his eyes. He did not want to remember what had gone on back then, even now, after all these years, and Bleylock dead and gone, he felt nauseous with the bare thought of the life here. They parked the snowmobiles out of sight. Sonny ordered them hidden, so they would not be easily spotted. Then,they started a climb up the back of the mountain. Sonny stared at the white mountain top. « Decent back into hell» he mumbled...

_obviosuly another place for bad memories. Let's pray they find Mei in due time. Chapter 10 will be up soon. I hope Sonny's little plan to fool Technoid falls to taste, cause he has more cards up his sleeve yet. And please, rewiew._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The secret of the Akillan mountain

The group rapelled into the ravine at the bottom of the mountain. Sonny checked the map. No signs of any guards. Sonny thought of the past. No one in the group knew just how much he hated coming here, what horrible memories he had from here. And Sonny did not feel like letting anyone know. He used a device to check the codelock. Seconds later, the door slid open. «Well, we got no time to loose, the clones aren't gonna fool technoid for very long. We need to get moving» he said. Slowly, and without a sound, the group entered the cave...

Mei, had crawled very far, and felt exhausted. The adrenaline had gotten her far, but she was not safe yet. She moved slowly, and it was still cold. Not freezer cold, but still, too cold for confort, with her just wearing a pajamas. If only D'Jok was here... Mei wondered how he would take it when he found her missing. Then, she thought of her father in law, Sonny. Was he still safe at the academy, or had Technoid taken him? Would she ever get to see him again? Mei just couldn't imagine how devestated D'Jok would be if he had to witness Sonny being taken away by technoid, and led to a very uncertain future. She wanted their child to get to know Sonny, as Sonny would want to know his grandchild. She still remembered the smile and look in his hazels when she told him the good news. He had already known for some time. Mei was not surprised. You had to be even better at covering your steps if you wanted to keep Sonny in the dark. Neither she or D'Jok knew how to do so. She knew Sonny had posted men around the clock to watch over them. He worried that Technoid could possibly use them to put pressure on himself and the pirates. Sure, Sonny sometimes seemed to want to lock them both onboard his ship, so he would know where they were, and that they were safe, but that wasn't his way. He found the golden middle roads all the time. To think they possibly would loose him to Technoid... Mei shook the thought. If Sonny was still able to follow what was going on, she suspected he was already planning a rescue mission. He might even be on his way. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. «If you're out there Sonny, please, come fast, I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this»...

The mountain was eerily silent. If if was one thing you hated about Technoid, it was silence. Corso was checking all the walls, as Sonny tried to decide what route should be followed. «These mountains are treacherous Corso, we have to hold together» he stated. Corso gave him a funny look. To him, the mountains were no different than Shiloh's mountains, and yet, Sonny seemed a lot more carefull than usual. Sonny knew something, something that obviosuly scared him. Corso wanted to know what was bothering him, but Sonny didn't seem to want to focus on it. He led the group into the corridors. «Wow, it hasn't changed» whispered Clamp silently. Sonny nodded. «It seems deserted, but knowing technoid..», The group said no more. They just moved as fast as they could in the direction Sonny pointed them to. Sonny seemed to count the doors. Obviously, he had a clear idea of where they were headed. Sonny seemed to want to stop in front of a door, but something made him change his mind. Sonny led them a few more doors down, then, he brought out a heatscanner, and checked the area. «We're here» he stated...

The vents were starting to slope downwards. Mei found it increasingly heavier to move, without slipping and falling. She had no desire to hurt herself in here. She would get a long way, but not all the way out. She had realised hours ago, that she needed help. She had found some padding and used it to warm herself. Slowly, she started creeping forwards...

Clamp gazed over at Sonny. The pirate chief was working fast, checking every corner, and every door. So far, no technoid guards was found, but they all knew it was just a matter of time. If Mei was held here, like Sonny suspected, there would be guards. The light joging forwards, stoped as Sonny raised his hand. Corso looked at him. «Technodroids» he whispered, «at least 12». Corso nodded. «This is the place Sonny, now, we just got to find out where they're holding her». Sonny pressed himself against the wall. He timed it, as the sound of the marching droids came closer. «Any other heatsignatures here Sonny?» whispered Arch. Sonny checked the scanner. «Yes, only one. This is the place. Technoid does not place this kind of guarding for a storage facillity, they conceal something else here, something not meant to be known to the world». Corso heard how Sonny's already whispering voice turned even lower at the last part of the sentence. What was he hiding from them? Corso knew, without a shaddow of a doubt, that these corridors and rooms held secrets, not necessarily nice ones. And for some reason, it seemed to startle Sonny. He hurried things up, clearly, he wanted to get out of here and fast. Sonny followed the heatsignature. «Isn't it strange that no living humanbeing seems to be working here?» whispered Clamp. Sonny didn't answer. He remembered all that had happened down here, before he became labpartners with Clamp. This was the place where he had conducted his earliest experiments, the place Bleylock had found for him. The very place that had been the beginning of the undoing of his family. Sonny struggled to keep the memories, threatening to take over, at bay. He had to remain focused. A soundless bleep showed a heatsignature behind the door. Sonny made sure they remained unseen. As soon as they were all in the room, they closed the door. Sonny turned on a flashlight. The room was white all over. Like a sterile hospital. « Do you think Mei was here?» asked Rocket. Micro- Ice saw something and walked up to it. He picked it up and handed it to Arch wich stood closest. Arch looked at it. It was a rope, and blindfold, and a little heartshaped necklace. Micro- Ice recognized it. «D'Jok gave that one to Mei when they found out about the baby» he said. Sonny took the necklace, and held it in his hand. Everyone could see the emotions in the pirate chief's eyes. Sonny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, his fists slowly clenched. «If they hurt her or the baby in any way...», he didn't have to say anything else. All that was in the room understood the meaning. They thanked their maker that they were not in technoid's shoes by now. Sonny scowered the room. There, an open panel into the airwent system. Sonny smiled. «Good girl Mei, you remembered what I thought you» he whispered. Then, the group made their way into the vents...

Mei had done all shew could to keep warm. It was not working. Her body moved slower in the cold vents. Mei feared she was going to freeze to death. What if the pirates were out looking for her in the wrong place? This facillity obviously wasn't in daily use. Mei wished she had her transmitter with her. Then, she could have called D'Jok..no, she knew she would not have called D'Jok for this kind of help. She would call Sonny. Her dear father in law, he would always take care of everything. «I'm sorry D'Jok, I can't do this anymore» she whispered, before she fell into deep sleep..

The rescue group was in the sloping part of the vents. Things were slowed down a bit. All of a sudden, Sonny stopped. «Mei!» he rushed forwards as fast as he could. Mei was sleeping, but she was very cold. «Corso, warm clothes and blankets, on the double, we need to get her warm now!» Sonny lifted Mei's frozen body and pulled his jacket off, to warm her. The signature red jacket of the pirate leader, was put on to Mei's body, and Sonny closed it. «Aren't you gonna be freezing Sonny? That pullover of yours isn't very warm» said Clamp. «Don't worry about me, I'll be fine» said Sonny. He started rubbing Mei's hands to get some warmth into her. Corso handed him some blankets, and Sonny wrapped them around Mei's body. «Mei» he whispered. Slowly, Mei's eyes fluttered open. «Sonny..», «Shhh, all is ok, we'll get you safely out of here, and back to the academy». Mei had tears in her eyes. «Sonny, I feel so cold..», Sonny continued rubbing her, nonstop. «I know, I'm working on it, you'll be warm soon, I promise», «My feets, they feel so frozen..». Corso looked desperate on him. «Sonny, we didn't bring any extra shoes for her..». Sonny carefully lifted her into his arms. Mei was still frozen. «I'll take her Corso, you just lead the way out». Corso looked at him. «The same way we came in? It's too long and too risky Sonny. There must be another way out». Rocket studied the map. «There is, and it's closer to the snowmobiles» he said. He showed them. Sonny agreed it was the best. He found an extra pair of socks in his backpack and put them on to Mei's feets. Her teeths were chattering from the cold. Sonny looked compassionately at her. «Mei, do you feel strong enough to walk, or should I carry you?». Mei turned over on her side, and vomitted. All the boys turned away, as they found this rather nasty. «I guess that settles it huh Sonny?» said Corso. Sonny nodded,and placed Mei's head against his shoulder when they started walking. Mei felt like sleeping, but Sonny kept talking to her in a soft, low whispering, telling her to hang in there, she'd be safe soon. Mei believed him, being in Sonny's arms felt safe. She knew he would give his own life to keep her safe. Mei lost track of time, and this time, Sonny felt she was warmer. He didn't have the heart to wake her, and carried the sleeping young woman through the dark air vents in the Akillian mountain lab...

D'Jok was like a wild beast. He had not heard anything from his father, and the rescue team. Had they been captured? Was that it? And what about Mei and the baby? D'Jok felt as if he was loosing it. Artie checked the weather reports and held an open channel on his transmitter, to hear any news from Bennet on the clone that was sent into the building of Technoid's. All of a sudden, it gave a sound. «Artie, answer, it's Sonny». Artie quickly pressed the reciever. «We're here Sonny, what's your status?». «We've found Mei, she's alive and well, but very cold. Have Dame Simbai prepare something warm for us when we return». «Got it, I'll take care of it». «Any word from Bennet and clone number one?». «No, none, it seems Technoid is too stupid to see the difference between the real you and a clone». «We'll be in in less than thirty minutes, be ready». Artie looked at D'Jok. He had heard form Sonny's voice that he was freezing. «We'll be ready for you Sonny, you just hurry up». He ended the call. «They're almost back D'Jok. Have the clone removed from Sonny's room, he'll need to stay in bed now, he sounded cold» said Artie. «And Mei and the baby?». Artie looked at him. «They're ok D'Jok, thanks to Sonny». D'Jok nodded it. Then he went to make the room ready...

Dame Simbai had made hot tea read for the rescue team. She had D'Jok and Artie remove the Sonny clone and disable it. Sonny would soon take his position as himself again. A gust of cold wind was felt as the team entered. D'Jok froze when he saw Mei, unconcious in Sonny's arms. «MEI!» he screamed. «she's ok D'Jok, calm down, but she is very cold, she needs to get warm» said Sonny, as he threw a wooried gaze on the young mother to be, the mother of his grandchild. Mei was wrapped in blankets, and wearing Sonny's jacket. Sonny wore nothing but a thin, black pullover. And from the blue lips of his, he was freezing. Dame Simbai reacted. «Clamp, Corso,Get Mei to bed, and wrap her in heating blankets to get her warm. Sonny, you go get ready for a hot bath». Sonny looked at her. «I don't need a hot bath, a shower will do». Dame Simbai placed her hands on her hips. «Sonny Blackbones, must I remind you that you've been put in my custody untill your trial is over?». Sonny looked at his son , then his men. All the pirates struggled to keep from laughing at this order. «I'm sorry Sonny, but she is right. Better do as she says» said Corso, he was struggling. Sonny carefully carried Mei to the bed, and carefully laid her down, slowly, so he wouldn't hurt her. Then he turned to D'Jok. «We found this on the ground while we were searching for her, you might want to give it back when she wakes up» he said with a smile and placed the necklace in D'Jok's hand. D'Jok shuttered when he felt how cold his father was. «Dad, you need to get warm, or else you'll get sick again». Sonny nodded.

As Clamp and the others were focusing on Mei and the unborn baby, Sonny was sitting in a hot tubbath. The warm water made him feel sleepy, or was it perhaps the tea that Dame Simbai had insisted on him having? Sonny didn't know. He used the time in the hot water to think ahead. Planning the next stage. So far, lady luck was still on his side. A plan started to form. The clones would serve this purpose well. Sonny knew he had to talk to Mei, before the following morning, hoping she'd feel well enough. Perhaps there was a chance to close this case after all without any more bloodshed? His thoughts drifted back to Shiloh and the recent happeing there. Shiloh was still in a state of shock. But also, there was something about Judge allegi that sounded familiar. It was like he knew of her from somewhere. Sonny made a call to Artie. «Artie, check Judge Allegi's background, all the way back to her childhood». «Sure Sonny, but why? Is this bad news?». The pirate leader sighed. «I don't know Artie, but I have a feeling I know her from somewhere, I don't know wheter it's good or not». «Ok Sonny. I'll get right on it». Sonny ended the call, and leaned his head back, slowly dozing off...

Duke Maddox and a team had come to the caves in the Akillian get Mei. They had brought «Sonny» with them, so that he could bid his doughter in law farewell, it was the least they could do for the soon to be ex- pirate, now newly reinstated Technoid scientist. But when they came to the caves, they had a feeling something was off. Duke Maddox checked the cell where Mei had been placed. She was gone, and the air vents had been opened. «Blasted, find the girl». The droids swarmwed into the vents in hot puirsuit of Mei. But Duke Maddox feared something else. Could it be he needed to check the videosurveilance? «Sonny» just smirked at Duke Maddox obvious distress. «Something wrong your exellency? Perhaps my men beat you to the punch? And what would it matter anyway? You already got me». Now, Duke Maddoxc felt absolutely convinced something was wrong. He checked the videosurveilance. Mei had gone off into the ventsystem alone. She should be easy to capture. But something made the Duke play the video forwards. A few hours later, a larger group entered. Duke Maddox mouth fell open from the shock. It was impossible. Sonny had been taken prisoner at that time. Still, Duke Maddox watched Sonny Blackbones on the screen, leading a rescue team into the ventsystem after Mei. Duke Maddox knew he had been tricked. «Sonny..». «Yes your excellency?», Duke maddox had enough of «Sonny» smirking comments. «I suspect you to be a clone, the real Sonny Blackbones, is the one we see on the screen». He stated. An evil smile formed on Duke maddox face when he realised what this meant. «Well well Sonny, I knew you would make a mistake sooner or later, now, I got you right where I want you!»...

_What is it that Duke maddox is thinking about? Will Sonny ride this one off, or is it truly game over for the pirate chief? And what kind of plan does sonny have to counter strike against the Duke? And will Mei and the baby be ok? All this in the next chapter. And what do you think of this chapter?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Technoid strikes back.

It was day four, out of the five days set for the trial. Tensions were starting to run high among the pirates, especially the ones that stayed at the Arch Academy. Dame Simbai had checked Sonny's vital readings everyday, and stated that he had indeed grown stronger, but not as strong as she would have liked for him to be. It was clear to everyone that Dame Simbai was trying to buy them some time. Even though Sonny appeared strong and fit to most, the ones that knew him, knew he was faking it. Corso felt it the most. He saw how Sonny would mask things when with D'Jok and Mei or anyone else but him was in the room. But the minute they were alone, Sonny would drop the act and show how weak he really was. The wound on his stomach, where Dame Simbai had drained him, healed well, but was painful. It was hard to watch his friend like this.

Corso stayed with Sonny most of the time, making sure he rested and didn't overdo anything. Sonny had no strenght to even fight him. He would run himself jagged just to keep D'Jok and Mei believing that he would be fine, that they would win this.

Corso had made all the pirates work to make sure Technoid would not be able to find out that Sonny had left the academy. If they did, it would be proof that Sonny had violated the conditions set for his stay at the academy, and would make Technoid have him back in their hands. What would happen to him if so happened, no one dared to think of . Sonny had gone to talk to Mei, Corso knew Sonny cared a great deal about his doughter in law, and now that she was pregnant, he had gone into overprotective mode. Corso snapped out of his trail of thoughts when Artie yelled at him. «Corso, come see this, quick». Corso stormed over to his workstation. «What is it Artie?», Artie just turned the computer over to him. «Trouble, if you ask me. How could we overlook this?». Corso quickly read through the file, only to have his mouth fall open. «Artie, are you sure this file isn't corrupted? If this is true, we have a huge problem». Corso thought it through. Then, he made up his mind. «Bennet, go get Sonny, we need to inform him of this»...

Mei sipped carefully from the tea that Sonny had given her. She knew Sonny hadn't come just because he was worried for her. And during the conversation, it was clear. «I'll do it Sonny, we need you, we can't loose you to technoid». Sonny smiled. «Thank you Mei». «Sonny, you're always around, no matter what, if D'Jok or I need any form of help, you seem to drop everything else to come to our aid, and with great risk for your life». Sonny smiled. Mei had gotten good at reading him, that was why he had come to ask her help. Sonny had already formed a plan in his head, but he needed Mei to help him execute it. Mei looked at him. «Is it hard to sit infront of everyone there, knowing that is technoid wins, it is truly game over?» she asked. The compassion and concern in her voice was very touching. Sonny concidered avoiding the answer for a brief second. But Mei was family to him now, she deserved him being honest. «I do my best to hide any emotions, if Technoid would see it, they would use it for what it was worth and beyond. But it is very uncomfortable, being on display like that». Sonny turned his back on Mei and walked towards the window. He stared out on the snow that fell, placing his hand to the glas. Mei nodded slowly. «We all talk about it here on the academy too. No one believes you guilty Sonny, and we fear for D'Jok, if you're taken...». Sonny turned. «If so was to come Mei, never give up fighting to bring forth the truth. I might be Sonny Blackbones, the leader of the pirates, but I am also a father, a parent, and someone's son. That is where Technoid fails to see beyond the walls of the box they're in. They only see one side to my personality, and they persist on judging me. But what they're really after me for, that won't be spoken of in the court. Technoid would not dare, because it would be their own downfall, they'd be forced to admit to their evil acts through decades, and they are not going to. That is the difference between technoid and the pirates, we continue to work for the good, we know we're sometimes wrong, but we also dare to admit it, Technoid.. they are too proud and foolish for that». Sonny looked sad. Mei looked at him. Sonny may have thought he hid his feelings well, even to Mei, but over the years, she had learned to read him. Sonny was scared. He was faced with a situation that was new to him, and he had no real clue as to how to handle it. Mei remembered a time when Sonny had spent several weeks at their house. He had gotten a phnemonia, and was very sick. Mei had forced him to stay in bed, normally, Sonny would have oposed that, but this time, the strong pirate leader had been too weak. Mei had placed him in bed, and spent hours of watching over him as he slept, while D'Jok was at work, as a coach for the galactik kids. The team had been allowed to play the kiddyleague, but when they reached the age of 16, they had to join the teams with their own, unique fluxes. It had been hard on D'Jok, preparing to send his first ever football team off in different directions, and having to deal with his father being sick in their home. And on top of that, Technoid had decided to increase the bounty on his head at that time. But Sonny had not been nervous of that. He had been calmer than any of them, but as D'Jok left the house, Mei had cought him pasing around, stressed out and worried. Technoid had been patroling the neighbourhood, and he feared that someone might have seen him, and would blow the whistle. Mei had a long talk with her father in law that day, and realised just how good Sonny was at hiding his emotions. Now, Sonny made no effort to do so with her, he knew she read him. Sonny stood up. «I got to get ready, and thank you for being there Mei». Mei hugged him tight, out of all the original snowkids, wich had their reunion this year, Sonny had let no one but herself and D'Jok hug him at the dinner with their parents. Mei knew Sonny needed her help, and she wold help in any way she could. Sonny made his way into the hallway. Then Bennet came. «Sonny, we got problems, come quick». Sonny and Bennet joged off to the room where the rest of the pirates were gathered. «What is it Corso?» asked Sonny. He knew that if Corso sent people to look for him, it was serious. Corso didn't say anything, but handed him Artie's computer. Sonny quickly read through. Then, he nodded. «I suspected that much». His team looked at him. «How come Sonny?». «Piratesintuition» he replied. Corso wasn't satisfied yet. «But Sonny, if Technoid finds out..». Sonny nodded. «We're prepared for it, if it was easy to find, they might already know», he rubbed his chin, a habit all of them knew meant that their chief was in deep thoughts. Then, a smile formed on his lips. « But we will play along for now, they always reveal themselves too soon, let's see if they've gotten better actors, or if old mistakes is their eternal downfall». Sonny turned to leave. Corso placed his hand to his shoulder. «Sonny, I got a bad feeling about this, just promise that you'll be carefull up there today». Sonny nodded. Then, he went to speak to D'Jok for a little while, before he left for his room to get himself ready...

Judge Allegi could feel the tension in the room when she entered. The pirates seemed like they were ready to start a fulblown war at any minute, and Sonny tried to keep them calm. But even he was changed. Judge Allegi jumped when she saw that. His hazels reflected something new, not trust and confidence, he looked uncertain and sceptical. She knew, at that very moment, that the pirates had found out. They knew of her family, her choise, and they felt betrayed. However, they would pretend to be unknowing, to have this courtissue resolved. But then, a confrontation would come. Judge Allegi calmed herself. For the moment, the pirates needed her to help Sonny, they would not do anything stupid. They all took their seats. Judge Allegi tried to capture Sonny's gaze, when she did, she saw questions and a demand for answers on her part. Technoid was first, Duke Maddox was called to the witnesstand. Sonny didn't even appear to pay attention, even though she knew he did, he seemed like he was trying to come up with a solution to something. He was known among the pirates for this abillity. Without him, could the pirates even hope to reach any level of security?, Sonny seemed to be brutally dragged from his trail of thoughts, when Duke Maddox mentioned the last night. «It struck us as odd that Sonny would come voulantarily to speak to us, especially when he's not allowed to leave the academy». Sonny noticed what the duke said, and hastily wrote something on a piece of paper, which he handed to his attourney. Mr. Winters looked at it, then he looked at Sonny, who gave him a nodd, to go forth with it. «Your honor, may I approach the bench?» he asked with a smile. Judge Allegi herself wanted to know what Sonny had discovered. «Approach the bench, Mr Winters» she said. He handed her the note Sonny had written. It told that Technoid had abducted his pregnant doughter in law, and they had made a clone of him, wich they had sent to technoid, to get them away from the academy, to dispatch a rescueteam to go find her and bring her to safety. Judge Allegi was not surprised. It became clearer and clearer that Technoid was going all out to find a way to get hold of Sonny. What did they want from him? Judge Allegi nodded. «You're excused from the witnesstand, your exellency, I will now call Sonny Blackbones to the stand, it seems we will have an explanation to technoid's allegations». Sonny nodded and approached the told of the nights events, but left his own involvement out. Judge Allegi, who knew the pirates way of handling things, wanted to ask Sonny, but she would expose herself to a far wider audience if she did, so she kept her mouth shut. Sonny was done telling his story, when Mr. Beastly stood up and clapped his hands. «Bravo Mr. Blackbones, you really should concider going into the entertainment buisness with those stories of yours». Sonny frowned, and Corso, sitting behind Sonny and his attourney, clenched his fists in anger. Mr. Winters noticed the two pirates struggles. «Your honor, Mr. Beastly is going over the line in his accusations». Judge Allegi banged her hammer. «Enough, settle down!». The next move was not anticipated. Sonny looked up at the judge, with a humoured gilmpse in his hazels. «I'll admit that Duke Maddox was indeed visited by a «Sonny blackbones» last night, only, it wasn't me, we sent a clone. As for the allegations that I supposedly left the Arch academy, we got videofootage that proves otherwise. It's not been altered, but do please scan it, just to be on the safe side. Also your honor, I would like to propose a test for Technoid's represenatitves. Can they tell a clone from the real me?» Sonny's gaze turned as he said that. Duke Maddox face was red with anger. «Why you..». Judge Allegi made a quick call. «I'll allow it Mr. Blackbones, what did you have in mind?». Sonny rose. «Now, I'll go outside, and to make the eperiment more interresting, we will also bring the clone still in Technoid's care, into the mix, I'd like for you, your honor, to see if the clone is unharmed, it would bring sufficient proof that Technoid does not treat their prisoners well if any damage is detected, as I would suspect». Judge Allegi nodded. « A guard will follow you Mr. Blackbones, to make sure this is not an escapeattempt». Sonny nodded it, as he stepped down from the witnesstand. Mei felt the Duke's gaze at her. He was furious that she had managed to escape, and there was no question, whatsoever, that if they won. Sonny would be made to suffer for it. She had to keep that from happening. Sonny came back in, but now, there were four of him. Corso rose, to explain the experient further. «Your honor, we would like for technoid to have a look first, and tell us who is the real Sonny, and then we will have Mei, Sonny's doughter in law, to identify him among the ones. As this experiment is conducted, Sonny will not speak, as it would give him away, he will let you know who he really is, after both parties have done theirs». Judge Allegi recognized the proceedure. It was a clever move. Sonny really proved time and time over, what he was made of. Duke Maddox walked up, and started the examination. Then, he placed a tag on to «Sonny» to identify him. Then, he sat back in his seat. Mei was terrified, but she tried to hide it. The clones were as identical to Sonny as it was humanly possible, if they spoke, their voice would be Sonny's too. There had to be something, one little detail that made him stand out. All of them would give her a blink with the eye and a smile. Mei closed her eyes. She needed to make the right choise. Carefully, she looked at all of them. If only Sonny could give her a small sign as to what to look for. All of a sudden, she stopped, and headed back to sonny number one, with a smile on her face...

Corso noticed the sudden smile on Mei's face, as did D'Jok, who sat beside him. Corso smiled. He had found out the second they entered the room, wich was the real Sonny. Sure, all of them looked identical, with the earpiercings and all. They had managed to create exact replicas of Sonny when they cloned him. Exact, with the exception of one tiny detail. Now, it seemed Mei knew what to look for. Sonny remained neutral. Corso knew this was hard, as he knew Sonny wanted to let Mei know, so she'd choose right. D'Jok was tensed. «Corso» he whispered. Corso looke at him, and patted his shoulder. «Don't worry D'Jok, she figured it out, now, just observe and see what happens». Corso made no mentionings on where all the pirates that still operated in secretsy were hiding. They had taken their positions the moment the pirate chief sat foot in the courtroom, ready to defend themselves and him at all cost. Now, it was only a matter of time, before this was over...

Mei smiled as she would check every Sonny's wrist. Technoid had made clone number 2 their mark. But Mei saw, he was just a clone. He too lacked the one thing that would positively identify Sonny as himself. Mei moved on, and checked the next one's hand. There, the bracelet. Mei took his hand and squeezed it. «Found you» she whispered. Sonny let his hand rest on her shoulder. «What made you change your mind Mei?» he asked. «You know» she smiled, she did not want technoid to know just how much sonny's bracelet would give him away. She turned to the judge. «This is the real Sonny Blackbones, number three» she called out to the court. Judge Allegi had someone examine the fact. Mei was right. She truly knew Sonny well enough to identify him. «Well then, Perhaps Duke Maddox can tell me why his men could not make the positive identification? As of now, it seems Technoid could arrest a clone and not know wheter it's the real deal or not» she apptly stated. No one was surprised to hear snigger from the present pirates. It was a well known fact that everytime technoid would make a mistake, it humoured the pirates a great deal. Duke Maddox did not look happy. But then, he was handed a note from his attourney. He looked at it. A grin formed on his face. «Well, laugh while you still can pirates, I got a big news flash for you». Sonny and Corso exchanged worried glances. Technoid knew. Sonny looked at judge Allegi. «Your honor, I know what technoid is about to put forth, you did your best to clear my name, I am grathefull for that, but all victories comes at a price, now, it seems the price of this one is to be put on the table».

Mr. Beastly didn't even ask to approach the bench. He just stood up and walked over to Judge Allegi. « Members of the jury, we have found evidence that judge Allegi should not have been assigned this case. Judge Allegi was born and raised in Shiloh, wich we all know is the home of the pirates. Her motivation to handle this case, has been the untimely death of her brother, Jay, who was killed in the attack of Shiloh, led by Technoid. An act aimed at a rock that was supposed to be uninhabited. The pirates there, had no one but themselves to blame, for beeing whiped of the face of the galaxy. Technoid sees Sonny as the responsible for the deaths of these men and women, as he as their leader, allowed for pirates to settle here. And as of now, Judge Allegi is removed from the case, during the pending investigation of her personal involvement in this. As for the pirates, the immunity is as of now removed».

Both Sonny and Corso seemed too shocked to move. Mei pulled sonny's arm. «Sonny, you got to go now, please!». Duke Maddox rose from his seat. Never had the chief of technoid seemed more evil. «Sonny Blackbones, and Corso Takashi, you are both under arrest. Sieze them, and have them taken to a secure location. The court will rest untill a new judge can take Judge Allegi's place»...

_Now what? Is all lost? Will Sonny and Corso get out of this? And what about judge Allegi? Her past is gonna come haunting her. Keep reading the exciting continuation._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Waiting

The order to sieze the pirates came unexcpected. The droids were moving slowly towards them. Mei shook the shock of. «Sonny, you have to leave, now». Sonny grabbed her arm and gently steared her to the bench where Mr. Winters looked very confused. «They are up to something, be on alert for clones to take mine and Corso's place» Sonny told his attourney.

«But Sonny, are we just gonna let them arrest us?» Corso was shocked to see his friend and leader nodd this. «For the time being, it's the best option Corso». Corso could not see the meaning of this, but surely, Sonny had a plan to this, or at any rate, he had to be working on one. «But Sonny..», Sonny gave him a hard stare. «No Corso, we have to. There is too many lives at stake as it is, showing some cooperation on this, will be in our best interrest». Mr. Winters grabbed Sonny's arm. «I'll do what I can to get you out of technoid's hold Sonny, and that means the both of you» he said. Sonny nodded it, before he and Corso faced the droids. «Sonny Blackbones, you are under arrest..», «get on with it, we haven't got all day» said Sonny and held out his hands. Corso was not sure of what his friend was thinking of, but followed Sonny's lead. Both pirates were handcuffed, and led into a waiting van, embedded with Technoid's logo. Sonny didn't say a word. He just kept observing his surroundings, looking for weakspots. Years of training had made this search a pure routine for the pirate chief. After driving for a while, the van stoped. «Get out!» a captain of Technoid's military ordered the two pirates. «Now what Sonny?» Corso was clearly awaiting an order. «Follow orders Corso, untill further notice», the last part of the sentence, Sonny deliberately spoke in ancient Shiloh, the pirates secret language, a language long forgotten, except by a few. The leader of the pirates had to learn this as part of his training to be just that, the chief, the one all would turn to, the one to show the way, the last frontier. Being the pirates leader had far more disadvantages than the rest, but over the years, the pirates had not regeted choosing Sonny for the job. Sonny had what it took, and an inhuman instinct to sense danger before it came too close, and he had proved himself an expert in problemsolving. It was evident what kind of loss he was to Technoid. But one man's loss is another one's gain. Corso could spot an underground. Were they being taken back to the Akillian mountains? He also sensed that Sonny had slowed down his pace. He seemed hesitant, like he sensed danger. «Corso, whatever meets us in there, be prepared to defend yourself. Worry only about yourself». Sonny still spoke ancient Shiloh, Corso knew therefore that the message he got,was important. «You shut your mouth Blackbones» said the captain, and used the end of his rifle to shove Sonny hard in the back. «Sonny!» Corso turned to see Sonny fall in the snow. «Don't Corso, I'm fine, just keep walking» said Sonny. But Corso had seen the silent message in his hazels, whereever they were taken, Sonny sensed trouble, they had just gone from a bad situation, to a worse one...

Judge Allegi was furious. How dared Duke Maddox and Technoid question her authority like this? It was evident that they had planned to arrest and be rid of Sonny Blackbones no matter what the cost. But Judge Allegi, even though thrown off the case, had not planned to let this rest. Now, she was faced with the obia moon ambassadours. They both looked very serious.

«Your honor, we are all aware of Mr. Blackbones past and present, we also are in a deep debt to him for saving us from Technoid's prison barge many years ago. I can assure we will use all of our diplomatic channels to attempt to have him and Mr. Takashi set free». Tia, who was the ambassadours doughter, had been silent up till now. «Technoid describes Sonny in a way that tells me that they don't know him at all. It's like they think he's incapable of good». Tia was sad to see Sonny and Corso treated like this. She still remembered how she had met them many years earlier, when she needed their help to free her parents. Corso had acted all overprotective over Sonny, and at first, he had refused to take her there, Tia had still managed to persuade the pirate into taking her. They had brought her to a part of northern genesis, and to a bar, where she got to speak to Sonny in person. Tia still remembered this meeting as a good one. Sonny would have had every right to be mad at her parents, and was certainly not in any way obligated to help them, not after what seemed a dirty accusation on their end. But Sonny had shown his skills even then. Without any evidence for it, it seemed he still knew that the video was a fake, and that this was not like it seemed. Tia had pleaded with him for his help, knowing he was the only one that could help her. Tia had to smile at the argument that had followed. Sonny had agreed to help, but had not planned to bring her. Tia had made her own demands on that, Sonny had tried, to have her focus on the up and coming football match, probobly worried he'd get troube with his son, the snowkids present captain, if he let her come with them. But as stubborn as Tia was, she had told him that family was more important than football, effectively blocking any chance Sonny had to continue arguing. Sonny had agreed to take her with them. And onboard, he had left it to Artie to look after her. But Artie had told her that when she fell asleep in the commonroom, Sonny himself had placed her in his own cabin, telling him she was best off in there. Tia had made a meal that made all the pirates leave the table happy with full tummies. Sonny had come up with a risky plan to enter the prison barge, by pretending to turn himself and his men in. The plan had paid off,and gotten them where they wanted to go. Tia's parents, after freed, had helped Sonny by telling the galaxy that he was innocent, when they had escaped. But they never felt it was quite enough to thank the pirate. They had been trying to come into contact with him, and now, when technoid had captured him, they had been given a chance. Tia knew her parents had used all their contacts so far to help Sonny. Now, they sat down, to have a strategymeeting, as to how they would solve this. A knock on the door was heard. «Enter!» called Judge Allegi out. The door opened, and in, an old man, was wheeled in a wheelchair. Tia couldn't hold back a gasp when she looked at the elderly man. Sonny Blackbones, was just a younger version. This had to be Sonny's family, but who was he, and why was he here? The old man seemed to sense her questions. «Ladies, gentlemen, my name is Wayne D'Arish, the wanted and now siezed pirate, whom you know as Sonny Blackbones, has been positively identified as my grandson, I'Son D'Arish. Pardon me for this intrusion, but I am here to help him and the pirates, and his young son, D'Jok, whom I believe has taken the last name Blackbones too?», Tia nodded. D'Jok had decided to show the galaxy that he was proud of his father, and had taken his last name. It had not gone down without objection from the mentioned pirate chief though. Sonny had disagreed with D'Jok's choise with his personal safety in the bottom for his argument. But D'Jok had told Sonny off, and kept the name. Sonny had learned to deal with it. But for a given timeframe, it had led to the pirates being more watchful of D'Jok. «Well then, Mr. D'Arish, do have a seat, it seems we got work ahead of us, now that Technoid has taken Sonny and his friend Corso into custody again» said judge Allegi. Tia just smiled. «I wouldn't worry too much. I've seen Sonny in action up close before. He'll find a way out, i'm sure of it»...

Mei was devestated. She had let them down. Because of her, Sonny was at Technoid's mercy, so was Corso, and no one knew where they were. «It's my fault, I shouldn't have identified him» cried Mei. D'Jok hugged her tight. «This was not your fault Mei, none of us knew Technoid was going to pull that card out of their sleeves». Mei was not convinced. «They planned to take him, no matter what didn't they?», D'Jok turned away, from the looks of it, it seemed this was the case. Micro- ice was serious for once. "We can't just sit around and wait for something to happen, we have to help them". D'Jok gave him a frustrated gaze. "Micro- Ice, we don't even know where they took them. For all we know, Corso and Dad may be dead as of now". He was interrupted, when Artie and Bennet came walking in the door. D'Jok jumped from his bed when he saw them. "What are you doing here? If you're found..". Bennet raised his hand. "We know the risk D'Jok. We came to ask your help". Mei looked at D'Jok. "D'Jok, do it, whatever they ask, join them. Sonny needs your help, so does Corso". Ahito did not look convinced this was a good idea. "D'Jok, what do you think coach Aarch is going to say? It's the reunion match in a few days and all. And we only just learned who the oponents is". D'Jok sighed. They were playing the tin cans of Technoid's again. "I swear, I will personally destroy every last one of them by the end of the match. And they better not hurt Dad or Corso". Artie smiled. "They won't get to. We know where they took them". Bennet smiled when he saw D'Jok's surprised face. "We got a plan, now, gather up, and I'll explain"….

They were blindfolded, unable to make out where they were. Corso ground teeths and pronounced cursewords constantly. Even Sonny had to admit that the situation was not the best. He had secretly been working the handcuffs that held his arms locked to his back, and found a weakspot. A little more work, and he could free himself with the greatest of ease. But his strength was nearing it's end. He was still weak, wich he had remained all the time in Dame Simbai's care. But the mix that clamp had given him, wich contained the seed of Shiloh, would be their defense this time. Sonny had felt it for a few days now, how the flux of the pirates had returned to his body. It took effort to control it, and keep it hidden. But Sonny was determined to do so. The risk factor was that no one really knew how the seed of Shiloh would react. It was like the myth, wild, uncontrollable. For most that was. Sonny had learned to harness it. Theoretically, he had never tried practically. Now, he needed to hide all signs of the flux within his body, wich he felt was growing stronger and stronger. Now, he was awaiting Duke Maddox next step. The old man stood in the middle of the room. "I won't give up Sonny, you know that? All that has been done, does it not provoke you? Give you all the reasons in the world to counterstrike and lash back at technoid and me for what we did to Shiloh? To your doughter in law?". It was a shock for Sonny to realize what Duke Maddox was asking him. " Your Excellency. What good would it do the pirates to retaliate? It won't bring back the ones we lost. What was an act of cowardsy, was bringing Mei and the unborn child in danger" snarled Sonny. Duke Maddox looked at him. "I realize that there is a good chance you will win this time Sonny, and you know I can't let you, it would be the end of myself and all of Technoid". "That would be a good thing, the way you operate things" spat Corso. Duke Maddox looked like he wanted to give a harsh answer. But then he just sighed. "the damage is already done Sonny, your testimony may have been the missing nail in the coffin". The two pirates looked at each other. This sounded like a defeated Duke Maddox, and he was angry over it. "Seriously Duke, what did you expect?" asked Sonny. Corso joined in. "So far, we have not retaliated, because we tried to find out what happened, and who we lost". Duke Maddox looked at him. "There was no one on that rock". "Wrong!", Sonny's voice was like thunder. And it had the desired effect. Everyone turned to look at him. "There was a settlement there Duke, a total of fiffty people are dead because of this. Yes, they are only waiting for my orders to retaliate. So far, I've not given that order. What happens from this point on, is in your hands Duke". For a moment, Duke Maddox looked sad, before his eyes hardened again. "lock them up till I find out what to do with them". Sonny and Corso were brutally pushed into a smaller room and the door slammed and locked behind them. Sonny rose slowly. "Are you ok Corso?". Corso growled. "I think I've already had enough of Technoid's hospitality" he mumbled. Then, he focused on Sonny. "How are you holding up Sonny?", "you know me Corso, I pull through", Sonny grinned. Corso looked around. "Now what Sonny?". "The hard part Corso, we wait"...

Artie and Bennet made ready to leave. Rocket, Tia, D'Jok and Micro- Ice had decided to join them. The group was just getting ready when they jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. The two pirates were even more jumpy than their usual selves. "Did anyone tell anyone that we're here?" asked a startled Bennet. "No, no one said anything, we know to keep it a secret when you're around" replied Mei. The years after playing football, had made her get to know the pirates far better than the rest of the team. And she was worried for Sonny. He had become so dear to her, and she just couldn't see herself bringing their child into this world without the grandfather being there. Micro- Ice answered. "Who is it?", "Clamp, Dame Simbai and Judge Allegi" sounded the response. The pirates looked at eachother, did they have any news on Sonny and Corso?, "Let them in" whispered Artie. "Enter" called D'Jok out. The group entered. It didn't take a genious to realise that the group was planning a rescue attempt. Bennet and Artie made no attempt to hide, Clamp looked at Bennet. "I know better than to ask, you pirates are always carefull, and you got backup plans upon backup plans. Sonny trained you that way didn't he?" the old man asked. The two pirates could do nothing but nodd. "you do understand we have to find them?" said Bennet. Dame Simbai took the word. "Yes, I talked to Brim Balarius of the flux society. They need help, Master Balarius also told me to give you this" she said and handed Bennet something that looked like a stone. But Bennet knew what it was. "A compass?" he asked. "Yes, this will let you find them faster, but you have to hurry". The pirate nodded, his eyes were impossible to read behind the glasses that he never removed. D'Jok had asked Sonny about this, but Sonny had just told him that each pirate had a story of his own, and if they wanted you to know, they would tell youm eventually. "But Dad, what about your story? How many knows your story?" had D'Jok asked. Sonny looked away for a second, before he replied. "Only a handfull of people do D'Jok, and it is best it remains that way. But you would be the one that knows the most, because you are my son, and my story is part of your story" he told his son. D'Jok had wondered of this. Like he had wondered many things. A question that bothered him for years, was why Maya couldn't tell his destiny apart from his fathers. Sonny had also wondered, and together, father and son had sought the answer and found it. Maya had told them how it was that their destinys were linked, so she couldn't tell wheter what she saw concerned D'Jok or Sonny. Sonny had been worried when he learned this. But it had brought Maya into the warmth with the pirates, and they did ask her help in times of crisis. Sonny still remained a bit distant to her, but they would talk when it was necessary. Maya worried about D'Jok becoming a pirate himself, following his fathers footsteps. Sonny on the other hand, made it perfectly clear to D'Jok, that even though he loved him with all his heart, being a pirate wasn't D'Jok's place anymore than it was Micro-Ice's. "Being a pirate D'Jok, it's the last way, always. I became one of them, because I had no choise, the other option was to turn myself over to Technoid. I love you D'Jok, and I once made the promise that whenever you need me, I'll never be far" he told his son. D'Jok thought of these exact words when he sat on his bed. "Dad.. he made me a promise, that if I ever needed him, he'd never be far. This time, roles are reversed" D'Jok thought out loud. All the eyes were on him. D'Jok rose. "I don't care if Aarch yells at me afterwards, this is about my dad, and I won't let him down. For years now, I've been the son of Sonny Blackbones, but not done anything to prove myself". "Now, D'jok, that isn't true, what of your preformances on the pitch?" asked Bennet. "That is just football, Dad..he's my family, the only one I got left.." said D'Jok. A sound made them all look at the door. "Not all the family D'Jok Blackbones, you got a great grandfather too, and as soon as your father is safe and sound, we will solve this matter with technoid once and for all". D'Jok stared at the man in the wheelchair. The look was like a mirror image of his father, only with white hair and a lot older. "Who?" D'Jok stoddered. The old man made his way towards D'Jok. " You don't know me D'Jok, neither does Sonny. I made mistakes in the past, mistakes I've been made to pay for. The minute I found out who Sonny Blackbones was, I knew what I had to do. Find them and bring them here, I'll make sure Sonny is made a free man"...

_Who is this old man really? What's his motives? Can he be trusted? And what does technoid plan for our two captive friends? Don't miss the continuation. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dark hours

The two captured pirates wasted no time in their prisoncell. As soon as they were alone, Sonny and Corso started looking for weakspots. But Technoid had learned the pirates ways over the years. They had chosen a strong holding cell. No concealed airvents they could reach, the only one they found, was in the ceeling, and with no hooks, there was no way to get up there. Corso wiped the sweat of his forehead. «I never thought I'd say this Soony, but this time, we really are stuck». For once, Sonny had to agree. The situation wasn't looking good. Corso sat down,beack leaned against the wall. «I just hope Artie and Bennet got away safe and sound, we'll need their help». Sonny nodded it. «They got out before us, I saw them, have you triggered your distressignal?». «I tried, but the signal is blocked». Sonny was not surprised to hear that. It was clear to him that technoid had indeed learned the pirates ways of dealing with sticky situations over the years. Some decades back, it had been much easier to make a relatively safe escape, but now, they had cought him this time. Usually, that would never happen. Sonny knew he hadn't been truthfull towards Corso on the matter. It wasn't just luck that had led to his capture by Technoid this time. Even Sonny was growing older, and when he had learned that Mei was pregnant, it had made him think of the future. He was a grandfather to be, and he wanted a proper relationship with his grandchild, not one that involved sneaking around in the shaddows whenever he wanted to see his family. A plan had started to form in Sonny's mind, if he could pull it off, he would be a free man, and if not, he'd make a deal with the devil, in this case Technoid, to get somekind of freedom back. Sonny had no plans to return to the company he still blamed for his beloved wife's untimely death, and for depriving him of all the years with his son, years he could never have back. Sonny still recalled the shock of learning who D'Jok, the snowkids infamous striker, was. At first, he could hardly believe it, but it all added up. His wife would never have given that bracelet to anyone else than her own son or doughter. It had been confirmed when Sonny had asked D'Jok about the bracelet. Finding both Clamp and D'Jok alive, had raised his hopes that she might have been too. If she was, Sonny knew he would have gone to see her. If she would have turned him in to Technoid, Sonny knew he would have willingly let them take him. But, she was gone. She died when giving life to D'Jok,leaving him in Maya's care. All she had given her son, was the bracelet. Was it a sign? Sonny would like to believe so. Had she somehow known he had made it,and that he was looking for her? Sonny thought of the early years as a rookie pirate. Going to Akillian had been painfull, the place was so full of memories. He remembered it as beautiful and evergreen, up till the disaster struck, and the planet became glaciated. That, was his fault, he had messed up, and till this day, he was still trying to make up for it. Sonny looked up. «We can't do much Corso, we'll just have to wait and see who comes first, our friends or Technoid»...

Duke Maddox was in his office. He was looking at an old personell file. The file on professor I'Son D'Arish. Now, Sonny Blackbones. He stared at the picture. Sonny really hadn't changed much, the years had been kind to him. « Just what happened between you and Bleylock Sonny?» the old man asked into the air. I'Son had been one of their best, possibly the best, scientist they ever had. He had talent and skills beyond average. I'Son would have gotten far, Duke Maddox had seen General Bleylock's young protege in action. There litterally was no stoping him. But at some point, something had happened. I'Son had met this young freshman, whom he fell in love with. No wonder really, the girl was bright and smart, and the two made a nice couple. Duke Maddox had seen them in events that was hosted by Technoid. I'Son only had eyes for his girlfriend, and collegues. Where Bleylock was concerned, something had happened. I'Son had been watchfull, and kept his distance to Bleylock, and clearly to Bleylock's dismay. Then, I'Son and his then wife to be, had applied for a transfer to Akillian, being effective immideately. Duke Maddox hadn't gotten a lot of explanations as to why, other than a doctor telling that I'Son had been subjected to torture, and needed some time to heal from the wounds. Duke Maddox had seen the X- Rays. It looked bad. He had signed the transfeerpapers and let them go, not ever asking why. Now, he wished he had. Clearly, I'Son had not wanted General Bleylock present at their wedding a few months later, but it had been unavoidable. And perhaps was he imagining things, but Bleylock had looked far from happy. Memories from the years he had chased Sonny, tired to capture him, the few times he had been face to face with the pirate leader, up till this very day surfaced. Sonny wasn't all that bad as he made him out to be, his actions towards Technoid could be explained in rational ways. But Sonny refused to return to his company, inspite of promises that he would be treated well. It was principles that mattered here. Duke Maddox knew Sonny had left Technoid with a broken back in the courtroom. He should hate him for it, but deep down, the Duke wanted to understand the pirate chief. As he slowly read through Sonny's file, he realised there was good reasons to demand a full physical examination on the pirate chief. If the snowkids had been contaminated with Metaflux, born by air, then, it was likely that Sonny himself had been exposed to this. Duke Maddox closed the file. A smile formed on his lips. Maybe he could still get his hands on the metaflux that Clamp and Sonny had created, by extracting it from the pirate chief. He dialed a number. «Get the extractor ready, and then, go get the two pirates»...

It was a snowstorm on the way outside. D'Jok had put his protective googles on, so had the others. The little pod moved slowly in the snow, even though inside, it was still possible to get snowblindness. The entire group was intensely focused on what they were about to do. Time was working against them. The longer it took for them to get through the storm, the lesser chance Sonny and Corso had to survive. «They can't just kill them, can they?» asked Micro- Ice. «They'd send in clones of them, rather then the real Sonny and Corso when it's time for the verdict» moaped Artie. Bennet nodded, agreeingly. «But, we would find out that it was clones, wouldn't we?» asked Rocket. He was the silent man of the group. But when he spoke, it was usually sense in what he said. «Sure we would, but it would leave us no clue as to where Sonny and Corso were, or what had happened to them» said Bennet. D'Jok stared into the snow. « I just can't loose Dad, not now».Artie placed a hand to his shoulder. «Don't worry D'Jok. Sonny always pulls through you know». D'Jok woud love to believe that. His mind was a total chaos. Before they left, he had been introduced to his greatgrandfather, a person even Sonny didn't seem to know much about. Could he trust this old man? D'Jok felt insecure. He wanted to talk matters over with Sonny, but first, they had to find them. D'Jok knew, Sonny had never been this close to freedom, in years. And now, just as Mei turned out pregnant, it seemed Sonny had all of a sudden decided to stop running, and fight the enemy through the legal system. Sure, most thought that the pirates were broke. What a bunch of bologny that was. D'Jok knew the pirates had money, from all their raids. But they were safely guarded and never used for unnecessary things. They could afford a good attourney for his dad and Corso. But what bothered D'Jok, was the fact that Corso too had been taken. Clearly, Sonny had already sunk them with his testimony in court. That made Technoid desperate, and D'Jok knew, that in desperate times, the enemy would show his father and Corso no mercy. The two leadning pirates hoovered in a danger that far exceeeded what they had ever endured in the past. D'Jok placed his hand against the window. «Hang in there Dad, We're coming»...

Mei was lying in bed. Her stomachcramps had worsened a lot since Sonny and Corso were arrested. She feared for their lives. The little one inside her body.. would he or she ever get to know the infamous grandfather, who was portrayed as a bady guy, but in reality was the kindest, most loving parent she had ever known,that included her own father.? Mei thought of all the struggles Sonny had gone through. How had he managed to remain himself? She would have had great difficulty seeing anything nice in the humanbeeings if she had lived through the same. Sonny still believed in the good in humans. But he had scars, deep scars. Mei had observed him at their home when he thought himself unseen. After all these years, Sonny had never been able to work his way over the hatred he felt towards Technoid, he accused them of many things, but the one thing that was truly hard to hear about, was the death of D'Jok's mother. It was weighing Sonny down by the tons. If the expression «carrying the world upon his shoulders» would fit someone, Mei would say this expression described Sonny to a tee. But when Sonny could put those moments behind him, and relax, he was a loveable fahter and in law. Mei could remember her and D'Jok going to Shiloh to visit the pirates. The little craft that came to get them, carried only one pilot, Sonny himself. Mei loved the heartfelt hugs Sonny would hand out. There was a sense of safety to be found in his presence, and in his arms, you felt safe, knowing Sonny would let nothing happen to you. His reaction when she told him of the baby had been fantastic. Sonny truly looked forwards to this. Mei heard a knock on the door. «Come in» she called out. In rolled an old man in a wheelchair. Mei sat up. "Mr D'Arish! What can I do for you?". Mei was about to leave her bed. "Oh no, stay in bed young lady. You look like you need the rest. I actually came to talk to you about D'Jok and my grandson, Sonny". Mei was on alert. She knew things about Sonny, things she knew she needed to talk to Sonny about before she could reveal them, even to D'Jok. "I can't tell you much about Sonny, I promised to protect him, and that limits what I can tell you" she said. "That's ok, I just want to know who he is, what kind of a person is Sonny? I lived all of his life without knowing of his excistence. It's my own fault. I should have treated Evan better, and let him make his own choise". The old man looked sad. Mei felt sorry for him, but Sonny had trained her well. She knew not to trust just anything anyone would come up with when they were out looking for information. Especially where Sonny Blackbones was concerned. Mei was worried for her father in law. She loved her own parents, even though many had a hard time understanding how this could be with her mother. Sonny never passed judgement on her mother though, at least, if he did, he made sure she did not know of it. "What I can tell you, Sir, is that you can trust Sonny. If he gives you his word to something, then, it will be done as he says it will". She smiled. The old man smiled a tired smile. " You are family too, you carry my great great grandchild young lady. How does D'Jok and Sonny feel about that?". Mei smiled. If the old man wanted to pull the conversation over on a more neutral ground, she'd play along. She sat better in the bed and started talking of the future to come…

Sonny sat leaning against the wall, half way dozing off. There was nothing none of them could do to get out, they needed help, and were forced to wait. Corso was sleeping next to him. The two friends had decided to use the time in limbo, to sleep and get some much needed rest. Corso went first, and Sonny sat watch. His hazel eyes searched the room, like it had done several times already. There was always a weakness, and if you couldn't find it, create one. Sonny thought about the past, and his future. It could end two ways: either, he would be cleared off all charges, he'd be free to start over, live a normal life. Once upon a time, that had been his greatest desire, next to getting revenge for his wife's and unborn child's death. It was a twist of faith that it took nearly 16 years before Sonny finally found the truth. His son, had not died in the crash, neither had his wife. She had died, when giving birth to their son. Sonny closed his eyes for a moment. It was still painfull to think of. But his life changed with an interwiew with D'Jok after they lost against the shadows. The bracelet.. Sonny twirled his slowly round his wrist. It was heaven and hell, pleasure and pain. All of lifes possible oposites in that bracelet. And the medallion.. once a token of the purest of love, his best years, the token of Niobe's love for him, what they had. Now, a symbol of belonging in two different worlds. On one side, there was D'Jok and Mei, and their unborn child. On the other side, there was the pirates. His family wich whom he lived. A sound made Sonny jump. All his senses froze into alert. Someone was coming, from the sound of it, Technodroids. "Corso, get ready, it seems we have visitors coming" he said. Corso rose. "Friends or enemies?". "The latter, seems Technoid wants to play it hard this time, be prepared for anything. Whatever comes, don't break". Corso nodded. The footsteps stoped. A hissing sound indicated the door was being opened. Sonny and Corso lined up, back against back. If they were to be subjected to torture, it would be no easy task for Technoid to sieze them….

Bennet was frustrated. It had taken them far more time than expected to reach the cave. But this time, Micro- Ice stoped them. "We better find another way in, this is the way we went when we came for Mei" he stated. Artie agreed. "Micro- Ice is right. They would be alert to this entrance now". Bennet grabbed the electronic map. "No worries mates, we'll get in, a pirate always have multiple excitpoints, part of the escapetraining". Artie looked at him. "Unless you sucked it up to Sonny, you don't have that training" he stated. Bennet looked at him. "Sorry Artie old boy, but there was no need to "suck it up" to Sonny as you call it. Sonny ordered me to go through that training, or I would be locked up in the Black manta for ages". D'Jok looked at Bennet. "That didn't sound like Dad" he commented. Artie laughed. "D'Jok, when the day comes that you decide to be trained as one of us, you'll see that Sonny is like that". Micro- Ice nodded. " Not to mention how he will make you do what he wants, without even telling you". Bennet smiled. "you finally figured that part out huh?". Micro- Ice sratched his head. "Well, thanks to you erasing my memory, it took some time, but you know, the memoryeraser does have a flaw". "Huh?" both Bennet and Artie looked startled at Micro- Ice's comment. Over the years, Micro- Ice had learned how to be serious when he made jokes. It irritated the hell out of Corso, and even Sonny found it annoying from time to time, but they survived. Sonny had spoken to Micro- ice, and found the flaw in the memory eraser. He and Corso had worked round the clock to upgrade and improve the device, and had succeeded. But Sonny had given it some thought, and decided not to erase Micro- ice's memory again. First and foremost, because Sonny feared it could cause problems for Micro- Ice down the line, and then, because Micro- Ice had proven he had grown up, and could keep secrets, Sonny decided to trust the young man. A decision he had not regretted. Micro- Ice had made good use of the trust Sonny had given him, and helped the pirate chief with a tricky task. It had ended in Sonny being able to pull off a conversation with Duke Maddox about the past, and Bleylock's doings, a conversation that had been a long time coming, but wich circumstances had made too difficult for Sonny to pull of successfully. With Micro- Ice's help, he had gotten that part taken care off. Micro- Ice smiled. "You see, the memory eraser only deletes the memory partially, especially if it's set to low erase. Sonny found out that with me, the memory that was erased, was only partially gone, because the sight of the bracelet that both he and D'Jok has, triggered the memories. I couldn't tell exactly where I had seen the bracelet before, I just knew it was not D'Jok's. Then, when Sonny and I met again, and I saw his bracelet again, he knew that I could still have some memories left. Sonny worked with me and Corso to solve the puzzle, when he realized what was wrong, it was an easy fix for Sonny. And with Clamps help, they made the version you got today". Artie was stunned. Bennet looked thoughtfull. "So, what you're saying is, that we actually have an improved prototype?". Micro- Ice couldn't keep from smirking. "Yes Bennet, Sonny made sure you had the new version before he was taken the first time". Micro- Ice all of a sudden stopped, like he knew he had said too much. Artie and D'Jok looked at him. "Micro- Ice.." D'Jok lay his arm around his best friend's neck. "I know Dad told you something that we weren't supposed to know of. What did he tell you?". Micro- Ice blushed with shame. "I'm sorry D'Jok, I can't tell you, I can admit that I know something, but Sonny made me swear to keep my mouth shut about it..". "Not your best attempt then, is it Micro- Ice?" commented Artie. Bennet appeared to be in deep thoughts. "Whatever reason Sonny had for his actions, there is a rhyme and reason behind it. Sonny will tell us all when he's ready, but now, we need to get in there, and free them, they need our help". The group nodded silently, and slid silently through the snow. Micro- Ice had once again been saved by the bell…

Sonny stared back at Duke Maddox. The look in the Duke's eyes told him all he needed to know. Duke Maddox knew about the medication he had been given by Clamp. The medication that had returned the gift and the curse that the flux named the seed of Shiloh was. Sonny had used to see the seed of Shiloh as a problem. A big problem. He had only just found out that he had gotten it back. The difference was that this time, he was older and wiser. He now knew how to control the uncontrollable flux. Sonny straightened up. "Your Excellency, to what do two humble pirates owe the honor of your late visit? Are you here to see to it that we're comfortable in your prison?". Corso struggled not to laugh out loud when he heard the eloquent way Sonny handled the Duke. Duke Maddox approached them. " You got a sense of humour Blackbones, but there is a reason for this visit". Without further explanation, Duke Maddox pointed to them. "Take them to sublevel three, block D". Sonny felt a chilling cold run through his body when he heard that. No, anything but that!. He struggled to remain calm, not to let anyone see the ghosts of the past that rose in his mind. "Sonny?" Corso was awaiting a response. Sonny knew he expected an order. In Ancient Shiloh, Sonny responded. "Be prepared for pain Corso, lots and lots of pain". The droids led the two pirates to the designated destination. Sonny slowed the pace more and more as they neared the place he dreaded. Once they stood before the door, the headached hit Sonny hard. "AARGH!" Sonny grabbed his head and rubbed it. "Sonny! Are you ok?" Corso sounded tensed and worried. "I'll be fine..AAAARGH!" Sonny fell to his knees, the pain prevented him from seeing the approaching droids, for Technoid, this was a mistake they would soon regret…

D'Jok and the team had already reached the room in wich the torture was supposed to take place, through the air vents.

"This place is creepy, what on earth is it?" asked Artie. Bennet shivered. He had heard stories from many pirates about this place, the names of the place varied. Some called it "Hell", others "Bleylock's playground" and some called it "The deathrow". It didn't matter. This was a place most pirates used to describe a nightmare scenario. They had talked about it round campfires. Even Sonny seemed to know things about this place, perhaps more than most. But if he did, he never spoke of it. When the conversation turned to the subject, Sonny usually left. Bennet had suspected Sonny knew a lot more about Bleylock than he was telling. But he also knew that pushing the subject would get him nowhere. "We got to get in, and locate the cell where they're holding them" said D'Jok. All of a sudden, a scream was heard, it was a scream out of utter pain. All the ones in the rescuegroup jumped. "Who..who was that?" asked Rocket. Tia, who once had gone with the pirates knew. "Are we too late? That cry of pain came from Sonny, no doubt". That was all she could say, before a sharp, greenish light struck them, followed by a pressure wawe. It knocked them over. "Artie, did you feel that?" screamed Bennet. Artie was shaking. "It can't be Bennet, he doesn't have it anymore, he chose it away..", Bennet rose from the floor. "They're near, let's go help them". But before they could go anywhere, D'Jok grabbed his arm. "Bennet, I too want to rescue Dad and Corso, but I want to know first, no I demand you tell me what that was". Bennet and Artie exchanged looks. Bennet sighed. "That, D'Jok, is trouble with a capital T. To you, it's a myth, you all think we pirates don't have flux. It's a wellkept secret, not known to many outside the pirates community. We do have a flux, but Sonny banned the use, for several reasons. The main reason, is that it could be detected, using the flux, would be like putting a marker on the ship, and on him. You won't find any pirate on Shiloh that would do that to Sonny. The second reason he banned all use of it, was that the ones that had it, could not control the flux. It is wild, unpredictable and untamable, whoever possesses the seed of Shiloh, needs be mentally strong. Sonny was all of that, and since he used to be an old footballer in his schooldays, the seed of Shiloh manifested in him. Sonny could not control it. Brim Simbra, the master of the flux society, interviened, and helped Sonny rid himself of it. But he also told Sonny, that if it would ever be required, the Flux would manifest again". Bennet looked at D'Jok, to see if he got what he was saying. D'Jok was in shock. "Something really bad just happened then, this was a defense". Rocket woke them all from the shock. "What are we waiting here for? Let's go help them". The rescue team ran off, they rounded a corner, and stoped dead in their tracks. The remains of several droids was scattered around the door, Duke Maddox was rubbing his head, where he sat leant against the wall. But the sight in the middle, was incredible. Sonny was sitting on his knees, holding his head, as if he was suffering tremendous pains, Corso was holding him by the shoulders. Surrounding the two pirates, was a green, vibrating shield. D'Jok had heard of the seed of Shiloh, he had read of it, but always thought it was just a myth. Now, his own father presented the living evidence that it wasn't. The seed of Shiloh had resurfaced. But, was Sonny Blackbones strong enough to control it?...

_This is getting to be exciting. Is this flux a blessing or a curse? You tell me._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The victorer

The Aarch academy was lid up. The rescueteam had just returned, bringing with them the two rescued pirates. Tia had been cautious and documented what she had seen in the Technoid controlled area. Dame Simbai had the two pirates brought to her lab for medical treatment. Corso had recovered fast, but Sonny seemed exhausted. They had all seen the strong green light in the camera when Tia showed them the footage she had. They had big problems. Dame Simbai imideatly made contact with Brim Balarius of the flux society. He had arrived at the Academy fast, to see to Sonny, and evaluate the situation. Corso was still freezing, and remained in bed for that reason alone. The cold in the Akillian mountains was enough to break a man if you weren't equipped for a longer stay. And neither he or Sonny had been. Sonny had been wrapped in heating blankets on top of all the other, just to stay warm. He was consious, but physically drained after the energy explotion that had smashed Technoid into the walls. Brim Balarius finished his mental check up on the pirate chief. Clamp and D'Jok stood next to Sonny, who could barely sit up. He was totally drained. Slowly, they lay him back down, and pulled the covers round him. D'Jok took Sonny's hand in his and clenched it hard. «Get some rest Dad, you need to recover your strenght. I'll be here when you come too» whispered D'Jok. He felt a clench back, Sonny was alert enough to respond. Corso looked at them. «What seems to be the problem?» he asked. Brim Balarius looked at them all. «Sonny once again experienced the flux of shiloh to manifest in his body. We can't remove it from him this time, but he will need help to learn how to control it». Dame Simbai watched her screens. She had ran tests on Sonny the minute she learned what had happened. «He's stabile, but very weak» she turned to them and said. Brim Balarius nodded. Clamp seemed to think out loud. «Could the medication Corso and I made for him, play a role in this?». All the eyes in the room turned to look at him. «Was the seed of Shiloh a part of the mix? Even as an insignifficant part?» asked Brim Balarius. Clamp and Corso, wich had just wrapped a blanket around himself, looked at eachother. «It's true» sighed Corso. Clamp agreed. «We did use a small sample of the seed of shiloh, to strenghten Sonny, not for this». Brim Balarius nodded. «The fact remains, the flux that is signifficant to Shiloh, has manifested in Sonny's body again. But I can't remove it». Clamp looked worried. «But, why?». «Sonny had that done once, by Brim Simbra. He was warned that if the flux surfaced again, he had to learn to control it. The question is, can Sonny do that?». D'Jok seemed to be in deep thought. «If anyone can, it's dad»...

Mei sat watch by Sonny's bed. He was sound asleep, wrapped up in blankets. Mei held his hand gently. The door slid open. Mei looked up. It was mr. D'Arish. «You shouldn't be here Sir. He needs to rest» she said in a warning tone. The old man rolled closer. For the first time ever, if one pulled the wanted poster aside, he was able to have a good look at his grandson. No doubt, Sonny was most definately a D'Arish. All his facial features showed just that. Then, D'Jok entered the room. «How is he doing Mei?» he asked. «He's been asleep the whole time D'Jok, whatever caused him to get this drained? I don't understand it. Sonny was always so strong..». D'Jok sat down next to her. «He still is Mei, he just needs to recover». Mr. D'Arish looked at the young expectant father. He was Sonny's mirror image, except from the colour of his hair. «You are most definately your fathers son D'Jok» he said in a calm voice. D'Jok's green eyes looked at him. He took a hold of Sonny's arm. « Granddad, or may I call you that?» asked D'Jok. The old man nodded agreeingly. «For 16 years, I thought i was an orphan. All I knew from my fostermother, Maya, after I put pressure on her, was that my birthmom died when giving birth to me. Of my fahter, there seemed to be no trace, Maya thought he had been killed in the ship that exploded. But, when we were starting to get to the first ever final that we won, we all got sick. We didn't know what this was. Not untill Clamp told us, that it was due to an invention called The Metaflux. We all thought this was his invention, untill Sonny visited us and told us, along with Clamp what had gone down all those years back. I needed to think things through and went by myself. For Sonny, this must have been a perfect timing. He found me in the hallways of this hotel, and we got to speak. This..» D'Jok showed his bracelet to the old man, « was the thing that clued him in». Mei interrupted. «D'Jok, Sonny already knew who you were, remember the interwiew you did with Calleigh, to get Micro- Ice back? We all know micro- Ice saw it, but Sonny told me, so did he. And when he saw that bracelet on your wrist, it changed everything for him, all he had believed, his reason to fight with such a fury against technoid. He knew you were his son D'Jok». D'Jok looked at her. «How do you know this Mei?» he asked gently. Mei looked at him. «Sonny told me D'Jok, when I asked him when he found out». D'Jok nodded. «Then, he followed me in the hotel, didn't he?». Mei nodded. «You were the only one that could answer certain things for him D'Jok, can you blame him?». D'Jok all of a sudden, after all the years that had passed, had a clearer idea on why things had gone down as they had. Another shock just hit D'Jok. He all of a sudden clashed his hands before his eyes. «He was hoping my mother was still alive, wasn't he?» he asked. But before Mei could respond, Sonny's calm voice was heard. «Yes D'Jok, I had raised my hopes, I didn't know how she felt about things today, or of who I had become, all I knew, was that I had been alone for possibly too long when I found you. I hoped we could make it work, as a family» Sonny slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position. D'Jok could see the tears in his hazel eyes as he spoke of this. «Dad..» he leaned forth, and hugged Sonny, hard. Sonny placed his arms around D'Jok in a tight grip. «I'm sorry for this D'Jok..». «Dad, don't be, even if we wished for it. Mom is dead and gone, I never blamed you for that». Sonny looked at him. « I am to blame for it D'Jok». «No Dad, if Technoid had not given chase..». «It wasn't technoid D'Jok, it was general Bleylock». Both father and son clenched fists at the sound of the name. Bleylock had nearly killed Sonny two times, wich truly would have made D'Jok an orphan. But Sonny had made it through, and now, D'Jok knew his mother through the stories told by his father. He knew that he had the best from the both of them. General Bleylock had also at one point kidnaped D'Jok. It had been an experience that left scars in D'Jok and an irrational fear. Sonny had feared this would happen, and had taken precautions. D'Jok had recieved protection from the pirates in total secretsy, and when the pirates were awarded immunity by technoid and Duke Maddox, Sonny used it for whatever it was worth.. He spent time with his son, as much as he could, and had made him the promise that he would never be far if his son happened to need him. To D'Jok, this had been the fullfillment of an old dream, of having a father that cared, and would be there for him. D'Jok didn't mind Mr. D'Arish watching, this was his family, and he had no problems admitting to anyone that the infamous pirate chief was his father. But Sonny noticed the newcomer. He freed himself from D'Jok's hug. «And who may you be Sir?» he asked in a polite manner. Mr. D'Arish sighed. «Who I am by bloodlines, and who you'll see me as, depends on what you've been told, and what you choose to believe in, Sonny». Sonny frowned. This was a strange way of putting things. He looked at his son and Mei. They seemed to accept this man, whoever he was. Sonny leaned backwards. «Dad?» D'Jok looked worried. «I'm fine D'Jok, to asess wheter I should trust you or not, it will take time. I know some, but not all. So, why should I trust you, grandpa?»...

Clamp and Corso were in Clamps lab with Brim Balarius. Clamp brought forth what was left of the mix they had injected Sonny with. «This is the exact mix we gave him. I just hope we didn't harm him in any way with this» said the old man with trembles in his voice. Corso barely said a word, the possibillity that this mix could endanger Sonny, had not occured to him at that point, and it troubled him a great deal. «Master..». Brim Balarius turned his attention to Corso. «yes Corso?». Corso looked down, it felt hard to admit a possible mistake to this being, but he had no choise. «Can you please tell me, will the presence of this flux, the seed of shiloh be of danger to Sonny's safety?», «In some ways, yes Corso». «and is it so that Technoid can track him down by this?», Again, Brim Balarius nodded. Clamp looked at him. «If anyone can tell me in what way Sonny will be tracked down as a result of this flux, I'll create a device to help him block the trail, that should give him a chance to get away». Brim Balarius looked at them both. «It may not be necessary, as Sonny's verdict is coming soon». Corso looked at him. «With Judge Allegi kicked off the case, you can be sure it's someone more «Technoid- friendly». They'll convict him, and when they got him, it's only a matter of time, before they will do something to him that will make Sonny lash out in another enegy explotion. It will kill many, and Sonny would unwillingly become a murderer. I can't sit around and watch that. Sonny is my best friend, I love him like a brother, there is no way I'll allow this to happen to him». Brim Balarius looked at him. «The verdict will fall in three days from now, may the mighty forces of the universe show Sonny mercy»...

The following days, the pirates watched the news vigilantly. Sonny had grown stronger over night and was moving around. Brim Balarius was helping him train to control the untamable flux of the pirates. To find a secure place for Sonny to train, they decided to use the spare holotrainer, where the snowkids had once had their tryouts. Sonny had dressed up in training outfits. But when Aarch offered him an old Akillian team suit, Sonny politely turned it down. «I've got too much respect for the old Akillian team to do that Aarch. I was never good enough to play a team in that league, so, I'll wear the outfit of my own kind» Sonny said with a smile. «Off course Sonny» smiled Aarch. Sonny entered the lockerroom, and put on the suit. When he came out, all that was there, smiled at the sight. The pirates uniform was perfect for Sonny. In his hands, he held the headpiece that went along with it. «I won't be needing this Corso» he said and handed it to his friend. Then, he went into the holotrainer. « Good luck Sonny» said Clamp in the earpiece they had made him wear. Sonny smiled. The holotrainer closed around him...

*****************************************'

Clamp put in a specially designed program for this session. This session was not about football, or tackling a holographic team. This session was about controlling an incontrollable flux. Brim Balarius took the mike to communicate directly with Sonny, as Dame Simbai was monitoring his vitals and Clamp the holotrainer. «Now, what would cause Sonny the most stress to be subjected to meeting?» asked Brim Balarius. The snowkids had different ideas. «A technoidroid?» suggested Micro- Ice. Artie sniggered. «Well, it would be an easy start, but it wouldn't make Sonny break a sweat. He's used to dealing with them» commented Arite. «Duke Maddox then?» Mei suggested. «Nope, Sonny doesn't trust him,but the old grouch is too sat in his habits, Sonny wouldn't really face any test at all, with a confrontation like that» Said Bennet. Then, D'Jok stepped up to the plate. «There is one enemy that would pose a risk to Dad, one he has every reason to hate, the one person that claimed my mothers life, and almost mine». Corso nodded. «Bleylock». Clamp nodded. If there ever was a test that would put the pirate chief to the test with his newfound gift, it would be Bleylock. Aarch agreed, as did Judge Allegi. «Send in general Bleylock, and let's see how this affects Sonny»...

Sonny was preparing mentally for what was to come. Whatever came, he had to control his flux. Make sure no one would get hurt. But to harness the seed of shiloh.. It struck him, from all he had read of it, and what was known, it would be a tremendous task to do. But he had to. He was trying to prepare for what they would throw at him. Sonny knew it would be something that would stress him out. All of a sudden, the pixels in front of him started to form a pattern. Sonny knew they would use the range of a football field, as this holotrainer was built for that, to train teqniques to help him stay calm. All of a sudden, it was clear to him who he was up against in there. « Welcome to hell Sonny» he mumbled...

Dame Simbai saw how things started to climb rapidly on her screeen. «He's not coping» she said. Not before had she said it, an alarm went of. «What is that?» screamed D'Jok. Clamp struggled with the controls for the holotrainer. «I've lost control of the holotrainer, and I can't reach Sonny» he yelled. Helplessly, they all witnessed how a greenish energy surrounded Sonny's body, and vibrated, like it was alive. Sonny was just waiting for General Bleylock's next move...

_Build up to show just why the pirates never use their flux, more is coming. Please, give me a rewiew on this. _

_ Should I drop using the seed of Shiloh, or is it usable? Any suggestions?_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: For the truth

The dark shaddow moved closer. Sonny tried to move backwards. But it was like the feets was glued to the ground. He couldn't move. It was like seeing the scenario from when the snowkids won their second final all over again, but with one major difference. This time, Corso could not interviene and break the attack. Bleylock's arm reached out. «This time, you will die, Sonny Blackbones»..

Sonny sat up with a scream. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, and his heart was racing. The door opened and Corso and D'Jok came running into the room. «Sonny! Are you allright?» Corso seemed stressed.

«I'm fine Corso, a nightmare» he replied.

D'Jok searched his father for any signs that he was lying. «It seems they increased after you got the seed of Shiloh back» he said thoughtfully.

Sonny had thought the same. He rubbed his eyes. Then, he made ready to get up. D'Jok held his sleeping device. «Dad, perhaps you should use this?».

«No son, not now, we got matters to tend to» Sonny responded. He looked at Corso. «Have you heard back from the teams working with the bombing of Shiloh yet?».

«The reports are in Sonny, it seems this was a lot larger scale than we thought».

Sonny gave it a nodd. Technoid had gone all out to make him make a mistake on wich they could imprison him, a trap Sonny had not fallen in. Corso was awaiting orders.

« get hold of Mr. Winters. I want to know how soon this case can get rolling again». Corso nodded, and left the room.

«D'Jok, the reuinion match, friendly as it is, should be moved elsewhere».

«Dad? How come?» he wanted to know.

Sonny looked down for a sec. «D'Jok, I can't tell you how it is I know things. I don't know myself. It's an instinct developed over years of being hunted down. Such livingconditions changes you, the way you see the world, the way you think and how you act. I had to adapt, as the alternative would have been certain death, I did what I had to do. You son, have a choise, you don't have to do what I did, I already paved way for you, not knowing of your excistense. But believe me D'Jok, there is a storm coming, and you don't want to get in it's way». Sonny's hazel eyes held D'Jok's murky grey in a hard grip. D'Jok understood.

«I'll go talk to Aarch, and see what can be done» he said.

Sonny nodded. As D'Jok left, Sonny heard the door open. He more sensed who came into the room than saw him. His grandfather looked old, but he was still growing strong. Sonny remained standing, looking out the window, on the falling snow, back turned against his grandfather. He had no desire to talk to him. But like all D'Arish men, his grandfather was not giving up that easy. «How long do you plan to recent me for my past mistakes Sonny?» he asked. Sonny ground teeths. The past was still a hard thing to talk about. He remembered all the years that his father had hopes to sort things out, and how the glow in his eyes went out each time. «Why now?» he asked. Mr D'Arish had known all along that this talk would not be easy. Sonny clearly recented him for the past, he could sense the pirate chief being on alert. Mr Darish sighed. «If I tell, will you listen with an open mind? Or am I wasting my time?». Sonny knew his grandfather had cornered him with that sentence. As much as he recented him, he also knew he had to try to get along, if not for his own sake, then for D'Jok's. There was nothing Sonny wouldn't do to ease things for his son. And with the expectant baby, it became even more urgent to try to fix things. For too long, no one in the family had made any moves to correct things. Maybe it was time it would all start, with him. Sonny turned around and sat down. «I'll listen, what do you want to talk to me about?». Mr D'Arish looked at him. «It is my understanding that you have suffered losses in the past Sonny, and that you have found some answers, but not all?». Sonny's gaze met his. « Yes, and what are you trying to tell me?». Mr D'Arish sighed.

«I don't know how you can accomplish it, but if anyone can acess the Technoid's buildings unseen, it's you and your men. You would want the D'Arish file on your name, that they got. You will find there is a lot that Technoid never told you, but once you read it, things will be clearer, I don't know, but maybe, it can help you come to peace with some of your ghosts».

A pair of eyes looked suspiciously at him.

«How would you know what's in the file?» he asked.

«I don't know what's in the files Sonny, but Technoid was a threat to your family long before your time. I'll explain when you got the file and can read for yourself» he said.

«What makes you think I'll risk the life of any of my men for this?» Sonny remained inquizzitive.

«Your continuing search for answers, Sonny».

Sonny nodded it. Then he made a call...

Corso didn't like coming here, not for any reason. He was a wanted man, like any other pirate, but Sonny had asked him to do this, it was important. No one knew what Sonny had been talking to his grandfather about, but they had all noticed how changed he had been when he came out. It had been a sense of calmness that had not been present before. Sonny had assured everyone he was fine, he had just solved a few major personal problems. But Corso feared what would come from the file Sonny had asked him to retrieve from the Technoid archives. Sonny had learned to harness his flux fast, there was no worries there, he had also found that he could use it to protect both himself and his men. But Corso still feared that the file on D'Jok's mother would cause Sonny to loose control. It had become evident that Sonny was unable to get over the loss. He had to worry about the consequenses later. In all the years they had been friends, he had not let Sonny down yet, and he planned to keep it that way. He moved to Duke Maddox office, surely, all files that was related to Sonny in any way was found there. Taping into the computer was a piece of cake. Then, it was just a matter of searching for the right files. As soon as he found it, he had it copied over to a disc he had brought, there were a total of four files Sonny had requested spesiffically, but as always, he told his man on the job that anything would be of interest. That tactique had kept him alive so far, no need to change what already worked well. Corso was about to wrap things up, and get out safe and soundly, when a second file cought his attention. «A classified file on Sonny?» he mumbled. The password could get tricky, but Corso tried. By a streak of luck, he gained acess. The file had seemed small, but when Corso decrypted it, it was a huge file. Corso's eye widened in shock as he couldn't stop reading. Right before his eyes, he saw that the pirates had a real security problem. Sonny was as far from safe as he could get. Technoid had fooled them. It was only when Sonny was aboard his ship he was in anyway safe. Security videos from Shiloh even showed Sonny's apartement, and a detailed schedule of when he was there alone. But another file cought Corso's attention. «Sonny's medical record? This must be a mistake, those files aren't available to anyone outside Shiloh» Corso mumbled. As pirates, they would all get sick or injured from time to time. Sonny was no exception. But when Corso opened the file, he gasped in shock. «No, it can't be»...

D'Jok and Mei were on their way back from the doctors appointment. Mei had her check up. They both smiled secretly to eachother. The doctor had revealed the baby's gender. D'Jok was in seventh heaven in regards to the baby. He looked forwards to this. The only thing that cast a shaddow over things, was his fathers upcoming sentence. D'Jok knew, that if Technoid won, he might not ever see his father again. He sensed Sonny thinking about it too, but whenever Sonny realised that D'Jok looked at him, he would go through hell to hide it. But D'Jok knew. He knew no one that was a more devoted parent than Sonny. Sonny would litterally put everything else aside if he or Mei ever needed help, wheter he endangered himself in the process, he didn't care about. To Sonny, family came first, he knew he could never make up for the years they had lost, but he would do whatever he could to be there for his son now. D'Jok smiled when they returned to the academy, and saw Sonny and Clamp come walking out of Clamp's lab. The old man sort of had a spark in his eyes whenever he was around Sonny. D'Jok could imagine the fun the two had back in the days, before the tragedy struck. «Dad!» he called out, making the two men turn. «Back so soon D'Jok? I thought it took longer» smiled the tall pirate chief.

«Nah, a football star has certain advantages you know» grinned D'Jok. Mei was starting to get tired of D'Jok's games, and now that she was pregnant, she was even more edgy than before.

«Come on D'Jok, I need to eat, you go get me something healthy to eat» she bossed the striker around. Sonny could't help smiling, but raised a hand to choke a laugh.

«I'll get the parts for the transmitter Sonny» said Clamp.

«You go ahead Clamp, I'll join you later» said Sonny, before he offered Mei his strong arm and guided her over to the table in the dining area.

Sonny had taken time to eat luch with Mei and D'Jok. They planned things surrounding the expecting birth. Mei had set her mind on several things. «I want you there to keep D'Jok leveled,Sonny» she stated.

«You know I would do so Mei, but I can't make a certain promise, not with the way things are» he replied mildly.

«If it's a babygirl, let's call her Destiny» said D'Jok.

«D'JOK! Sonny, please knock some sense into his scull» pleaded Mei.

Sonny laughed. Then he rose, and quickly grabbed D'Jok in a headlock. «You heard her D'Jok, the name for a doughter of yours, is not Destiny».

D'Jok struggled to free himself from Sonny's grip. «Dad, I thought this was something us men got to choose».

Sonny broke into laughs. «No, leave that to the better half in your life D'Jok».

D'Jok finally freed himself from Sonny's grip. Then he grew serious.

«Dad, my name..»

Sonny's eyes grew dark. « You think it was the name your mother chose don't you D'Jok?».

D'Jok sat down. «I guess I always wondered that dad, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings by bringing it up».

Sonny nodded. «We never spoke of simple things like that did we son?» he smiled.

«No», D'Jok looked down.

Sonny could tell he felt uncomfortable with this.

«D'Jok, your name was the same I would have chosen if I had known you were alive. Your mother, my one true love, she knew I would have loved you more than life itself, and how I thought of the strenght in a name. Did Maya ever tell you what the name D'Jok means?» Sonny asked.

«No, I don't think Maya knew dad» said a confused D'Jok, and looked at his father.

«The name D'Jok, it means several things, but the way we use it, it means the brave fighter. And never doubt it D'Jok, not even in your worst moments, that you are a fighter. You have already proved that. You have courage and a figiting spirit, it will keep you alive. you learned to reach for your goals, and I am not taking any credit for that. I had no part in raising you, neither did your mother, but I found you. Years later. You were close to being what you wanted to be, a star. I told you, when you were in doubts, when you spoke about being one of the stars in the sky, that you were already there, ridding you of the metaflux, a weapon Clamp and I designed, in a naive moment, because we wanted to give the droids an advantage, would not change that. We talked for the first time as father and son then D'Jok. You were unprepared, I wasn't».

«I always wondered Dad, when did you find out?» asked D'Jok.

«Thanks to Micro- Ice» smiled Sonny.

«Micro- Ice? What was his role in this?» D'Jok's confusion was increasing.

Sonny smiled when he thought of the situation. Micro- Ice had indeed helped him escape and saved his life. But, he had also, when he saw the bracelet, understood that there was a connection between him and D'Jok. Micro- Ice had not even understood it himself, but when he had asked Sonny wheter he had children, Sonny had instinctively understood that the boy was telling him something. He had asked for a reason to the question, one that Micro- Ice had failed to give him, and Sonny had just accidentally seen the interwiew, and the bracelet that D'Jok carried, the twin of his own, the one that belonged to his wife. The shock had hit him hard, but Sonny had known, the very minute he laid eyes on D'Jok, who he was. His son, whom he thought to be dead, years earlier. It had made him vulnerable, he knew, but he had gotten his second chance at fatherhood, he had hoped it was not too late with his wife, that maybe they could work something out, a love like theirs would not die easy.

«Micro- Ice made me watch the tv where you sent him the message. I knew it was meant for him, but somehow, the bracelet, made it be for me too. When I saw that D'Jok, I knew. There was no doubt. I had found you, and the rest, is history» he smiled. D'Jok smiled too.

« we got a rough start didn't we Dad?».

« Having Bleylock as your enemy would do that D'Jok. I never found out how he learned about the familyties between us, but I wish I could have that undone» Sonny smiled sheepishly.

«Well, you became overprotective after that was over Dad, spying on me» laughed D'Jok.

«Sonny never spied on you D'Jok. He was trying to protect you, with every last breath» argued Mei, who was tired of being left out of the conversation. Sonny smiled thankfully to her.

«Well, we're all here today, and believe me, the little one will be even more protected than you D'Jok. I'm not taking any chances, he or she will remain safe. The Blackbones name attracts danger, but also, the very name holds power and respect. Make sure the little one learns that from early on» he smiled.

«But Dad, you'll be there to do this job on your own, I feel confident that you'll be free now» D'Jok smiled.

«Never underestimate Technoid D'Jok. They won't stop, unless they're made. I'm not sure it's something we can do. It'll only be temporary, like every gift from Technoid» Sonny said. A sound from the door, made them all look up.

«It's possible you're wrong Sonny, but time will tell, I will do my best to protect the D'Arish bloodlines, wich include both you and D'Jok, and now, soon, a new little life».

Sonny was about to respond, when his transmitter beeped. Corso.

«What is it?» Sonny asked.

«Trouble with captial T Sonny, there is a confidential file to your name, I'm sending it before I make my way back, you need to read this». Corso's voice was tensed.

Sonny agreed. He loged on to a computer and saw how the upload ended on a 100%. When he opened it, he was shocked.

«Corso, this is a direct order. Get out right away, we got problems that needs be adressed in meeting right away».

«I got you Sonny, I'm already gone».

«Good, make it back fast».

«Ok, you got a plan?».

«sort of half, but it's a starting point».

Sonny ended the transmission, and continued to read the file...

Corso was drinking his coffe, as Sonny went trough the files. The secret file proved a real challenge to crack, and Sonny was getting frustrated. Whatever was in there, was important, and he needed to know.

«Find anything Sonny?» Corso asked, looking over his shouder. The second in command could tell Sonny was intensely focused on finding the password that would allow him to read the file. Sonny shook his head.

«So far, all I've tried has been in vain. Seems they finally figured out how to create something we pirates can't read».

Then, Bennet all of a sudden came to smile. «Not necessarilly so Sonny. It might just be a password you haven't thought of yet». Sonny looked confused.

«What do you mean Bennet?» he demanded to know.

Bennet didn't answer, instead, he connected a device to the screen. Corso looked at him.

«Another one of Artie's little toys eh?» he said.

«Quite a handy little toy Corso, you just wait till you see what it can do» smiled Bennet.

He pressed a few buttons, and then activated the device. The crakcing seaquense started at normal pace, but then something happened. Sonny was impressed.

«Acellerating the search huh?» he asked and raised an eyebrow towards Artie, who was lying down on a sofa, playing a videogame.

«I had some spare time, I figured I could put it to good use» he said to the pirate chief.

«You got too much time to spare Artie, I'll make sure you get some more to work with, before you make a mess of things» threatened Corso. The two were about to start bikering again, when a loud beep was heard, and the password came up.

« type the password and open the file» commanded Sonny.

Bennet did as he was asked. The file was a lot bigger than initially thought. As the pirates began to read, they were shocked to see what knowledge Technoid really had on them and their location. But all the information they had on Sonny was frightening.

«How in the galaxy did they come across Sonny's medical records from Shiloh? No one but the pirates doctor knew this» whispered Artie.

«What's more. How did they find his appartement on Shiloh? And how could they have this detailed records of when he was present and not?» asked D'Jok stunned.

«We got a securtiy leak within our ranks, there is proof of that, right in our faces» growled Corso.

«There is more to this file» said Sonny. He scrolled down. Technoid had gotten hold of this information for a reason. He couldn't expain why, but this file held the key to why Technoid had been chasing him all these years. Why had none of the other pirates on the run had a bounty on their head from the beginning, when he had one almost instantly after he escaped them? Would he find the answer? When Sonny opened the last file, even he, the fearless pirate chief, gasped in shock.

«No, it can't be..»...

_what did Sonny find in those files? And how will this discovery affect the story? Will the pirates defeat Technoid this time, or will they remain fugitives? And what about the expected baby blackbones? Boy or girl? Keep reading, and you will be stunned. And please, a rewiew? Just so I know wheter the story is worth continuing._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Unexpected

Technoid had gathered for a hasty meeting. They had really come across a big problem now. No matter what they had done, Sonny Blackbones and his men, had not responded in the expected way. On the contrary, they had been calm and composed. It scared Technoid, and Duke Maddox in particular. Sonny already knew what lay in store for him, the minute they would arrest him, and he was clearly fighting it. He could understand his former employee, I'Son had lived through a nightmare they couldn't possibly understand, under Bleylock's reign. Duke Maddox had realised, years ago, that Sonny had stumbled across something when he still went under the name I'Son, something that made him realise the true meaning behind their invention, and how it could become a deadly weapon. He had tried to prevent a new war, by taking it, and trying to destroy it. Off course, the greedy and powerhungry Bleylock had realised what he was up to. He had found the records in Bleylock's office after his death, showing the surveilance I'Son had been under. What struck the Duke as odd, was the timeframe. Since the very start of the Metaflux project. There were no records on Yarrit Labnor, who now went under the name Clamp. It was just I'Son. Till this day, Duke Maddox still hadn't figured out why. But one person knew, or at least, had his strong suspicions as to the reason. Sonny!. Duke Maddox had come to realise that they had gone about the «problem with the pirates» the wrong way. Instead of winning this trial, and have Sonny sentenced, it was now evident, that Sonny stood a major chance of becoming a free man again. To him and the pirates, this would mean changes, great changes, changes they might not be able to cope with. Not to speak of the lack of funds the pirates had. They had not conducted as many raids as normally lately. Duke Maddox had to wonder why. To him, it was clear that Sonny had good leaders around him. They had chosen him, because Sonny was the voice of reason in their chaotic world. Sonny didn't show any signs of stress at all. Not even when they were trying to prepare him for the surgery to place the mind control device in him, had he seemed stressed. Duke remembered how his hazels had stared at him. Calm, but hateful.

«Your Excellency?».

The question pulled him from his trail of thoughts.

«Yes?»

«What should we do about the pirates? We've already detected a breach in our security systems, it seems to be the pirates, they tapped into files concerning Niobe D'Arish, I'Son D'Arish and the entire Blackbones file. If Sonny learns this...»

Duke Maddox sighed. By now, Sonny surely knew the content of the file. He knew how he had been a pawn, used by the company, bleylock. Duke knew Sonny had every right to be mad at them. He probobly already was. It was time, to change Technoid's angle of attack.

« To minimize the damage, I'll go for a complete not guilty verdict for Sonny». He stated to a shocked board.

«But, Your Excellency. This is madness. We've hunted Sonny for all these years, and now you're letting him go?» one of the boardmembers was in total shock. Duke Maddox rose from his seat, and walked towards his window.

«Gentlemen, we tried to have the pirates make mistakes, they didn't. We bombed Shiloh, to stress Sonny into doing something that would allow us to take him. He didn't. So far, he's stayed away from all media. With the help of Judge Allegi, Sonny's been able to stay safe and get medical attention at the Aarch academy. Putting him in housearrest didn't help either, a clear sign is his clone, wich we have, we have to think new, and outside the box, if we want to defeat the pirates once and for all» he said.

«Then, what do you suggest we do, Your Excellency?» the boardmember asked.

Duke maddox turned towards them.

«I got a plan...»

Sonny was preparing for the verdict. All the material that had been presented these last days, had been presented to the court by his men, and friends, his role had been to sit and observe. In particular, he had kept an eye on Duke Maddox. The old man had seemed angry when the content of the Blackbones file had been revealed. Sonny had felt disgusted when he learned the true extent of the technoid surveilance program. Not only, had they surveilanced him. They had surveilanced Niobe too. The file contained dates and times for every doctors appointment concerning her pregnancy with D'Jok, a detailed record of wheter he was present with her or not, and the duration of his stays. It had been the kind of reading that had made Sonny send everyone out of the room while he read it. A reading that for the first time, in decades, had made Sonny really feel an urge to singlehandedly strangle Duke Maddox. Who had done all this to him and his family? And why? Not only he and Niobe was effected. His own family, now in safety in a secret location, had also been surveilanced, since the day Technoid enrolled him in their program for gifted youngsters. Sonny had always seen Technoid as a monster, but it occurred, not even he, had realised the full extent of the nature of this beast. Now, it occurred to him, over and over, that Technoid was much worse than even he had imagined. Then, he read the last file. While reading, his hands slowly cluthced and was shaking harder and harder, untill he was done. With hands glowing green, with the flux, the seed of shiloh, Sonny lashed an energy wave into the wall.

«The bastards! How dare they?» he was breathing heavily.

«Dad? Are you ok in there? Please, answer me!».

Sonny calmed as he head his son's anxious voice from outside. D'Jok. His one and only son. The son he thougt he would never see. Sonny knew he could never fully express how proud he was of him. Since he found D'Jok, he had seen his son stumble and fall, he had seen a teenager, who's fostermother truly had done her best to help him, who rejoyced at the fact that he found his fahter. And Sonny had tried to be a good father to D'Jok. Sometimes, he stumbled and fell too, but they had grown together. Sonny had been unable to have as much time with his son as he wanted, but never gave up hope.

«I'm fine D'Jok, you can enter safely» he called out to his son, as he removed the lock from the door.

«Are you sure of that Dad?» said D'Jok and gazed at the wall. Clamp had some repairwork to do.

«I'm sure D'Jok» smiled Sonny, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Corso looked in.

«Anyone want to tell me what made half the school shake?», then, he noticed the wall.

«Sonny?» Corso looked nervous.

«Nothing to worry about, just lost my temper a bit» explained Sonny.

«I thought you had control over your flux now?» asked Corso.

« it's under control Corso, we need to get ready, time to go to court» said Sonny.

All three left the room and went to make ready...

«All rise»

Sonny had made sure to hand out orders to all of his men, before they left for the court verdict. They were all aware that they possibly had to leave without Sonny, but only for a few hours. A special tracking unit had been concealed on Sonny's body, to help them find him, if techoid won.

«Have the jury reached a verdict?» asked judge Bremmer.

He was Technoid's chosen judge, who replaced judge Allegi. Even she had been made to make a testimony to his case, to establish that she was not acting on his orders, but out of justice and respect for the law. A fact that her testimony had established. Sonny looked at the judge. He had been unable to find anything on this man, nothing that Technoid could use to put pressure on him. Sonny had checked this out of old habit. Years of working for technoid, had thought him to be cautious, and not leave anything to chance.

«We have, Your Honor» stated the jurer selected to offer his opinion.

Sonny felt how his pulse picked up speed. A quick gaze around the room, told him that all the pirates there, were holding their collective breaths.

«And what say you?» the judge wanted to know.

«We find the defendant, I'Son D'Arish, Aka Sonny Blackbones, leader of the shiloh pirates, on the charges of grand theft, Not guilty, on the charges of property damage, not guilty, on the charges of endangering other peoples lives, not guilty, on chages of industrial espionage..»

This was it, here it comes, Sonny thought to himself. There was no way they were going to clear him on all charges.

«Not guilty, in total summarize, Sonny Blackbones is found not guilty in any crime».

Judge Bremmer banged his hammer in the desk.

«I hereby order Sonny Blackbones immideately released from any claims from Technoid, and the current housearrest he is held in. Congratulations Sonny, you truly earned this, enjoy your freedom. This court is adjourned!".

Sonny just remained seated. He couldn't possibly have hoped for this much. It was overwhelming.

"Sonny?" Corso tapped his shoulder gently. Sonny looked up.

"It's over Sonny, you won!".

Sonny shook his head.

"No Corso, we won" he smiled.

He didn't want to tell his men of his suspicions today, now was the time for celebration. As he looked up, he saw Duke Maddox make his way towards him. Sonny rose from his seat. Duke Maddox stopped in front of him.

"Congratulations Sonny, you gained your freedom" the old man tried to smile.

"Thank you, Your Excellency" Sonny responded with a humble bow.

"Come see me, if you need a job Sonny. I'm sure we got something that might be of interrest to you" The Duke informed.

"Thank you, Your Excellency, but I seem to have this allergy towards buildings with the Technoid logo and their labs" smiled Sonny sheepishly.

"How does freelancing sound then?" The duke wasn't brushed off all that easily.

"I'll think about it, and let you know when I make a decission" replied Sonny.

Slowly, the pirates made it out of the courtroom. People everywhere wanted to shake Sonny's hand and congratulate him.

Finally, they made it to the taxi and headed back to Aarch Academy.

The celebration was to involve all involded parties, and the Black Manta wasn't big enough for that...

_This chapter is short, but the next will be longer. Why did Technoid have a change of heart? And what is it Sonny isn't telling his men? How will life in freedom be like for Sonny and his men? All this is to follow. Enjoy_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: pieces come together

As Sonny entered the room, it was clear that it was a festive mood in the Aarch academy tonight. Clamp blew out the confetti, wich caused Micro- Ice to complain loudly.

«Don't do that, you know how easily I get papercuts» the ravenhaired striker complained.

D'Jok was having a hard time holding on to his glass from the laughter. «You haven't changed one bit Micro- Ice» he laughed.

«Hey, I'm still the funniest guy around».

Bennet giggled. «Well, I do think my young friend Artie over here, is up to give you a run for the title» he blinked.

Micro- Ice was busy, brushing the confetti out of his hair.

«You should leave it in, it's really your colour» joked Corso.

For Corso to crack a joke, it was so rare that everyone stoped to look at him. Even Sonny looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

«Are you feeling ok Corso?» he laughed, and to underline his point, he walked up to his friend and placed a hand to his forehead. He pulled it away, quickly, as if he had burned himself. «Cool him down, he's overheating» Sonny laughed.

The pirates took it litterally. Artie and Bennet, with the help of the pirates football team and some snowkids, pulled out the firehose.

«Hey, will you cut that out?» growled a dripping wet Corso. Wich made them hose him down again. Growling, he went to change clothes. Meanwhile, D'Jok brought the young snowkids team, a team he had accepted the position as a coach for, in for the party. «I hope you don't mind Dad?» he asked sheepishly.

«Off course not D'Jok. This is time to celebrate, the team means a lot to you, you have had to be their leader in hard times, I understand your need to show them who and why you have had such struggles, son» smiled Sonny and had a sip of his beer. He walked with D'Jok, over to the team.

«Wow, it's Sonny Blackbones» the team said almost in unification. Sonny had to smile. There was something about the lack of fear, and the obvious admiration they showed towards him, that made Sonny feel real good inside. For the first time in years, he wouldn't have to hide all the time. He could walk in public, not having to be on the lookout for droids, there was endless possibillities that opened up, now that he was a free man again.

Everybody was having a good time, except... Sonny noticed a girl, around 12- 14 years old, sitting in a corner by herself. She looked sad. Come to think of it, she had sat down there for some time, almost the entire party. Corso had returned, and his gaze searched Sonny. He found it. Sonny sent a silent code. Hold everyone off, I'll take care of it.

Sonny spoke to D'Jok first. D'Jok had seen it too. But he was clueless to what made her so unhappy. «Reigna is usually not like this» he explained to his father.

«Those sad eyes.. no one should feel like that at her age. I'll talk to her, one on one, D'Jok, hold everyone off, it's better that way» said Sonny. D'Jok nodded. Sonny walked over to the bar, where Dame Simbai stood. She understood what Sonny was up to. She handed him a softdrink, without question. Sonny slowly made his way towards the young girl.

«Hey, you want something to drink?» he smiled to her as he offered her the softdrink.

«Thank you Mr. Blackbones» she smiled at him.

«You just call me Sonny, that's what my friends do» he replied in a calm tone.

Reigna smiled for a short second, before her eyes grew distant again. It looked like she was miles away. Little did she know, how Sonny's heart was bleeding for her.

«Is something wrong?» he asked mildly.

Reigna looked down.

«My Dad's been missing for two weeks now, I don't know if he's alive or dead» she said.

Sonny couldn't help notice how her murky green eyes filled with tears.

«I'm sorry to hear that» he said.

«Thanks, but I don't see there is nothing anyone can do to help someone that's been working for Technnoid when they go missing» she spat the words out.

Sonny jumped when he heard the word Technoid.

«Your father is working for Technoid?» he asked her. The match with the time that had passed since he had been transferred over to Dame Simbai's care, could not be all coincidental. Sonny felt like a claw gripped his heart. He felt responsible for what had happened to her father. Sonny knew he had to fish for more information to go on.

Reigna nodded. Then she looked at him.

«You might know him. Didn't Technoid imprison you a few months back?»

Sonny was surprised to hear this, but understood there was something this young girl was telling him.

«That is correct, why are you wondering?» he asked.

«Dad was one of the scientists set to handle your case. I remember him telling me about you, and what lay in store for you» she whispered.

Sonny leaned closer. «May I ask, what did he tell you?» he looked at her, a shine in his eyes told her, she had his undivided attention.

«He said, no one should be subjected to what they have done to Sonny, both past and present».

Sonny said nothing. He just remained seated in silence next to her. He felt sick. This was his fault. If not for him, her father wouldn't have been dragged of to somewhere, leaving this young girl fearful. Sonny felt his heart race. This man knew something. That was why Technoid had «disposed of the problem». Typical Technoid. They couldn't care less wheter their emplooyees had families and children. The moment you put your name on a contract with them, they seemed to be under the impression that the person became their property, a posession that they owned.

«What is your fathers name?» he asked gently.

« Arendour» she replied.

Sonny sat down in front of her. «Reigna, don't you worry. You know what my job is?» he asked.

«According to Technoid, looting and plundering their convoys, being a menace to society in general». Sonny had to smile for a short second. No doubt, this girl had heard Technoid's chanting time and time over. But still, he had a feeling that she trusted him, that he could help her, if she would let him.

«Part of it, but there is something else to us pirates. We help people escape Technoid, find a safe place to live and new lives. I can't guarrantee that it's a safer life, but it's one away from Technoid. Now, My friends and I, will go on the look for your father. I'll make contact when we've found him, Ok?» Sonny looked her deep in the eyes.

Reigna still seemed sceptical. «How can you take care of all this Sonny? You're just a man».

Now, Corso joined them.

«Don't worry Missy, you can trust Sonny. He truly does take care of everything».

Artie too confirmed what Corso said. «Sonny will take care of everything, so don't worry about anything. And I've never, in the years I've been a pirate, experienced Sonny letting anyone down» he smiled.

Sonny rose. «But now, let's try to enjoy the party Reigna. And guys..» alle the pirates looked at him.

«No alcohol, you need to keep your heads sharp, we leave as soon as this party is over».

Corso looked at him.

«Why Sonny? Do you know something?»

Sonny nodded.

« we'll talk it over later Corso, for now, just stay of anything that is likely to cloud your head in any way. We're on to something, a keypiece to this entire riddle of Technoid. I can feel it».

Corso knew better than to argue. When Sonny felt this way about things, it was good reason to listen to him. His intuition was seldom wrong, and the stronger Sonny felt about something, the more certain it was to be proven correct. Corso went to make arrangements for the trip whereas Sonny had to stay on, to uphold the facade of the pirates on the party in his honor. Sonny shook his head when Dame Simbai offered him a beer. «We got a rescuemission, no alcohol for any of my men, that's an order» he informed the herbalist.

«This is dangerous Sonny, have you told D'Jok and Mei?» asked Dame Simbai.

«No, and I don't plan to. We'll put clones in our places, to keep them all calm. We should be back soon, if all goes well».

Clamp had joined them. «Where are you headed Sonny?»

«Planet Technoid, we'll have to make this quick, but we need to get Reigna's father out and into safety. He knows too much, and with Technoid, that is as bad as it will ever get».

Clamp sipped his beer. «I don't like this Sonny..»

Sonny's hazels met Clamp's grey ones.

«I don't either, but we have to do this. I'll lead the team, I'll bring my main team with me, the lesser the better».

Clamp looked thoughtfully at him. «Ok Sonny, but be carefull. Don't go waste everything you've worked for on one man»

«I won't, this is what will put the nail in Technoid's coffin».

Sonny didn't know how it was he could say just that, but his intuition was usually dead on. The two friends then split, to mingle. They continued the party. Even Calleigh Mystic appeared with her camerateam. Sonny looked at Clamp and raised an eyebrow. «Clamp, do you mind telling me who invited Arcadia News to come here?» he asked.

«That would be me Sonny!» Aarch stepped forwards.

Sonny looked at him. «I guess there is a reason as to why too?» he asked the snowkids coach.

«Sonny, there is no escaping Calleigh, sooner or later, you'll come face to face with her, one way or another, if you try to avoid it, she will do everything in her power, and more, to find you. My advice is, grab the bull by the horns, and get it overwith».

Sonny had to admit that Aarch had a point in what he said. D'Jok joined them, and overheard Aarch last comment.

«He's right Dad, Calleigh won't stop untill she gets what she wants».

Sonny realised the sense in Aarch's advice.

«Ok, I'll go talk to her...»

In an office, in a villa, highly guarded by droids and hightech security measures, sat Duke Maddox, and watched Sonny get interwiewed by Calleigh Mystic. He seemed relaxed. But looks could be deciving. Duke maddox clutched a folder in his hand. The label read «project Nemesis», very few members of Technoid's staff knew of it, even Sonny didn't know. Duke maddox stared at the screen.

«You got your freedom Sonny Blackbones, but it comes at a price. The question is, are you willing to pay the cost of this freedom?».

Duke Maddox looked at the content of the file. X- rays, testresults, the work. Technoid had created a supersolider, one that would serve their purpose to rule supreme in the galaxy when the time came. Sonny had been right from the get go, when he suspected that his and Clamps invention, The metaflux, was intended as a weapon of war. It had been too easy for Bleylock to persuade them, two naive scientists, to think that they were working to create flux for robots, to even the odds. By the time they realised the mistake, and the possible consequenses, the metaflux had already been created. And as a bonus, the flux was impossible to trace, the perfect weapon of war.

They had not calculated I'Son's move. They thought they knew him. It turned out not to be the case. I'Son had stolen the metaflux, and tried to flee with it. It had come at a high price, the loss of his son's entire childhood, thinking he was dead, his wife's death, and the loss of his freedom. Duke Maddox had tried to tack down I'Son. Only to find that I'Son seemed to have disappeared from the surface completely. Only months later,started a chain of raids on Technoid's transportation ships.

Duke maddox learned a new name in the pirate's scene. Sonny Blackbones. Who was he? It soon became clear to Duke Maddox, that he infact knew Sonny Blackbones. It was I'Son, a furious I'Son, griefstruck, and angry. Now, they had let Sonny off the hook, by dropping all charges against him. Duke Maddox still had hopes to better his relationship with the pirate chief, little by little. He pressed a button on his panel. A face appeared on screen. «Yes, your Excellency?». «engage project nemesis!»...

Planet Technoid wasn't a natural planet. It was manmade, from metal. Technoid took pride in their creation. For all the scientists and other involved parties that had left the place alive, it was the symbol of death, supression and disgust. Corso ground teeths when the metalplanet appeared on screen.

«Switch to stealthmode, we don't want to be seen» sonny ordered.

The black manta was invisible to the naked eye, radar, anything that could track the fast ship.

«What's the mission Sonny?» Corso asked.

Sonny didn't reply immideately. Instead, he pulled up a technoid file.

«It's a rescue mission guys. This man, Arendour, has information that we need to understand Technoid's recent actions».

«Oh come on Sonny. Isn't it time to put the past behind us, and start to look forwards?» asked Bennet.

Corso shot him an evil glare.

«Bennet, do you mind?» he asked in a growling tone.

Sonny was unaffected by either man's bikering. «Remember my reaction to the file you copied from Technoid's database Corso? The file carrying my name?».

Corso was puzzled. «Sure Sonny, but I don't get it».

Sonny smiled. «All of you, have a seat, and I'll explain what that information on file meant, and why we have to go about buisness this way»...

Sneaking into the technoidplanet was a childsplay. Making phony id- cards and acess the gates was easy. If it had been elsewhere, Sonny would have suspected a trap, but this time, he felt safe they would make this. They had used a clone to take his place in the Aarch academy. It was better D'Jok knew nothing of what was going on.

Sonny geared up, as did his team.

«When you find him, bring him to the ship, and make sure the other team aborts their job and heads back, then, we're out of here».

Searching the technoidplanet was the hard part. Sonny had put on masks and a unit that scrambled his voice when he spoke. He had spent some time here before, and could therefore be easily recognized.

They spent time to scover the planet. Before long, the two teams met to compare notes.

«He's in the dungeon» stated Sonny, when Bennet and Artie had given their reports.

«How do you know that?» asked Corso.

«no one's seen him, all prisoners has been seen by the public here, unless they are held captive in the dungeon of the prison» said Sonny.

«Then, how do we find him there?» asked Artie.

«The old fashioned way artie, we break in» grinned Sonny.

Corso looked at the surrounding walls and guards.

«It's guarded by cameras Sonny, it doesn't look very inviting» he said, putting his binoculars down.

«Well, they forgot to mail our invitation, so let's crash the party!» suggested Artie.

Sonny saw a way that was dark enough to provide suffucient cover for them.

«Let's go, we've wasted enough time»...

Thran sat watch in the control room on Akillian along with Clamp. For this mission, to save the father of one of D'Jok's young players, a man Sonny suspected could shed lights on several matters concerning Technoid's sudden change of heart, a change that made Sonny feel uncomfortable, since it meant he didn't know what to expect from the enemy, Sonny had asked Clamp and Thran to be the rescue teams back up at the computerunits. Clamp's transmitter gave signal that someone was calling.

«Yes, Sonny?»

Sonny's image appeared in glowing green. «The northeastern gate, we need a kill of all videosurveilance as well as the security alarms for a section of two blocks» Sonny requested.

«I'm on it» cheered Thran and quickly punched in a series of codes on his computer. Sonny smiled, as all the lights, indicating that the systems were on, shut down, one by one.

«Good Work Thran» he told the snowkid.

Thran just smiled.

«Ok, Sonny. You're entering a zone where we can't reach you, good luck» said Clamp, before he ended the call.

«You think they'll make it?» asked Thran.

«If anyone can, it's Sonny» said Clamp. He did not want the snowkid to know just how dangerous what the pirates were doing just now was...

The pirates felt like they were in their comfortzone, the minute the barrs were removed from the airvents. Corso went first, followed by Artie and Sonny, with Bennet covering the back. Once they were in, they all moved fast. Sonny pulled a map from the inside of his pocket. He had one look at it, and then, without a word, pointed the direction to his men. As soon as they made the prisoncellars, they started looking for Arendour. Something about the name, made Sonny think back. He knew this man, they went through university together, played football together. But even if he remembered Aredour, it was not all certain that Arendour would connect the dots in the puzzle, and realise that his old friend, and teammate, I'Son and Sonny Blackbones was one and the same. Mentally, Sonny was giving himself a kick in the ass for not thinking of asking his doughter of this when he had the chance. What had made him forget about it? But Sonny knew the answer. The young girl had been in tears, worried she would never see her dearly beloved father again. Sonny knew how that was like. He had talked to D'Jok about that, just after he had been freed from Bleylock's abduction, where he had come to save D'Jok's life, a decission that had nearly cost his own life. If not for Corso...

Corso had stoped in front of him. «We're here Sonny!» he whispered. Sonny looked around. They were in luck, there were air vents. Sonny smiled.

«Artie, when does the shaddows against the Lightnings start?» he asked the young pirate.

«They're announcing the line up now Sonny» Artie smiled and gave the thumbs up signal.

«No yelling at any goals this time Artie» warned Corso, in a growling tone.

As Soon as Artie gave the go ahead for the match on the way, The pirates started searching the cells. To avoid being recognized, they all wore masks, to conceal themselves. After 15 intense minutes of searching, Corso waved Sonny over.

«Is it him?» he asked, and let Sonny have a look through the celldoor window.

Sonny could see a man, lying stretched out on a bench, chained to a wall. He had aged, but not beyond the point of recognition.

«get the door open Corso, we found him»

Corso put a device to the door, and punched in a code. Within seconds, the celldoor opened. Sonny rushed in. The man was injured, no doubt about it. When Bennet had a closer look, he looked shocked. «I thought they had stoped using methods like this?».

Sonny's face was like carved in stone. He knew, better than anyone else in the room, that Technoid would stop at nothing to have things their way, it didn't matter that their victim perished down the line. So far, they had managed to hide this dark side of their nature to the world. But Sonny had known, all along, that it was just a matter of time before they would expose themselves. Sonny bent down, and took the man's hand.

«Arendour, can you hear me?» he asked.

The older man moaned, from the pain, that this caused him.

Corso was watching the door. «Sonny, we have to go, staying on, is just too dangerous». Sonny nodded it. Corso was right. They had won a victory, in having Sonny aquitted of all charges, but them being here, could easily cause things to be thrown back. And if they were cought here, on Technoid's ground, things could turn very very ugly.

The older man moaned from pain, as the pirates gently helped him sit up. Artie opened the chains with great ease.

Arendour let out a sigh of pain. His weary eyes stared at the four men in front of him. Pirates, all of them. With their infamous leader, looking at him with a worried expression. Arendour sighed again. There was something about Blackbones. Something struck him as familiar. He knew this man from somewhere, but, where?

Sonny could tell the man was in great pain. Whatever Technoid had done to him, had drained him. Without further hessitation, Sonny gave him a syringe containing a sleeping aid known to the pirates alone, his very own, potent little cocktail. «This will do you good, old friend» he said as Arendour fell into deep sleep.

Corso signaled that the excit was clear. Sonny and Bennet gently lifted the unconcious man and carried him between them, as Artie had their backs. By the end of the match, the pirates were already back aboard the black Manta...

As soon as it was discovered that Arendour was missing, the alarm was sounded in Technoid. Duke Maddox couldn't prove who had helped him escape, but all carried the signature of the pirates. Sonny! Duke Maddox had already set project Nemesis in motion, it was too late to pull the plugg now. All he could do, was to wait for the visit he knew Sonny would pay him, sooner or later. Once alone in his office, Duke Maddox did something out of charracter. He knew, the best way to find out what Sonny knew, was granting him acess. He pulled out the activation form for all key cards. There, as he scrolled down the list, he found I'Son's file. I'Son, the man who turned into Sonny Blackbones. Duke Maddox knew, that time was ticking. If he didn't come forth with the full truth of all that had gone down, Sonny would find out elsewhere. Duke Maddox activated I'Son's old keycards, hoping it would be enough to make Sonny show some mercy when he learned the full extent of his actions...

Corso sat by Arendours bed, in the makeshift infirmary aboard the black manta, as they were making their way back to Akillian. The older man was emaciated and pale, Sonny had decided to keep him at bedrest during the trip. Slowly, Arendours eyes fluttered open. For a moment, the man seemed dazed, then, it was like he realised what had to have happened. «Thank you Sir!».

«For what?» asked Corso friendly.

«If you hadn't come, I would have died in that prisoncell, you pirates saved my life».

Corso smiled a halfway smile. «That's what we pirates do, we're not all as bad as Technoid made us seem».

Arendour seemed confused. «For a moment, I could have sworn I saw someone among you, that I used to know..»

Corso looked at him. «Who did you think you saw?».

Arendour looked away. «It couldn't be him, he was killed years ago, in the great catastrophy on Akillian..»

Corso all of a sudden realised who Arendour was referring to.

«Things aren't always what Technoid make them seem. Who did you think you saw?» he asked in a friendly tone.

Arendour's voice was a meere whisper. «I'Son..»

Corso nodded. «You are right. You did see I'Son. He's alive and well. The only change, is his name».

Arendour looked confused for a sec, then, it looked like things dawned on him. «I'Son wouldn't happen to be your leader, Sonny Blackbones, would he?» he asked.

Corso nodded. «I'Son and Sonny are one and the same. Sonny isn't the kind of man that goes changing easily» he said with a smile.

Arendour looked serious. «I have to talk to Sonny immidiately, it's urgent. He has to learn of what I know».

Corso nodded. «I'll call him and have him come here..»...

Sonny had dozed off in the commandcenter of the black manta. As hard as it was for Sonny to fall asleep normally, none of the pirates seemed to mind him sleeping in the chair where all could see him. Bennet had walked past and heard a gentle snoring sound from their leader. With a smile, he pulled out a blanket, and gently placed it around Sonny. Artie looked at him. «Is he sleeping?». Bennet nodded.

«He's been through a lot lately, and he really hasn't had any sleep the last weeks, better let him rest». Artie nodded.

But a beeping sound from Sonny's transmitter, made him jump out of his sleep.

The minute he saw Corso was the caller, Sonny answered the call.

«Talk to me Corso».

Sonny's eyebrow was raised when he heard what his right hand man had to tell him. «I'll be right there».

Sonny rose from the chair. «Bennet, you and Artie are in charge here».

Bennet nodded. «Right Sonny, you go see whats up»...

Arendour felt safe aboard the pirate ship. Even when he worked for Technoid, the man had never believed in what he was told about the pirates. It seemed he had somehow known, subconciously, that the pirates weren't all bad.

«Can i get you something to drink?» asked Corso.

«A glass of water would be fine» he replied.

«sonny's on his way here» informed corso.

«Good, I need to get this off my chest» Arendour took the glass, and drank slowly. As he turned the empty glass over to Corso, the door opened, and Sonny entered.

Arendour couldn't keep a gasp from escaping him. He could see I'Son. But in a harder form.

Sonny made his way over to the chair next to his bed.

«Welcome aboard the Black Manta, Arendour» he smiled.

«I'Son, it's good to see you, after all these years, that I thought you were dead».

Sonny nodded. «It all depends on the eye of the beholder, in someways I am, others, I've grown stronger».

Arendour nodded. «Your new name suits you. But I have to talk to you I'Son, it's important».

Sonny nodded. «So I understand.» He leaned close to his old friend.

«I'Son, do you remember project Nemesis?»

The name of the project, made Sonny gasp.

«They put that away, too unstabile and dangerous, they couldn't harness it» he said.

Arendour shook his head.

«They were selective. You and the ones that oposed it, were told they shut it down, the rest of us, under threats, made towards our loved ones, were made to work on it».

«No!» Sonny's expression was the look of pure horror.

«They couldn't...».

Arendour shook his head. «They did I'Son. It might have seen a random selection, but it wasn't. They chose one man to be the testsubject of the project».

Sonny took his hand. «Do you know who? We were at least 30 persons involved in the facillity at the time».

Arendour sighed.

«They never made any official anouncement, all we knew, was that one person was injected with the serum that would make his family Technoid's new supersoldiers. I found out, when you were held prisoner at the tower, some months back.»

Even Corso looked shocked now.

«Is Sonny the one they chose to be their project nemesis?» he growled.

Arendour nodded.

Sonny looked thoughtfull. «Thank you Arendour, that piece of information explains alot».

«Like What Sonny?» asked Corso.

«The way they gave chase, the bounty, their neverending desire to track us down. It all makes sense now» said Sonny thoughtfully.

«Well, then we can stop the project all together. Sonny, you'll have to be examined, and have the serum removed» Corso began.

Arendour interupted them.

«I am sorry to tell you, but the damage is already done».

Sonny looked at him. «What do you mean, Arendour?» he asked.

«What I mean Sonny, is that the only way you could isolate and contain it, is if you have no offspring».

Sonny's face was the one of sheer fear.

«No, not D'Jok».

Arendour looked at him. «The minute he was concieved, the serum in your body, mixed in him».

Sonny put his hands before his face.

«This can't be. It never stops..»

«I'Son, has he shown any symptoms, like fever, abnormal behaviour?»

Corso sighed, «All teens do, D'Jok had both that and countless other things» he sighed.

Arendour looked thoughtfull. «How old is D'Jok now?»

« An adult, he's married» replied Sonny.

«Does he have any children of his own?»

Sonny and Corso looked at eachother. The same thought was written in their faces.

«No, not yet, but a baby on the way» replied Sonny silently.

Arendour looked seriosly at them.

«Then I'Son. You have work to do..»

Sonny's face wenched in pain.

«No, anything but that. Not an innocent little baby...»

_so, this is going to be exciting. What do you readers think of this?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Against the time

D'Jok rolled his eyes when he saw the load of babyclothes and other stuff Mei had made Micro- Ice and Tia help her bring back to their home. «I swear, you're gonna make me go broke Mei» he complained.

«It's costly to have a little one D'Jok, think of how cute she will look in these pink dresses» said Mei and held them up for D'Jok to see.

«We don't even know if it's a girl» complained D'Jok. He dreaded having to return all the clothes if the baby was a boy. He was not participating in returning them.

Mei was unaffected by D'Jok's bad mood. She ordered the snowkids around, placing the baby's crib and stroller in the room of their home in upper Akillian city.

«Mei, it's still 2 months left» complained D'Jok.

«Two months travel fast D'Jok» smiled Mei. She knew she was hitting on his nerves now. Even the pirates had made a quick getaway when they realised what was up. Mei smiled when she thought of Sonny's facial expression when she had brought up the idea of shopping.

Things had changed alot over the last three months. The pirates had started their own buisness, with the help of Sonny's grandfather. The security company, named SECTECH, a name Mei suspected had been chosen, to annoy Technoid. The pirates had calmed down conciderably in that aspect, but every once in a while, they couldn't resist shooting Technoid a little sting.

What was annoying, was the security Sonny had ordered to watch her. Mei hated this surveilance. She had tried to talk to Sonny, but in vain. He wouldn't tell her why, but his mind was made up on the matter, and that was final. For once, Mei had turned to her mother for help, thinking Sonny would stop when the «dragon» would tell him to stop hazzling her doughter. Man, had she been wrong! Her mother had thought it was a great idea, and given Sonny full support on the matter. D'Jok had also tried to talk to his father, but after a private meeting with him, D'Jok had a change of heart. But Mei had enough now. «D'Jok, I've had enough of Sonny being so overprotective, I am going to tell him to stop».

D'Jok had to laugh. «Good luck on changing Dad's opinion Mei, you know he won't. He did the same to me, remember?».

Mei crossed her arms. «Well, at least, he got off your case didn't he?».

D'Jok threw his head back. «Dad's a better actor than I take him for. Can't you see that he is still watching me?»

«Whatever» Mei said in an annoyed tone.

D'Jok could just throw his head back and laugh out loud..

SECTECH HQ

He was not made to wear these tailormade suits. For the millionth time, Sonny pulled his tie. Well, if he ever needed a quick way to break his neck, the tie would come in handy. The only thing that made it bareable, was seeing Corso, Bennet and Artie suffer equally much. Corso had come to his office to discuss a security matter. «I swear Sonny, if I ever find the idiot that invented suits like this, I'll kill him» growled Corso.

Sonny had no problem understanding him. He had felt the same.

«Anything new on our old friends in Technoid?» he asked.

Corso shook his head. «They increased their security Sonny, it's grown difficult to break into their systems». Sonny nodded it. «you know, we have to have more information on the nemesis project Corso..»

Corso understood perfectly. Ever since Sonny had learned from Arendour, now one of their employees, alongside with Clamp, who had loved finding another lost friend, of Technoid's brutal revenge on him and his family, a matter that had seen even worse, when Sonny's grandfather had come clean with where the feud had started, Sonny had worked silently on the case, assigning only his most trusted men to it, and in total secretsy. The only other party he had involved, was D'Jok. D'Jok had been stunned when he learned what his father knew. Sonny had a hard time assuring his son that they would keep the baby and Mei safe. It wasn't till Sonny had agreed to keep Mei in the dark on what was going on, D'Jok had been good

to go with what his father suggested. To avoid stressing Mei, the pirates was watching her, but from safe distance. Alltough, Sonny suspected she knew, and it made her pissed off. Sonny again pulled at his tie. He should have known there was a downside when his grandfather proposed starting Sectech to help employ the pirates, and give them some normality. The pirates had bought a buildingcomplex, and moved into apartements there. Some of them lived alone, others brought their families from Shiloh or elsewhere, the only rule was that matters that was debated remained within the compound. Sonny still felt uncomfortable moving around outdoors without concealing himself with a hood. Wich was what had given Mei the idea for the sectech commercial. It put a smile on sonnys face to think of how this commercial irritated Technoid. Their would always be first, before Technoid. Sure, it had come at a cost, but Sonny had seen the use. Mei had done the commercial for them, but not without requesting a favour in return. Sonny had hoped it would involve shopping, that meant he could send one of the younger pirates in, but no. Mei knew him. She was not agreeing to something like that. The pirates had helped D'Jok ready the room for the baby. When Sonny was there, alone with D'Jok, they had installed a securitysystem that would allow Sonny to look after his grandchild at will. D'Jok was making jokes. «I bet you'll be the gentleman to take the stoller from Mei, just to spoil the baby» he teased. Sonny found it best to play along.

«Off course D'Jok, it's my privelige as a grandparent». Sonny knew he'd probobly be babysitting at will too, the minute he was asked. But all in due time.

Sonny looked at the time. He stored all his work on a memorystick, before he shut his computer down. Then, he made ready to go see Dame simbai.

«leaving already Sonny?» said his grandfather.

Sonny nodded.

« I got an appointment for a check up with Dame Simbai, and then there is a meeting with the obia moon ambassadour about Arendours case».

The old man nodded. «How's your results? Have they found traces of the serum you were injected with?».

Sonny nodded. They had probed deep to find it, it had been unmerciful and painful to do, but they found it. Dame Simbai had given him a special herbal treatment for it, as well as helping him with harnessing his flux, the seed of shiloh.

It kind of made the years the pirates stood alone against technoid seem lonely and cold. Sonny knew they weren't, they had their fair share of adventures, but it felt good being part of a bigger picture.

«Dame Simbai put me on medication to help remove it completely. It's worse for D'Jok» he sighed.

The old man nodded.

«And the baby?»

Sonny sighed. «We don't know yet. There is no way to run any tests without Mei getting suspicious».

«I assume you have a back up plan for that?».

Sonny nodded. He had severals. Some pirates habits just didn't go away.

They talked loosely, before Sonny left for his scheduled appointments of the day...

A tiny baby girl. D'Jok stared at the pictures, and the holographic video. His doughter. Only now, it started to get to him. He was soon a father. He didn't know anything about children this age. Sonny had been abscent in these years, not because he wanted to, but because he thought him dead. D'Jok walked like in a mist. He didn't know wheter it was out of habit, but as he looked up, he noticed he was outside the pirates apartementcomplex. Maybe he should go see his father, and tell him news on the baby? With a huge smile, D'Jok walked up to the gate. Stevens was on watchduty today, even as free men, the pirates didn't let just anyone come inside their home. «Hey D'Jok, looking for Sonny?» he asked with a smile. «Yeah, is he in?», Stevens checked a board. «According to this, yes».

«Thanks» smiled D'Jok, as Stevens opened the gate and let him in.

Sonny's apartement, wich he shared with Corso, was one of the bigger apartements in the complex. It was also the best protected. No wonder, Sonny was, afterall, the pirates leader.

D'Jok buzzed the doorbell as he arrived. Minutes later, Sonny opened it.

«D'Jok!» the pirate chief smiled and hugged his son before he held the door open for his son to enter. D'Jok was amazed at how the apartement Sonny shared with Corso looked.

«This is huge Dad, I understand why you didn't want to live here alone» D'Jok said as he looked around. The livingroom was in a nice shade of white, and masculine decorated. A few pictures on the walls, indicated the apartement had an owner.

Along with a huge leather salon. And in the recliner, sat Corso, relaxed, and zapped through the many holotv channels.

«Nice of you to drop by» greeted his father's second in command.

« Just dropping by for a pleasure visit D'Jok, or did you have something you wanted to talk to me about, without Mei knowing?» Sonny was searching D'Jok's face to look for clues of anything abnormal. He had been ever since Arendour told him of project Nemesis. But D'Jok looked normal.

«Is all well with Mei and the baby?» he asked his son.

«All is, except she is drowing me in babystuff back home» complained D'Jok. He pulled out a floppy disk.

«Here you go Dad, meet your firstborn grandchild» he said with a smile as he handed Sonny the disk.

Sonny walked up to the tv, and put it on. Soon, a 4D image of the baby appeared.

«The next generation Blackbones» he smiled.

«Can you see the gender?» asked Corso curiously.

«Hush Corso, don't ruin the fun for the father to be» said Sonny mildly.

«Actually dad, I already know the gender» smiled D'Jok.

«Really?» Sonny shot him a gaze that looked both curious and surprised at the same time.

D'Jok had to laugh.

«Honestly Dad, you're the scientist of the family. Can't you tell us what you're looking at?» he laughed.

Sonny studied the image of the baby. Then, slowly, a small smile spread upon his face.

«A babygirl!» he looked at his son.

D'Jok smiled. «I'll be fathering the galaxy's most beautiful girl in just two short months» he smiled.

Corso laughed. «Don't let Mei hear you say that, she'll take offence» he said.

The threesome spent yet some time before D'Jok made his way back to his wife and child to be. When D'Jok had left, Corso looked at Sonny.

« You're worried for the baby?» he asked.

Sonny looked at him, realising that Corso had seen him search the image for any signs of anything out of place, something that would indicate what form Technoid's serum would effect her.

«is it that obvious?».

«Oh, come on Sonny. Everyone can tell».

Sonny nodded. He had copied the file from D'Jok's floppy, and now, he looked carefully at it.

He saw nothing. Then, he pulled out the bloodtestresults Dame Simbai had given him for Mei.

«We don't have enough to conclude» he told his friend.

Corso could feel the frustration that pulled in Sonny. He wanted to protect the ones closest to him, his family, and yet, he couldn't.

«What do you want to do Sonny?» he asked.

Sonny was clearly thinking of a plan.

«I don't know Corso, all I know, is that the answer to this riddle, is found there» he said and pointed out the window, where Technoid's officebuildings could be seen in the distance.

«Where? At Technoid? Sonny, you can't just walk in there. If they find you..»

«I'll have to take that chance Corso, I owe this to D'Jok, Mei and the baby».

«What do you hope to find?» Corso put a hand to Sonny's shoulder.

« If they created something that was potentially dangerous to their lives, they created an antivenom for it too. I don't know how to, but some way, I have to find that antivenom, and have Mei digest it».

«And if you can't?» Corso was still trying to talk him out of it.

Sonny looked at him, «If I can't save the baby Corso, Technoid has won the ultimate victory»...

_Now what? What do you think? Drop me a rewiew and tell me where you think this is going please?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: From father to son

Sonny stared at the screen, as if it would give him the answers he looked for if he stared hard enough. Naturally, that didn't happen. The frustration was starting to kick in. Why was all of this happening? Was there anything he could have done that would have prevented this? But he knew, this was bigger than him, and was spanning a far wider range than he could imagine.

«I have to find that antidote Corso, one way or another. I don't care what it takes, I'll do what I have to, but my granddoughter walks out of this unharmed, That's a promise!»

Corso could tell, from the look in sonny's hazel eyes, that he meant it.

«But Sonny, where do we start? This is a gigantic mess, I don't see where we should start» he said to his friend.

Sonny knew what he meant. It was no easy task to know where to start.

«I'll be taking some time off from work Corso, it's the only way».

«Won't that look suspicious to Technoid? You know they are still watching our every step, yours in particular» Corso warned him.

Sonny nodded. An eyebrow shot in the air. «Let them keep doing just that Corso, they couldn't tell the difference of the real me and a clone before, who says they'll do a better job now?».

Corso grinned. Sonny had a plan, he ususally had, and now, things started to sound fun.

«What do you want me to do while you're away?»

Sonny thought it over for a sec. «Make sure to keep both D'Jok and Mei in the don't need to know untill I tell them. It's better they don't go around worry about me while I'm away».

«How long do you plan to stay away?» Corso wanted to know.

Sonny had no real answer to that.

«As long as it takes Corso» he simply said...

Everything was set. Mei looked around in the nursery. All was well. She smiled. Just two more months, and she would have her little babygirl in her arms. Everything seemed to fall into place nowdays. Sonny was freed from Technoid, and could enjoy his freedom. It had been a beautiful sight. Mei could tell that he was relaxing more. Mei looked at the contracts she had to fullfill after her pregnancy. She had even promised to do a photoshoot with the baby. D'Jok wasn't going to be happy about that part. Her phone rang, it was her agent.

«When will you be ready to fullfill the comercials Mei?» he asked.

«I have to get the pregnancy overwith» she sighed.

«Well, the SecTech commerical turned out great, a lot better than you'd think, concidering it's pirates that run this firm».

Mei all of a sudden got an idea.

«Mr. Amons, about my commercials, the ones with the baby. I'd like to bring one more person into it».

«Off course Mrs. Blackbones, who did you have in mind?»

Mei smiled, this would turn into being fun.

«I want Sonny Blackbones himself to participate»...

It was not the same. Corso did his best to cover for him. His clone was so good, you'd be unable to tell the difference without knowing the pirates personally. Sure, in appearance, it looked like Sonny, talked like Sonny, walked like him. It would have fooled anyone, except for Corso. The clone lacked Sonny's heart. It was that simple, and that complicated.

Corso felt like he was playing a role all day at work. The role didn't end untill he was back in the appartement he shared with Sonny. Corso felt alone. He wasn't used to this. He sat down in his recliner, a luxury the pirates had not had onboard the Black Manta, the only chair in the commandcenter, was reserved for Sonny. Here, there was two. Corso sighed as he opened a beer, and sat down to watch tv. The clone was working in the kitchen. Everything seemed normal, and yet, it was far from normal.

«Please hurry back home Sonny, There is something lacking without you»...

The sanctuary looked peacefull out here in space. It was a difficult place to find, Sonny smiled as he was stearing his little ship into the docking area. The guard looked up as he arrived.

«Long time no see Sonny, how are you?» he asked.

«Never been better» smiled Sonny.

«Congrats on the verdict, I never thought they'd make a move like that».

«you and me both» said Sonny with a smile.

«Your folks are gonna be happy to see you» said the guard as Sonny made ready to leave.

As soon as Sonny left the astroport, he headed to his villa in the most secure region of the Sanctuary. His family was situated there, by his wishes.

As he got there, he rang the doorbell. The door was opened by his mother.

«Sonny! I'm so glad to see you!» she exclaimed, and pulled him into a hug.

«Me too mom, it's been a while!» he smiled sheepishly.

« next time, bring D'Jok and Mei» she demanded.

«I will, and their baby».

«Has Mei given birth yet?»

Sonny shook his head, as they walked through the hallway.

«No, not yet. There is still two months to go» he explained.

Evan, Sonny's father, entered the room.

«I thought I heard a familliar voice. Good to see you son» he said and hugged Sonny.

«Likewise Dad» Sonny replied and returned the hug.

Evan looked at him.

«Something tells me you didn't come here, just for a pleasure visit».

Sonny nodded.

«I'll leave you two alone to talk then» smiled Beth and left the room.

Once they were alone, Evan bid Sonny sit down.

«What's troubling you my son? Is it D'Jok?».

Sonny shook his head.

«No, that matter I can handle. It's technoid».

«I thought you were cleared of all charges? Or is there something the news forgot to mention?»

Sonny sighed.

«No, all is fine in that regards. This is about the past».

«I see».

Evan's murky green eyes narrowed. For Sonny, his fathers eyes was the same as his son's.

«Dad, I've been having visits by this man, who claims he is your father».

Evan's facial expression changed.

«So, he's up to his old tricks again?» he asked his son.

«I don't know dad, I was hoping you could help me shake some of the confusion».

Evan looked thoughtfull.

«I'll do my best Sonny, what is it you need to know?»...

Clamp studied the mixture Sonny had asked him to look after. If nothing else worked, this serum would be the last way out.

So far, they had conducted no tests. But Clamp knew it was only a matter of time, before Sonny would act. What he didn't know, what no one knew, was what plan he had. Dame Simbai entered the room.

«It's looking good Clamp» she said.

He just nodded it.

«I can't believe it. The evil side to technoid is far worse than I ever thought! And to think they'd do something like this to an innocent little baby...» Clamp shook his head, as to rid himself of the shock.

Dame Simbai could only nodd it. The evil defied even her perception of the firm. Sonny had been right all along. Now, all she could do, was to hope that the man that kept fighting Technoid with all his heart and soul, would find his way through this problem too.

«Sonny will fix this, he always does» she assured him.

Clamp looked at her.

«There are limits as to what Sonny can do too. I just hope, we're not too late for the baby»...

Sonny had closed his eyes, and folded his hands, as his father told him the entire story behind the D'Arish family's feud with The Maddox family.

«The Maddox family got the upper hand. They were of royal decend, The D'Arish family was just lucky enough to strike jackpot, and got wealthy» the old man spat.

«I see, but what does that have to do with the current situation of today?» Sonny wanted to know.

«In reality, nothing. I am laying out the background for you son, so you better understand why it has come to this».

«Okay!».

«The Maddox family, who now started using their title, Duke or Duthcess, gave the D'Arish family the evil eye. Since old Rainer Maddox had a fallout with my father, he started a tradition. He made sure that the firstborn of each son or doughter that was born a D'Arish, would at some point get hunted down during their early schoolyears, and Technoid would step in and see to their education, to put the family in debt. Where they could, they changed the childrens wiew on the D'Arish family. Making us the black sheep».

Sonny nodded. He was starting to see a red thread in this.

«When I learned of this, I too had experienced the attempted change of heart towards my father and my family heritage. I hated it. I felt belittled and ashamed. I swore to protect my own, by breaking out, and hide, far away from technoid»

Sonny looked at him.

«It didn't quite turn out that way, did it?» he asked.

Evan shook his head.

«No. After marrying Beth, wich my father oposed, I cut the family bond, and moved to Akillian. We were happy there, even happier, when we found out we were expecting our firstborn, you. But the happiness was shortlived, as Technoid was lurking in the shaddows. We knew Kathy would be safe when she was born. The one that faced an uncertain future, was you Sonny, our only son».

Sonny nodded. The past was still painfull to think of.

«When General Bleylock came to talk to us, we did everything to keep you safe. But somehow, he managed to get you away from Akillian, and sucked you into the Technoid machinery» Evan continued.

Sonny sighed deeply.

«Had I known then what I know now..».

Evan nodded.

« There has never been a time where your mother and I have been more afraid then the time you were away, on the technoid planet, to get your degrees and education. When you found Niobe, and moved back home, I knew something had happened to you. But, you never talked about it».

Evan's eyes searched his son, to see if he responded.

«It's not the kind of things you talk about Dad, not to anyone. I never even told Niobe..».

«And yet, you were on sickleave for months when you returned. I saw you Sonny, I could tell you experienced something bad back there. What did they do to you?»

Sonny sighed. It was time to tell his father of his own past.

«They carried on their neverending revenge on our family, by injecting a serum into my body, that will now cause a real threat to my grandchild. The only way I could stop it, was if I had no offspring» he stated.

Evan seemed to get it.

«D'Jok!» he stated.

Sonny nodded.

«It skipped me, to avoid detection, and it skipped D'Jok. I made sure to have him examined. But maybe not the baby».

Evan gasped.

«No, you can't be saying what I think you are Sonny».

Sonny looked at him.

«I'm afraid so. Dad, have you ever heard of «project nemesis»?» he asked his father.

Evan nodded.

«Technoid's supersoldiers. But I thought that was a myth?»

Sonny nodded.

«As did I».

Evan looked at him.

«Now I understand why you came Son. I can't do much to help».

Sonny smiled.

«You already did».

«Huh?» Evan's face was confused.

«But a word of advice Sonny. Trust your instincts. You got an amazing gutfeeling. Follow that, and you'll find the answers».

Sonny nodded.

«I got to leave now, but we'll meet again soon Dad. Hopefully, I'll bring D'Jok and Mei and their newborn next time».

«We'll look forwards to it».

Sonny left the house with a smile. As he boarded the ship, a smile formed on his face. He was going home to Akillian, to save his granddoughter, There was nothing Technoid could do to stop him now...

_looks like solutions are found in the rarest of places right? What do you think of this chapter?_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Against the time

Corso sighed. Sonny had been gone for days. Not to complain, his clone did his work, but still... it just wasn't Sonny.

To put up this sherade was growing difficult, Corso knew D'Jok had grown suspicious when he stoped by, cause the clone wasn't wearing the bracelet. All who knew Sonny, knew he didn't take it off, or if he did, he still wore it on his person.

Corso was going through all the mails with offers for Sectech, like Sonny had asked him to do. Normally, Sonny was in charge of this, but since he was away, it fell to Corso to oversee things in his absence. Corso smiled as he scrolled down the clientlist. Well well, The Arcadia channel network wanted Sectech's expertise in the area of datasurveilance, Corso would send in Artie on this, the kid needed something to do. The next request, made Corso gasp. What the..? Technoid! They wanted Sectech's services in securitysystems? Corso felt like laughing. This would make it all too easy for Sonny to enter. Or was that perhaps the thought? Corso couldn't free himself from the idea that this was a trap.

A sudden noise made him look up. There was someone on the door. At this hour? Corso looked at the watch on the wall, at this hour, it could only concern piratematters. Corso closed the screen down, but just in case, he armed himself.

The door opened, and someone entered the apartement. Corso relaxed when he noticed who.

«Sonny! You're back!»

Sonny turned around with a smile, as he reactivated the alarmsystem.

«Sounds like you missed me, Corso. Is everything as it should?»

Corso smiled.

«It's looking good Sonny. We even got a new client, I think you'll like this. We added Arcadia channel network to our already impressive list».

Sonny smiled when he heard that.

«Good work, that account is sure to bring in money. As well as the Aarch academy account»

Corso nodded.

«But, there is one request I'd like you to look at, and tell me what we should do about itr

Sonny frowned his forehead.

«Show me».

Corso reactivated the screen, and let Sonny see.

Sonny's eyebrows raised.

«That's strange, with our past history, this is just the oposite of what I'd do» he said to Corso.

«I agree, it's all very strange».

Sonny rubbed his chin.

« Corso, call Bennet, and have him look at this. Technoid would not do such a thing unless there is a catch somewhere. You know I only believe in what I see, and since I see no reason in this, I want to look further into matters, before i reply».

Corso nodded.

«Right Sonny, I'll call him right away».

As Corso went to take care of matters, Sonny stared at the screen.

« It seems it's time you and I have a private conversation, Duke, eye to eye»...

At the villa, Duke Maddox was having his dinner. He was being grumpy towards anyone these days. Since he had found out that Technoid had requested the security services of SecTech, the pirates security company, he had been scared. Scared that the rest of Technoid's secrets would be unvailed. Scared that when Sonny found out, he'd get furious. And he had every right to. What his entire family had been through.. Duke Maddox knew it was inhumane. They had used I'Son, because he had proven himself suspicious. The fact that he was a D'Arish, had been a simple fluke. I'Son was select for the project, because of his skills, and his personality. His loyalty to the firm had seen unquestionable. Untill General Bleylock talked him into parttake in a project. I'Son and Labnor was to create flux for their football team. Well, at least, that was what they were told. No one, not even Duke Maddox himself, thought this was possible to do. I'Son and Labnor proved differently, after many months of hard work. But, when Bleylock realised that the synthetic flux, The metaflux, could not be traced either, he knew that the two unsuspecting scientists, had created the ultimate weapon of war. Bleylock wanted power, he longed for it, desired it. And I'Son and Labnor had given him the means to sieze it. But I'Son wanted things differently. He was the one that stepped in, in a desperate attempt to stop Bleylock's attempt of starting a new war.

Duke Maddox still remembered the frightened Labnor, when he was questioned about things.

«I don't know where I'Son is, all I know, is that he's our last hope to stop a war».

Duke Maddox had been furious. He had ordered a search for I'Son. A search that seemed motivated by one thing alone. Get the metaflux back.

Duke Maddox knew there was more to it. He had ordered a search for I'Son, because what he knew, needed be erased from his mind, but also, something far more important. He closed his eyes. Sonny knew of it now. It wouldn't help to make him go easy on his enemy. The Nemesis project had been carefully scrutinized by I'Son and a team of four. I'Son had been set to lead the team that was to rewiew if the project was safe. It was not. I'Son and his team had recommended the project shut down and put away untill better technology and more secure routines could be established. Bleylock had persuaded the board to go about things differently. When I'Son found out, he and Bleylock had a huge fight over it. Bleylock had accused I'Son of being an insignifficant scientist, who would still have been struggling to fullfill his dreams without his and Technoid's help. I'Son had retalliated, by naming Bleylock as a lawless scum. That would normally have been the end of it.

But Bleylock had persuaded the board to test project nemesis. They decided that they could sacrifice one man for this. Bleylock had picked I'Son as the testsubject. But to avoid problems, he had made sure to keep I'Son in the dark. I'Son didn't know that what seemed like a test of a drug, to better things for technoid employees, was actually the project nemesis being injected into his spine. Neither did he know, he was not the one that would be the victim. His offspring would.

Duke Maddox knew Sonny was still cautious about everything concerning Technoid. Calleigh Mystic had tried, to the best of her abillity, to get an interwiew with the former pirate chief, now head of Sectech. But Sonny had proven very difficult to reach. The pirates still were very protective of him. If you weren't affilliated with them in any kind of way, you would not be let in to the complex where they lived. Built in a circle, and with reinforced walls facing outwards, the pirates had built a stronghold. What would have taken months elsewise, had been done in just a few weeks. The pirates had worked hard and fast to make it happen, but they succeded. So was the case with their company. Sectech spanned a wide area, from computersecurity, to watchmanship, maintenance and protection. And they did good.

Duke Maddox was about to put yet another fork in his mouth, when a shaddow appeared behind him.

«Duke..»

Duke Maddox dropped the fork, shaking like a leaf.

Sonny came out of the darkness. His eyes was glowing from suppressed anger.

As Duke Maddox looked, he saw a green light surround Sonny's body.

«It's about time you and I have a long talk Duke, and then, you will tell me where the antidote is».

«An..antidote?» Duke maddox voice was shaking.

«Yes, the antidote. You didn't think I was just gonna stand silently and watch you kill my grandchild?»

Duke Maddox knew that the only way out of this situation, was to tell the truth.

«I'll tell you everything, sonny»...

There was hectic activity going on in the SecTech lab. When Sonny returned from his visit with Duke Maddox, he had woken up Corso, Bennet, Artie, Clamp and Dame Simbai.

When Sonny made demands like this, everyone did as they were asked.

Sonny had put on protective googles and a labcoat. To Clamp, this was the closest he'd ever get to seeing I'Son. But still, there was differences. Sonny was harder than I'Son, There was a darkness in him, alltough good and kind, Sonny Blackbones had a dark side.

Tonight, it seemed he was thinking of a million ghosts.

And he was.

Duke Maddox had come clean, there was many things the old man har revealed to the pirate chief. How he had lost control of his own comany, the company built by generations or Maddox dukes. How Bleylock had manipulated, and cheated him out of control, how Harris had continued down the line. Sonny had come to realise, that in the end, Duke Maddox was a lonely old man at the top. Had the pirates been wrong! The old man would act mad and in control on screen, but, when it came right down to it, it was all acting. They hadn't removed him from the spot as a leader.. yet. But Duke Maddox felt like it was only a matter of time. Duke Maddox admitted to having set project nemesis in motion, against Arendour's advice. Arendour had expressed concern about it to someone in the system. That, did not far well.

Arendour had chosen the wrong man. Even Technoid's board of directors was without real power within the firm. Duke Maddox was scared for the future. He had known, for years, that Sonny was innocent, that he was falsely accused. Duke Maddox knew Sonny hated him, hated all Technoid stood for, but now, Sonny knew that Duke Maddox was not to blame for what had happened to him, D'Jok and Niobe. Duke Maddox, the mighty head of Technoid, was nothing more than a pawn in a chessgame. Just like himself. There was no antidote for the project nemesis. But Duke Maddox, had given Sonny a sample of the serum called project nemesis. He counted on Sonny and his men to solve things. Sonny felt sorry for having to drag him before a court of law later on, to deal with the matter of the bombing of Shiloh. But Duke Madox had shown a different side to himself this time.

«Sonny, don't feel bad about it. I had to do what I was forced to do, to try to make you retalliate, in order for Technoid to recapture you».

Sonny had been confused.

«Why, Your Excellency? Because of project Nemesis?»

Duke Maddox shook his head.

«No Sonny, but there are forces within Technoid, who I don't know who are, that would like to have you permanently gone. You're concidered a high risk threat».

Sonny nodded, this was not new to him.

«I can't stop the forces within my company Sonny, they're too powerfull. All I can do, is to try to give you the upper hand, and at best, an early warning, before they strike against you and your men».

Sonny nodded serious.

«I would appreciate that, Your Excellency. But, this is dangerous for you as well».

Duke Maddox looked at him.

«I'm an old man Sonny, I never intended to capture you. I enjoyed the cat and mouse game. My life at the top would have been pretty boring without you and your men as my enemies».

Sonny had to smile.

«I would think your little peaceoffer in your box at the allstar match wasn't too appreciated with your men?» he smiled.

«They felt intimidated. I knew all along that you wouldn say no, and had you answered differently, I would have made sure to offer you protection».

Sonny's gaze locked Duke Maddox.

«So, it wasn't you that ordered me captured and imprisoned before the trial? Or ordered the proceedure to have me implanted with the chip in my brain?».

Duke maddox shook his head.

«You're dealing with stronger forces that me on that Sonny, that's all I can tell you».

The memories of the conversation haunted Sonny. He was up against dangerous and unknown people this time. Duke maddox wasn't the enemy, someone else was. And he had to find out who, fast.

Sonny turned his attention back to the labwork. Corso was sitting at the mixer, checking that all the spesifications given was correct, Dame Simbai and Clamp was aiding Sonny in the measuring process. Some of these liquids could potentially be dangerous, especially to a newborn, and time was of the essence. Mei was only a few weeks away from giving birth.

Sonny knew he had to get this right, since the mix needed to settle.

You could hear a needle drop, the room was that silent.

Sonny carefully added the last of the ingredients to the mix. Dame Simbai, for the sake of the baby's health, had added some herbs, that was harmless, and would strenghten the immunesystem.

«It's all done Sonny!» Corso's voice was thic with emotions.

Sonny took the tube.

«If we did anything, even the slightest thing, wrong with this mix, it could come at the pirce of my granddoughters life» he said.

All understood how danegrous the liquid he held in his hands could be.

«While this settles, what do we do?» Bennet asked.

Sonny looked at them.

«We will do surveilance on Technoid, by Duke Maddox request».

«Huh?» the pirates stared at him.

«I thought we agreed that it was somekind of trap?» Corso said.

Sonny nodded.

«both yes and no. I learned things from Duke Maddox, things that makes me want to have a closer look at certain files, amongst them, the project nemesis, and the old Metaflux files».

«The Metaflux?» Clamp looked scared.

Sonny was quick to calm him down.

«Don't you worry Clamp. It was never aimed at you. Whoever these people are, they aimed to harm my family».

Sonny had decided to talk to his grandfather, now that he had talked to his father. It was time to fix things, and heal old wounds, and if no one else wanted to make the first step, it fell to him and D'Jok to do so.

Sonny was still wondering how to put it forth.

But first of all, it was time to seek some kind of justice for the many men, women and children killed in shiloh.

Sonny sighed. He did not like this, but what the duke had told him, gave him no option. He had to request Duke Maddox placed in SecTech's custody, for his own safety, as soon as they had the case up.

And then, they would undertake the most dangerous job so far. An enemy unknown. Sonny knew that he would risk his own life, in order to ensure D'Jok, mei and the baby's safety for all eternity...

_What is sonny planning? Will D'Jok and Mei's baby survive the evil project nemesis? And will the mighty Technoid crumble at the feets of the pirates, or will the threat this company represents, remain towards the Zaelion Galaxy? Keep reading my friends, and the answers are soon to be revealed._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The new enemy

Sonny was reading through the files that Duke Maddox had given had seen urgent to the old man to let him have them.

«These will tell you all you need to know Sonny. I trust you to make a good decision based on the info I've given you».

Duke Maddox had struck him as frightened of what was going on within his own company. He could trust no one. So, in desperation, he turned to his former enemy for help, knowing Sonny had the means to solve the puzzle.

A puzzle wich would challenge Sonny's perception of things too, and make him realise that he too had been wrong on many things.

As he read, a tear could be seen in the pirate chief's hazel eyes.

«Niobe.. how could I have missed this?» he sighed.

Sonny came to realize why he had lost her, the love of his life, the mother of his beloved son. It wasn't due to Duke Maddox, nor Technoid.

Sonny had to confront old ghosts of the past. He hated it. And it hurt, immensely.

Corso walked into the room.

«We're ready Sonny, did you find out anything?»

«Yes, Corso. We have to rethink our strategies towards Technoid».

«What?» Corso couldn't belive what he was hearing.

Sonny was unnafected.

«till now, we have thought Duke Maddox ran the operation. I now know, this isn't the case. We're fighting an unknown enemy Corso. We have to be cautious, untill we know who is really running Technoid. All I can tell, is that it's not Duke Maddox!».

Corso was confused. If what Sonny was telling him was true, they were fighting blind. Corso started to think.

«Just how much did Duke Maddox tell you Sonny?»

Sonny stared at the screen.

«Everything Corso, and that is the scary part, cause what he knew, is very limited».

Corso nodded.

«Whoever it is Sonny, he or they had enough info on the pirates, to put a wanted poster for me too».

Sonny nodded. That poster had come very surprising. Now, he was starting to put all unusual events together, to form a picture. It wasn't looking good. The pirates were searching blind. It was looking for a needle in a haystack, but this time, they didn't even know who the needle was. It was frustrating.

On top of that, Sonny worried about Duke Maddox. Once the villain behind this realised what the duke had done, he would be in mortal danger. And despite the past, Sonny saw no reason for bloodshed if it could be avoided.

But, there was a bigger problem. The unknown enemy, was who initiated project Nemesis, disguised at Duke Maddox. To Sonny, it seemed he was getting too close to the villain's buisness, and they tried to neutralize him. But, for the safety of his men, friends, family, Sonny had no choise but to intervine.

He looked at the labdoors. They were new, but the system appeared to be the same. He couldn't bring Corso or his men this time. Duke Maddox had given him keycards, but warned him.

«The new system is made to recognize biological taces Sonny. We had your old file, and we were able to grant you access through that. But only you can enter, not your men».

Sonny had nodded.

«If someone have a simmilar DNA, would it be possible for them to enter?».

Duke Maddox had looked at him.

«Yes, but why?».

«This is too big for one man alone. If I can't get Corso and my team past the gate, maybe I can get D'Jok through!»

Duke Maddox eye widened when he realised what Sonny was saying.

«It would be possible, he is your son..»

Sonny had nodded. He wasn't going to tell of his plan just yet to the duke.

Corso looked at Sonny, then he wiewed the file.

«We have to get in to that lab Sonny, it holds more ghosts than you could possibly imagine».

Something in Corso's voice made Sonny take a closer look at him. Corso, his friend and compagnion through the rough and hard years, Corso, whom he owed his life to on more than one occassion. Clearly, Corso had experienced things in this building, this very lab.

«Corso?»

Corso looked at Sonny, concern was painted in his face.

«It was a long time ago Sonny, I can't change it now...»

But Sonny understood. He wasn't the only one that had suffered personal losess to Technoid's reign.

«Corso, whenever you want to talk things over...»

He smiled.

«I know!» he said with a sad smile.

As the moment passed, both pirates threw themselves at the task at hand.

Corso soon realised, he couldn't enter the lab normally.

«Sonny, you're not going in alone, it's too dangerous, if that's the option, drop it!».

Sonny looked up.

«I'm not going alone Corso».

«From the look of these doors, you'll have to. They're rigged so that you have to have a special keycard, with biotracking to enter. Do you have one of those?» he asked his friend.

Sonny showed him the card Duke maddox had given him.

«I've had it checked, it's valid».

«None the less, it's insanity Sonny, you don't know what you'll face in there».

Sonny understood Corso's concern. And he had to admit, he was right.

«There is someone that can follow safely».

«Who?» Corso wanted to know.

«D'Jok»...

A dark shaddow watched the updated keycard lists of Technoid. So, I'Son's old card was reactivated? That card was old, without the control devices that the new cards of today had. But the use of biology was added as a safetyfunction. A smile formed. This was the perfect place to trapp Sonny Blackbones. How fitting that his life would end in the same lab that he fled from.

«Sir, the electronic protectionshield for the tabs at sublevel 7 are ready. But I don't see the reason to open lab 12»

The mysterious man smiled.

«Good, also Baldwin, have a cell programmed at the deepest levels. If I'm right, we will soon have a guest here, you'll know him as I'Son, a former employee».

Baldwin scratched his head. He should have stayed clear of projects like these after working with Bleylock. Bleylock had made him do things he still suffered nightmares from thinking of. Especially came to mind the situation he put the pirates leader, Sonny Blackbones in, after he surrendered to save his son. And something about the name I'Son, made Baldwin think he knew this man.

«Sir, may I ask, who was I'Son? And why do you want him imprisoned?»

«I'Son is a knowledgeble man. He knows alot about technoid, but even more so, he knows of our research, and how we would use it to rule supreme in the galaxy. Duke Maddox doesn't realise the danger, he thinks he can trust the man I'Son is today, that I'Son will help him win control of his company again. What will happen, is that Duke Maddox will rot in the Sectech's prison. A prison run by pirates, pirates with a need for vengance. They'll treat him far worse than we ever treated Sonny Blackbones when we had him in our custody. Maddox is afraid, he worries Sonny Blackbones is out seeking revenge».

Baldwin could hear the insanity in the man's voice. He had seen this before. The pirates obviously made a real threat to Technoid now that they were running their buisness legally. And further more, He had never seen Blackbones attack anyone. Sonny seemed quite relaxed, he used a non violent approach and someone arrested, would rather be taken by Sectech than technoid.

«It still didn't answer my question as to who is I'Son?» he replied.

The other turned towards him. Now that the mysterious man was in the light, Baldwin could see who he was.

«You should already have guessed Baldwin. I'Son was the one that got away with the metaflux. While on the run, he sought refuge with the pirates».

Baldwin nodded. He understood.

«So, I'Son and Sonny Blackbones are one and the same?»

«yes, and it's time Technoid claims Sonny as their own again»...

Mei would not have agreed to D'Jok working with the pirates on this break in, so Sonny had asked Tia to make a distraction. Tia had gladly helped, she knew Sonny wouldn't have asked her, unless it was absolutely necessary. She had gone to stay with her friend, with lots of fun ideas, whereas D'Jok had snuck out, under the excuse that he didn't like to stick around when the girls was up to their tricks, because he ususally ended up with the bill for it.

He met Sonny and the team close by.

«What's up Dad?» he asked when he arrived.

«Son,» Sonny put his hands to D'Jok's shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes.

«I would not have dragged you off for this unless I had no other options. But this break in into Technoid's office building, demands I have help».

D'Jok was confused.

«But Dad, you got Corso and the team, they helped you before, they'll help you again».

Corso intervined.

«D'Jok, this time, we can't help him. Technoid placed somekind of security device in the areas we need to enter. Thanks to a special Keycard, Sonny can enter, but whoever goes with him, needs to share certain things with him to enter».

«Like what?» asked D'Jok.

«DNA, D'Jok. My partnes needs to be related to me by blood to enter» said Sonny silently.

Now, D'Jok understood.

«I'll help Dad» he said.

Sonny smiled.

«I knew I could count on you, D'Jok».

The pirates led D'Jok into a waiting car. As Artie drove off to the Techoid building, Sonny briefed him on what they had to do, and on one of his suspected fears.

«It won't be easy D'Jok, you need to do exactly as I tell you to, or this could end disaterous, understand?» he asked his son.

«Off course Dad, anything you say» he said.

The car stoped.

«We're here Sonny!» Corso informed.

Sonny nodded, and pulled the hood close around his head. Something felt right about putting it back on.

«Here!» he handed one to D'Jok.

D'Jok didn't have to ask, he put it on without a sound. Sonny opened the door, and waved for D'Jok to follow. Bennet had already prepared the corridors for them.

«You'll be a ghost Sonny, invisible to radar and visual» he smiled.

«Good work Bennet, I knew I could count on you!» he smiled.

Bennet gave them the thumbs up, before father and son entered the building of the enemy...

_a new player is causing trouble for both Maddox and Sonny, who is he? Read the next chapter, wich holds several surprises._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Ghost from the past

D'Jok felt his heart was racing as he silently followed his fathers footsteps. Sonny seemed to know exactly where they were headed. And why wouldn't he? Sonny had worked in these buildings while he was growing in his mothers vomb. Sonny had experienced things in these hallways, that would make the hairs on his back, rise. And yet, he remained a good guy, inspite of all the reasons he had not to. Sure, he did attack Technoid, but those raids could be justified. Technoid had killed families and friends to many of the pirates. D'Jok had heard some of the stories about the company when he was visiting Sonny in Shiloh. Sitting round the bonfire, with all the pirates, D'Jok had wondered just what had driven them into becoming the men and women they were, why did they hate Technoid the way they did. D'Jok still remembered how Sonny had risen from his seat next to him.

«Fellow pirates, you heard my son. He wishes a deeper insight to life as a pirate. For now, I won't allow him to become one. He has better things to do with his life, that living life as a hauted man. All of us knows what that means. What D'Jok needs to know, is how things came to be this way, why we made the choises we did, the sacrifices and our longings. Now, who wants to start telling?».

It had been a long night. D'Jok got a new perspective on the pirates. If he admired them before, the admiration grew deeper when he learned what kind of sacrifices they had made. Some had kids they couldn't see, they had spouses they couldn't. meet, not without the risk of being captured. What made the most impression, was when Corso had spoken.

«D'Jok, I usually never speak of my past. All I tell, is that I hate technoid with every heartbeat. I came from that planet, from a family who I hate for what they did to me, and my sister. We were sold, as childsoldiers, to Technoid. I've seen others, my age, killed before my very eyes. Technoid shrugged it of as «expendable losess», how can anyone put a prizetag on a humanlife?».

Corso's hands were shaking as he spoke. D'Jok could see his father reach out and put a hand to his right hand mans shoulder.

«Corso, you don't have to..» Sonny started, before Corso stoped him.

«I want to Sonny, I should have done this a long time ago».

Corso cleared his throat, before he continued.

« We were used as testsubjects for a new kind of armed droids. A platoon of 15 kids, most of us only 10- 11 years old, were sent in on a training field. We had no idea of the danger that lay ahead».

«What happened?» D'Jok asked.

«D'Jok..» Sonny's tone of voice was warning. D'Jok could see Sonny was trying to protect Corso. But somewhere a line had been crossed, and Corso was determined to get this off his chest.

«We were ambushed, there were only four droids, but heavily armoured. They butchered us. I lost my eye that night. My twinsister, and the 13 others.. I was the lucky one, because I lived to tell the tale».

D'Jok gasped.

«The others.. your sister..»

Sonny nodded.

«Yes D'Jok, they were murdered. Shot down. Corso survived, but like he told me, if he had the choise, he'd rather not have survived. I understand him. And D'Jok, Corso's story isn't the only one. Now, do you understand better?»

D'Jok did. And from that day, he hated Technoid with all he had.

D'Jok was shaken back to the here and now, as they had reached the critical point. The door that worked with DNA. If D'Jok couldn't enter, Sonny would not be allowed by his men to finish the job. They worried for him. Sonny pulled out the accesscard and inserted it into the slot. He was asked for a voice print. «I'Son D'Arish» he said.

As the door opened, he turned to his son.

«Ready D'Jok?»...

In a room, sat a dark shaddow in a chair. He looked at a screen. He could see no one, as was to be expected. The pirates knew how to make themselves invisble. An active keycard was used. I'Son D'Arish name came up, next to a picture of a far younger man than Sonny. Someone he knew to be naive, they all had been wrong. The next set of protection kicked into gear. The DNA match. Seconds later, it was confirmed. The intruder was none other than Sonny Blackbones himself. What was he looking for? But the more interresting, why did he bring his son into this? The dna check showed two profiles. Half of the dna corresponded to Sonny, the other half to his spouse. The real reason for his hatred towards Sonny. She had been too good for him. She had belonged to him, even if she didn't know it. The villain clenched his fists. If I'Son hadn't gotten himself injured during that football match, they never would have met. I'Son was as shy as they could get. He had ruined all for him. Niobe was sold the minute her eyes met I'Son's. They started out studying together at the library. I'Son being her senior, helped her, and because of his help, she improved her grades. He hated I'Son, he had made sure I'Son lost her, by ordering the one that promised to help, to fly away with Niobe. Who cared if she carried I'Son's baby? People had miscarriges all the time. He could easily have gotten rid of the baby. Snapped that line of the family out of excistense.

He turned to the screens again, just a little more, and he had them trapped...

Corso was on communication in the pirates van outside the Technoid building. It looked like it belonged there, so for now, he felt safe about being here. Artie was assisting him.

«Bennet, how is it looking so far?»

A sparking sound was heard before Bennet replied.

«I got a visual on them, but they're about to enter the region that blocks signals, I'm not sure we'll be able to contact Sonny on his transmitter, in there».

Corso nodded. He had feared this.

«stay with them as long as you can».

«Roger».

Corso laid his headset down.

Artie looked at him.

«I would usually say, don't worry about it, Sonny will take care of matters, but..»

Corso placed a hand to his shoulder.

«I know Artie»

«Now what do we do? We can't enter the lab».

«If we can't enter, we'll find a backway. We won't let Technoid win Artie, that's a promise!»

Artie heard from Corso's voice that he meant it.

But a worried expression remained painted on his face...

Down in sublevel 7, Sonny and D'Jok made ready to enter the lab.

«What are we looking for Dad?» D'Jok asked.

«The antidote for Project Nemesis, it has to be in here somewhere».

Sonny's gaze was searching the room. Where could it have been hidden? No project was ever made within Technoid without an antidote to go. Unless..

«But, Dad, you created the antidote, remember?»

D'Jok sounded confused.

Sonny knew the bare thought of anything happening to the baby, scared the living daylights out of his son.

He smiled.

«Call it a safety precaution D'Jok, just to be on the safe side» he smiled.

As they moved further in, a hissing sound was heard.

«What's that?» D'Jok looked around.

«Dad, the door, it's closing»

Sonny stormed towards the door. He already knew he'd be too late to stop it from closing. As a last resort, he used the seed of Shiloh, in an attempt to slow the closing door.

«Dad, NO! Don't do that, only in galactik football!» yelled a terrified D'Jok.

As the door closed, Sonny felt his heart race. They were trapped, both he and D'Jok. This would turn into a good day for Technoid.

From the shaddows, slid out a dark shaddow.

«Bravo Mr. Blackbones. You seem to forget the conditions given for use of flux in the gfc alone».

Sonny clenched teeths. D'Jok had managed to find the bottle of the Technoid created antidote, and had hidden it in his backpack. There was something about this man, that seemed familliar.

«You should have thought things through before you went against me, Blackbones. Duke Maddox is the merciful one in this company, I.. simply do what I have to to win the upper hand».

The man stepped out of the shaddows, and into light where they could see him. For a second, Sonny's face was the one out of pure shock. A shock that turned into fury.

«YOU!».

D'Jok could tell his father was beyond rage. He was furious, what was it with this man that made him ignite like this?

«I'm surprised you still recognize me, I'Son. It has been a long time».

«Not nearly long enough» growled Sonny, he seemed prepared to launch himself into a fistfight.

« you should have backed out, then she'd still be here, as my wife».

Sonny's clenched hard fists told D'Jok, whoever «she» was, she meant a lot to him, and D'Jok only knew of one woman that meant that much to his father.

«Mom..»

Sonny looked at him. His face was a mask of pain.

«Yes D'Jok. My one true love, Niobe. You're looking at the one that orchestrated everything D'Jok. Not Bleylock, Not Duke Maddox. They were only puppets. He, is the puppetmaster».

D'Jok stared at the man. He wore a black cloack, but there was still something familliar about him. It felt like someone he should know.

«Who are you?» he asked the man.

The man smiled.

«I think you already figured what your father is hessitant about telling you. I wasn't originally connected with Technoid at all. I just happened to get there down the line»

Sonny looked at him.

«Why would anyone, willingly, of their own free will, join Technoid? It defies my understanding. They recruit from schools, pick out the best of the best, and have them trained after their wishes, this way they ensure that they keep the resistance under control».

The man laughed.

«You've been a pirate for too long Sonny. There is more to this than meets the eye».

Secretly, Sonny har activiated his distressignal. The pirates would not be far. No sooner had he thought the though, he could hear the door was under attack.

The man smiled.

«It seems your friends wants to join the party»

Sonny sent him an evil glare.

The man opened the door. Corso and the team came running in through the door.

«Sonny!»

As his right hand man reached him, Sonny felt his hand to his left shoulder.

«Are you ok?»

«Both yes..and no» he replied his friend.

«How come?» Corso was worried.

«I'Son, is remembering how he lost his precious wife, wich he stole from me!»

Sonny starred hard at him.

«I didn't steal her from anyone, she made her own choise».

«A choise she wasn't free to make».

«That's not true».

«She was prearranged to marry me».

Sonny could not believe him. Neither could anyone else. Slowly, it dawned on him what this was all about.

«She broke off the agreement.. for me?»

«For an insignifficant scientist, wich without the help of Technoid, would still be an insignifficant nobody».

As Sonny tensed up, and was feeling like punching the man again, Corso held him back.

«Hold it Sonny. Doing this won't bring her back, as little as anything else would».

«You stole her from me I'Son, you stole from your own family».

«What?» Sonny was confused.

The man came closer. As Sonny could see him, he realised what the villain was telling him.

«It can't be..»

«It is, As I am your long lost uncle. Your grandfather has a lot to explain, Sonny Blackbones»...

_will there finally be answers, and will we understand how the D'Arish family connects with The Maddox and Technoid? Keep reading._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Tic tock..

Things had happened fast, perhaps too fast. Sonny and his men had apprehended the villain. It had been easier for Sonny to do than the villain expected. He had counted on familybonds to hold Sonny back.

But Sonny and D'Jok had an advantage. They only knew this relative through the description given by Sonny's gandfather.

There was no personal connection.

But, the whole mess, and conspiracy against Duke Maddox, robbing him the control of his own company, had made the pirates storm forth with their plans.

Now, they were once again gathered in a courtroom. The difference was, Sonny wasn't accused of any wrongdoings. Technoid was. They were accused of an unprovoced attack on Shiloh, resulting in the deaths of 50 pirates, with their families. Technoid couldn't justify why this attack had taken place. And as a provocation to be able to detain Sonny and imprison him, it didn't stick.

It was already a wellknown fact that Sonny had been seriously sick. Dame Simbai had already testified to what kind of treatment she had provided for him, and the bedrest he was under.

«To move him bac to Technoid's custody at the time, could easily have killed him» she said.

Sonny had kept a stoneface. He knew Dame Simbai had lied to justify his stay at the Aarch academy.

As he sat next to the lawyer, Mr. Winters, he looked at Duke Maddox. Sectech had requested him and the boardmembers of Technoid, and his uncle placed in SecTech custody. The deal SecTech had with Technoid had paid off. A little snooping around the files, had brought forth all the evidence the pirates needed to take matters to court.

No one asked where the pirates had gathered their information, they knew the pirates wouldn't tell. One by one, the pirates took the stand, to give their testimony.

Sonny had to smile when he saw Corso take the stand. Without his cap and in a pinstriped suit, the second in command looked out of place. But, he was calm as ever when he started giving his testimony.

Sonny was glad he didn't have to. He trusted his men enough to let them handle this. Again, his gaze searched Duke Maddox. He was looking old. The realisation of just how much he had lost control over Technoid, had made him very old.

Sonny had started fearing for the old Duke's life. Life in prison, could mean a deathsentence for him.

Sonny knew, over the years, he himself could be accused of a lot of things, he had not always been kind. But, he had not taken anyone's life..yet. And he planned to keep it that way.

After a long week, the judge read the sentences. It was a full victory to SecTech. The boardmembers of Technoid, were surrendered to SecTech's custody.

Duke maddox looked both old and tired. As they were about to take them away, Sonny stoped Corso.

«Leave Duke Maddox!».

«What? Have you lost your mind Sonny?» the second in command asked.

Sonny shook his head.

«No, just showing a humane side to my personality» Sonny said.

«Ok, you're the boss».

Corso and the other pirates, dressed in the pirates uniforms, of black, gold and grey, took the prisoners away.

Duke Maddox looked at Sonny. There was confusion in his eyes.

«Why are you doing this Sonny?» he asked.

Sonny didn't reply immideately. He uncuffed the old man.

«Because Your Excellency, even you are human. You just got sidetracked. You're every bit as much a victim in this as myself and my men are. And your health won't make prisonlife any easier for you».

Duke maddox nodded.

«And then what?»

Sonny had the answer ready.

«You'll be put in housearrest. My men will guard you in your home, and all computer activity will be logged and checked»

Duke Maddox nodded.

«You're being more than fair, after all my company put you through over the years».

Sonny nodded.

«It wouldn't benefit Technoid if you died in prison, as of now, I don't think you'd survive it.»

Sonny sighed, before he sat down.

«Duke, I am responsible for many wrongdoings too, but killing isn't one of them, and I don't plan to start now».

Duke Maddox looked at him for a long time.

«You've changed Sonny, but still, I see I'Son in you».

Sonny shook his head.

«No, Your Excellency. What you see are just tiny pieces of who I once was, I'Son is dead, all that remains, is the pirate chief, Sonny Blackbones. But, in a changed version».

Duke Maddox nodded, as Bennet and Artie came to take him to his housearrest...

Now that matters was getting solved, most pirates sleept sound at night. All but one. As Sonny had started relaxing, it was evident that it would take more than placing the ones that ran Technoid behind barrs to make him have a good nights sleep. In the midst of night, Sonny woke up, screaming, and sweat dripping. Corso came running through the door, wearing just his pajamapants, and a hook to arm himself.

«Sonny! Are you allright?»

Sonny could only nodd as he was trying to catch his breath. Corso looked at him.

«Nightmares?» he asked.

«More, night horrors» Sonny whispered.

He couldn't explain why, but there was this urgent sense of danger in the air. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake it.

«Talk to Dame Simbai about matters, maybe she has something that will help?» suggested Corso.

Sonny nodded.

«In the morning, also, I want my grandfather to come to the prison with me to talk to my uncle»

«Why Sonny? We got all out of him, didn't we?»

«No, he's still hiding something. He was too calm when we apprehended him. It was just too easy».

Sonny seemed to be in deep thought. Corso placed a hand to his shoulder.

«You won't get anything done this late Sonny, you need to rest».

Corso pulled out the sleeping device, and strapped it around Sonny's arm.

«You need this Sonny, I'll look after things while you sleep, but you need to sleep».

Seconds later, Sonny was sleeping again. But it was far from the peaceful sleep he needed...

Evan looked worried when Sonny filled him in on the latest events.

«I had a feeling that there was someone within Technoid that meant you harm son, now I know».

Sonny nodded.

«He's locked up, under heavy guarding. But, to make him talk, I'll need both you and granddad here, this man is an oyster, he won't say a word if he doesn't have to».

«He always was. I just can't understand why he would betay us all like this»

«Profits, money, I don't know, but I intend to find out!» Sonny said staring at the screen with clenched fists.

«Your mother and I will be on our way to Akillian shortly, I want to look my brother in the eye personally, to see what kind of monster he is now».

Sonny nodded. They made a quick farewell, before Sonny made a call to his grandfather.

«Granddad, this is Sonny, we need to talk»...

The SecTech prison rose like a gigantic building in front of them. The facility was the closes the galaxy could ever come to an escapeproof prison. Even the pirates themselves had tested it before it was put in use. They made any possible escaperoute secure, unless, you were a pirate yourself. Sonny always had that sneaking feeling that things could turn on them, even if matters looked ok for the time being. Therefore, he had ordered somekind of escaperoutes made for them all.

Just in case.

Now, Sonny pulled his winterjacket closer anround himself. The cold on Akillian was freezing, and even hardened pirates like himself, had to make sure they had a wardrobe that was made to fit the conditions.

Behind him, stood a group of four people. His chosen secret weapon.

They entered the prison facillity.

«Bring out Jake D'Arish for interrogationroom 2» Sonny requested.

«Will Do Sonny!»

The group made way towards the interrogationroom.

Corso was on watch as Sonny arrived.

«He's not talking Sonny, just sitting there with a smile on his face».

Sonny nodded when he heard this.

«Well, let's see if we can shake that shall we?» he asked.

Corso nodded, then he followed the group into the room.

Jake D'Arish was chained to a chair.

An evil grin formed on his lips as he looked at Sonny and his guests.

«My, my, more or less the whole family is present! To what do I owe this honor?»

Henry D'Arish, proved himself, a man of action. He slammed his hand to the table.

«You bastard! How could you sell out your family like that? Have you no shame?»

Jake looked unaffected.

«Well, Dad, I only did what you asked me to, be more like my brother!»

«That's not what I meant!»

Sonny observed the bikering between father and son, he looked for any clue as to what had led his uncle astray.

The more the two men talked, and his own father got involved in the conversation, Sonny started getting a picture of the hardships of the D'Arish family. It was pride, and a desire for control, that had caused his grandfather to loose both sons. Not physically, but in an emotional distance.

Sonny learned of his grandfathers expectations to his sons, to marry wealthy women and secure the family bloodline. Evan had other plans. He had already met Sonny's mother, and made his decission, it was her, or no one. Sonny had to smile at that. It seemed that was a trait that ran in the family. But things had been different for him, he had been free to make that choise, or, at least, he made himself free to.

When Sonny learned of his uncle's love for his wife, it became harder, much harder, to remain an observer. Jake acted arrogant. To him, women was like cattle, they belonged to a man if he lay eyes on them. They became his property. Even if Niobe had been several years younger than him, he still wanted her to marry him. Niobe had turned him down. For him. When his uncle proposed to her, she was already too much in love with Sonny, her lover and soulmate.

Then, Sonny learned of the real depths of the darkness in his uncle's soul, and the darnkness within Technoid. Sonny realised that over the years, fighting the company, the pirates had only scratched the surface. The darkness and horrors of the company, was far worse. Sonny knew it would take time to clean up the mess. Technoid would need a serious rebuild. If he could get Duke Maddox to go along with it, the company could give something back to the galaxy it swore to protect.

So lost in his own thoughts he had been, that he didn't notice Evan patting his shoulder.

«Son, he's talking to you!»

Sonny turned his attention on the prisoner.

Jake looked at him.

«You may have won the battle for your wife, Sonny Blackbones, but you couldn't protect her in the end, could you?»

Jake knew how to twist the knife. Sonny felt like an old, infected wound, was opened to bleed again.

«Not true, she died from giving birth to our son..»

«Is that so? Or did the invention of yours and your partners, the exploding metaflux, actually cause her to fall sick?»

«No, it wasn't till later that surfaced..»

«Within babies that was still in their mothers vombs at the time, if I remember correctly»

Sonny felt how anger was starting to build up inside him.

«What is your point?» he asked.

«You couldn't protect your wife then, you don't know wheter you're guilty of her death, and now you're trying to protect your doughter in law, your son, and their baby from reliving your worst nightmare»

Sonny slammed his hands to the table.

«Don't you tell me what I'm trying to do. I am fully able to defend them and my men».

Jake looked at him, a smile formed on his face.

«Is that so?»

Sonny was beginning to have enough of this game.

«We found your little antidote, it will be administered to the baby shortly» he said.

Jake continued to smile, a smile that started to make the group nervous.

«If you're doing anything to hurt this baby..» Evan started.

Jake turned to him.

«Stay out of this Evan, you got nothing to do with this. Now that I know you're alive, I'll make sure to track you down where you live, and wipe out the entire family!»

Sonny felt cold inside.

«You won't be able to. I'll find an antidote for whatever you planted in us».

Jake turned to him.

«When you changed your name, you became dead to the family Sonny».

«I already was» he snapped back.

«And soon, all of you will be, including your precious son».

Sonny launched himself forth and grabbed Jake by the collar.

«Making a threat towards my son and his family, is the last thing you'll do in this world, before I order you disposed of».

«You're no killer Sonny, that's my calling» Jake replied icecold.

Sonny looked at him.

«What have you done?»

A sly smile formed on Jake's lips.

«Tic tock, tic tock..» ...

_Will this end well? There is a huge drama up and coming, and a true battle against the clock. Keep reading._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: New beginnings

Duke Maddox was wandering around the area he was allowed to move freely within in his house. Sonny had seen to it that he had a fair extent of freedom, something the duke had given to him at a time Sonny had been seriouly injured. The pirates had been faced with only one option, surrender Sonny to Technoid, so he could get medical attention, or watch him die. It had been a hard decission, but they had surrendered him. The pirates had brought the unconcious Sonny to Duke Maddox office, pleading for him to save him. Duke Maddox had only cast one look at the pirate chief, to understand how serious it was. He had agreed to help Sonny, and accepted the surrender of the pirate chief in his care. Then, he had seen to it that Sonny was brought to his home, as his guest, and taken care of there. Duke Maddox rembered how the pirate chief had soared between life and death for weeks, the worst part had been seeing the pain he was in. The duke's personal physician had treated the pirate chief. Even he had been worried.

«I don't know what caused him to fall ill like this Your Excellency, but if he worsens, there is nothing we can do. Then, we will loose him for sure».

Duke Maddox had worried about that happening. As the weeks passed, Sonny wasn't turnng worse, nor better. He remained unconcious. There had been no need for restraints.

One of Technoid's young scientists took an interrest in his case, and came up with a medication. Duke Maddox had, after testings and advice from both Dame Simbai and The flux society, agreed to give Sonny the medication.

It had worked.

Within days, Sonny was awake, but very weak. He remained Duke Maddox «guest» for weeks, as he slowly rebuilt his strenght. In between, there had been time for Duke Maddox to talk with the pirate chief. Once, they had been on the same side, in the same company. Sonny as an employee, and Duke Maddox as his boss. Then, something happened, that made Sonny have a change of heart. Duke Maddox tried to talk to Sonny, but in vain. That part of his life, the pirate chief was reluctant at best, to talk about. Duke Maddox could see suspicion and mistrust in his hazel eyes.

«Your Excellency?» the pirate named Artie, one of Sonny's most trusted men, called out to him.

«Yes? What do you want?» the duke wanted to know.

«I came to tell you that Sonny's here to see you, I've been told to bring you to a room where you can talk openly, and under four eyes».

«Ok, lead the way!» The old man followed the young pirate.

He was walked to a room wich held a big window, clearly, Sonny still didn't feel relaxed in an other enviroment than the one he lived in.

Duke Maddox remembered how Sonny had escaped him after he agreed to nurse him back to health.

Sonny had acting like he accepted his imprisonment. But like always, The pirates were great actors, if they didn't want you to know what they planned, you had to know them real well to see what they plotted.

Sonny had finished up on old Technoid projects while he was Duke Maddox guest. The pirate chief hated sitting around doing nothing, so Duke Maddox made sure he had access to a lab. Sonny made himself useful, by doing the tests and finishing somekind of metalshampoo for the droids, a harmless project, nothing like Metaflux. Even Technoid's Nickelchrome had grown outdated, and what Sonny came up with, would make the droids shine more intensely. Sonny decided not to make any mention of the little security feature he had added to the mix, no point in letting the Duke know that the product would benefit the pirates as well.

But, in addittion to that, Sonny also created a serum, that would aid him in his escape to be made. As soon as Sonny felt strong enough, he put his plan into motion. He didn't plan to stick around for Duke Maddox next step in the plan to defeat the pirates.

As soon as the duke had fallen asleep, Sonny sprung into action, a tiny syringe was all it took to gain the upper hand. Duke maddox woke, only to see the pirate chief make ready to leave. He tried to sound the alarm, but found himself paralyzed. He couldn't move his arms or legs, nor scream for help.

As Sonny secured the rope, he looked at the Duke.

«Thank you for your help Duke, but now, it's time for me to join my men again. The effect of the syringe will wear off shortly, you might feel dizzy for a little while, otherwise, the substance is harmless».

With those words, the pirate chief swung himself off the balcony and down on the ground, before long, he was swallowed by the darkness.

Sonny stood, back facing him, looking out the window.

Artie looked at Sonny.

«That will be all Artie, go back to your duties!»

Sonny's tone of voice was clearly an order.

Artie left the room.

Then, Sonny turned around to face Duke Maddox.

It was clear the pirate chief had not slept, the dark rings under his eyes were more than usually clear.

«You wanted to see me Blackbones?»

Sonny nodded.

«I need you to tell me all you know about Jake D'Arish, my uncle».

Duke maddox nodded.

«This will take a while Sonny..».

Sonny pulled out a chair, and sat down.

«I'm listening»...

D'Jok could not believe he had agreed to this interwiew. What was it with Calleigh Mystic that made a man completely unable to say no to her? For months, even weeks, she had backed off his case, was it possible that the pirates, meaning his father, had told her to? D'Jok had no idea what she wanted to talk to him about. If it was about the baby, it was okay to do a

quick talk, but if she wanted to talk about Sonny..

D'Jok knew better than to get into that. His father was very private about his personal life. D'Jok knew he shared living quaters with Corso, but that was about it. Sonny was not the one that spoke alot about his past, or present.

Saying anything, without Sonny knowing, would be unwise.

D'Jok could see Calleigh from a long distance. She waved at him.

As he reached the bar, he grabbed a hot cup of coffe, to get warm, Akillian with it's cold, was an inhospitable place to live.

D'Jok still couldn't understand why the pirates had chosen to set up their HQ here rather than Shiloh, but from one point of wiew, he did.

Sonny had started rebuilding his life, something that had been far more than he could ever have hoped for. Akillian was the place where he was robbed of his identity, and forced to make a new one, with the pirates. D'Jok knew Sonny would have prefeered to hang on to his old name, but circumstances had prevented that. Now that he had the chance to turn things around, it was still difficult to do, because Sonny knew he had changed conciderably from the man he used to be. Perhaps not as far as image went, but his values, and the way he saw things. D' Jok had seen the struggles, he wished there was something he could do, but he knew there was not. This battle was one Sonny had to do all alone.

As he sat down, he smiled at Calleigh.

«Thank you for meeting me, D'Jok» she smiled.

«Anytime Calleigh, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?» D'Jok asked with a smile.

Calleigh looked away. D'Jok was shocked. Was his eyes deciving him? Was Calleigh Mystic actually blushing?

«It's kind of difficult to ask this D'Jok, but...»

D'Jok had to smile. This was indeed unusual, especially for Calleigh.

«Ask me what Calleigh?» he smiled.

The reply made him burn his touge on the hot coffe.

«I'd like to ask you for help to set up a date with your charming father».

D'Jok was lost for words. He could imagine his fathers reaction to this request.

«You know, Dad's a busy man, I'm not sure he has time for things like this».

Calleigh looked lost.

«I've only spoken with him once D'Jok, and I felt like we got off on the wrong foot. I would like to correct that impression by asking him out on a dinner and movie date».

D'Jok nodded.

«I'll see what I can do, but no promises».

Calleigh nodded.

Then, they changed subjects over on Mei and the expectant child...

Sonny was in deep thoughts as Duke Maddox told him of his uncle. The more he learned, the more he realised just how Duke Maddox had been decieved and played for a fool. He still thought he had some degree of control left in his company, Sonny realised more and more, this wasn't the case. Further more, his uncle's involvement in what had gone down with the metaflux explotion years earlier, made Sonny realise, even he had been dead wrong on who was to blame for his beloved wife's death. It wasn't Technoid, nor bleylock. It was his own uncle.

It hurt. Sonny now knew why Niobe had sometimes seemed hunted by her own ghosts. Why had she never told him? But, the answer was clear. She was protecting him, just like he had tried to protect her.

The world was truly an unfair place.

Duke Maddox had told him of his uncles desires towards young Niobe. How he had wanted to have her as his wife. And how furious he had gotten when she fell in love with him. There was no problem seeing why he had been selected for project Nemesis. His uncle had decided to eliminate him. And if not for the healing abillities they had found that the flux of the pirates, the seed of Shiloh, had, Project Nemesis could well have been Sonny's untimely death.

Now, it came down to limit the damages. Sonny saw a chance to make up for his mistake of dropping the sphere with the metaflux, years ago, causing Akillian to shift axsis, and have eternal winter.

The solution to the problem was quite simple, he just had to do a few calculations, to make sure it wouldn't cause a bigger mess, to correct it.

Now, his hazels, pierced the Duke.

«Your Excellency, do you realise just how bad things are looking for you?»

Duke Maddox looked down.

«Yes, the control I thought I had of Technoid, it's just an illusion, isn't it?»

«Mhm» Sonny nodded.

Duke Maddox sat down on a chair, heavily. He put his hands before his face.

«My lifeswork, my family heritage, all gone, in the hands of routhless villains, trying to destroy it».

Sonny felt sorry for his former enemy. No one should have to go though this much. It would give the old Duke no reason to fight to win his company back.

«Your Excellency, with all due respect. It may seem all is lost, but think of this as a second chance. Your boardmembers are locked up. The pirates are hunting down anyone associated with Technoid, for questioning. No doubt, there is a major court hearing because of this. What I suggest, is we put you back in charge of Technoid, but under SecTech surveilance for a prolonged time, just to make sure things run smoothly».

Duke Maddox looked at him.

«Why would you want to do that Sonny? Haven't Technoid caused you enough harm?»

Sonny smiled.

«Technoid is still just a name of a company, Your Excellency. A name couldn't hurt me or my men. It's the people behind the name that needs be neutralized».

«You don't think I'm the one responsible for all of this?»

«If you were, Your Excellency, you would have seen to it that I either had been captured and imprisoned years before, possibly even killed me. None of that ever happened, maybe I should ask you why?»

Duke maddox smiled a faint smile.

«I thought Corso would have told you what I said, after we rescure you from Bleylock's imprisonment in the Genesis reservoirs?»

Sonny smiled.

«Life without enemies isn't very exciting, huh?»

Duke Maddox smiled. He needed tell the pirate chief no more.

Sonny shivered as his thoughts were thrown back at those days. He had been trapped inside a bubble, under water, for days.

Bleylock had seen to it that he had air, and could breathe, he hadn't planned to kill him too soon. But the water surrounding the bubble, had been freezing cold. Sonny had realized that fighting to get out, was feutile. He was trapped untill help arrived. And at that time, he wasn't even sure if he would get help. It was never very wise to go against your second in command's advice either. He had done all of that, to save his son.

Now, he would go to even greather lenghts, to save his granddoughter.

A plan was starting to form in his head.

Then, a hard knock on the door.

Sonny looked up, it was Corso.

«Sonny, you're needed».

«Where?» the words sounded a bit harder than he had planned for.

«Mei, she is in the hospital, the baby is on the way!»

Sonny turned to Duke maddox.

«I'll be back, right now, I have to be somewhere else now».

«Go, Sonny, and I hope the best for your grandchild».

Then, Sonny and Corso sprinted off...

D'Jok was terrified. It was not helping that his mother in law was yelling his ears off. Mei was screaming in pain. To D'Jok, this was like being trapped in a hell he could not escape.

This wasn't at all what he had imagined.

He was nearly treading a hole in the floor, walking back and forth. He had no one to talk to about this. Never had D'Jok felt so alone.

Then, the doors was slammed open.

«Dad!» D'Jok ran over to hug his father.

Sonny returned the hug.

«Where is she?» he asked.

«In the ward, my mother in law threw me out».

«We're having none of that» said Sonny and grabbed his son by the arm, and made his way towards the ward.

«Sir, you can't go in there, it's family only» one of the staff tried to tell them.

But he picked the wrong day to stop Sonny Blackbones.

«I am family to the young lady inside, and this young man, who happens to be my son, is a father to be. I've been asked by the expectant mother, to be present at this childs birth, because, she trusts no one, but me, to help out, if there is complications».

«Mr. Blackbones, we have qualified doctors..»

«Wich know nothing about fluxpoisoning and the effects that could have on a baby» Sonny bit him off.

«Dad, fluxpoisoning?» D'Jok was scared.

Sonny looked at him.

«Yes son. The seed of Shiloh protected me from this, the breath of Akillian protects you. But an newborn, an infant, has virtually no protection at all»

D'Jok realised the seriousness.

They ran towards the ward.

When they got there, Sonny slammed the door open. Mei's mother, looked more than angry.

«Don't push her like that. The sweat makes her look like a mess».

«Mother, get out. I don't want you here».

«Well Mei. That husband of yours is not here, so you're stuck with me».

«You can take a break, Dad and I are here» said D'Jok, and ran over to Mei's side.

Mei's mother stared at Sonny, it was a glare meant to intimidate and make him back off. Sonny ignored her, gently, he sat down, next to Mei.

«I'm here Mei, we'll get you through this, I promise, all will be fine».

«Sonny, help me» Mei piped in pain.

Sonny nodded. He looked around.

«Someone, please remove her mother from the room, she is stressing her».

«This is outrageous Blackbones, I...» the doctors pushed her out of the room.

«Thank you Sir, she was driving us all mental in here».

Sonny nodded, with a grin.

«She's a bit of a mouthfull, I'll admit that. But harmless as a kitten».

The words had the desired effect. Mei laughed, wich made it easier for her, to go through the pains.

Even D'Jok was proving better at holding up than expected. For the next hours, they worked as a team.

Sonny had posted Corso to make sure the dragon wasn't going to try to come back in, and stress poor Mei even more.

Soon, with Mei still in pains from labour, Sonny could see the baby's head.

«Just a little more Mei, we're almost there» he said in an encouraging tone.

«How come you know how to do these things Dad?» D'Jok asked.

Sonny laughed, shaking his head.

«Your timing is the worst ever D'Jok. Focus on Mei, I'll tell you of this later, but stay focused on your job, that's an order!»

D'Jok was about to object, but the look in his fathers eyes told him not to push it.

Better safe than sorry, D'Jok thought, and encouraged Mei to keep pushing.

«She's coming Mei, one more push» Sonny encouraged.

With a roar, coming from an unknown place inside, Mei screamed, and pushed the baby into the world of the living.

Sonny quickly cut the umbillical cord, like Mei had asked him.

«Why isn't she crying?» D'Jok was panicing.

Sonny took the baby, a doctor handed him a tool to clean out the mouth.

Sonny quickly took care of things. She screamed. D'Jok pulled a reliefed breath along with Mei. But Sonny was still tense.

«Come on precious, I need to see your eyes» he begged.

Mei held D'Jok's hand. She could see Sonny pull a syringe from the inside of his pocket.

«What is that?» she demanded to know.

«The antidote» Sonny said.

«Antidote for what?»

«Fluxpoisoning».

«But Sonny, newborns don't have flux» Mei objected. She had read up on these types of things.

«Most babies don't, but this baby does. And without the antidote, it will kill her, within hours» Sonny knew he sounded brutal, but if he was to make the parents understand the seriousness of matters, he had to be. He carefully injected the baby with the substance.

«Mr. Blackbones, are you sure this is wise?» the doctors asked him.

Sonny nodded. Then, the baby opened her eyes, they were crystalblue, like Mei's. Sonny held his breath, as he stared into the innocent eyes of his grandchild. He looked for any sign something was wrong.

«When will we know for sure she's ok Sonny?» Mei asked.

Sonny gently put the baby on her breast.

«The next five hours will determine Mei, that's all I can say for sure. Now, let's just hope and pray, she'll make it»...

_do follow the next exciting chapter. Will the little baby survive, or was Sonny too late? The cliffhanger will be continued shortly._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Danger!

The hours ticked by, slowly. Even though it seemed strange, neither Mei nor D'Jok dared bond with their newborn doughter, just yet.

They put their doughters very life in the hands of the one man that they believed could save her. If he couldn't, then no one could.

Sonny looked at the little baby in her crib. So tiny, so innocent, she had no concept of the evil ythat might threaten her. And if he had it his way, she would never have to know.

For hours, he had been on a constant lookout, looking for signs of fluxpoisoning. So far, he had seen none. He didn't dare relax untill he knew for sure.

«You should play with her, let her get to know you» he suggested to the frightened parents.

He could tell they hessitated. He couldn't blame them. When the risk was that they could loose her so fast, Sonny understood that they tried to protect themselves from bonding, and causing the hurt to be even worse if worst was to come.

But, no matter what they did, it would turn out wrong in some way.

Sonny checked the time again. A little over two hours left, two hellishly long hours he feared.

D'Jok seemed utterly worried. It was if whatever it was, was weighing him down. Sonny studied his son in silence. Because he had the training he did, he could watch his son, without D'Jok realising it. D'Jok seemed miles away. Sure, he was talking to Mei, but still... there was something that made Sonny's sixth sense warn him of it.

Mei had fallen asleep, exhausted. D'Jok held her hand.

«D'Jok..» Sonny's voice was mild and calm.

D'Jok looked at his father.

«I don't dare take the risk Dad, if we loose her...»

Sonny shook his head.

«D'Jok, don't try to play me for a fool. I know you worry about her, but there is more»

D'Jok was amazed. He never understood how his father could take things like that straight out of the air.

«What tipped you off, Dad?» he asked.

There was no need trying to hide it.

«D'Jok.. Whenever you try to hide something from me, you got that look upon your face. You had that now, so, what is it?»

D'Jok sighed, and then, he told his father of his conversation with Calleigh. Sonny listened attentively to his son. When D'Jok was done, Sonny looked at him.

«There is something she didn't tell you Son, and for that reason alone, I'll meet her. But, it is not going to be a romantic date».

D'Jok nodded.

«I tried to stop her dad..»

Sonny laid a hand to his son's shoulder.

« I know son, it's not your fault».

D'Jok looked at him.

«I should have known she was up to something»

Sonny smiled.

«D'Jok, you know I live by the saying that I'll always pull through?»

«Sure Dad, but why are you telling me this now?»

Sonny smiled and patted his son's shoulder.

«Everything happens for a reason D'Jok, sometimes, we won't understand why, but good things comes from it. Don't feel bad about Calleigh cornering you son, you're not the first. You won't be the last».

Then, Sonny walked over to the baby's crib. Time was up, he needed her to open her eyes again. Gently, he took her tiny hand, and tickled it. The baby's eyes fluttered open. Sonny felt the relief rush through him. They were still crystalclear. No sign of flux poisoning. She would live.

Carefully, he lifted her from the crib, and placed her in D'Jok's arms.

«Dad, please..»

«It's ok Son, no more worries. She's safe. Now, you and Mei can start loving the little one. And name her».

Then, Mei's eyes fluttered open. She saw the two men and the baby in her husbands arms.

«D'Jok, is she..?»

D'Jok smiled.

«She's safe, Mei. Dad's antidote saved her».

Mei's eyes filled with tears.

«Thank you Sonny, whitout your help..»

Sonny sat down next to Mei.

«Now, you should name her» he suggested in a friendly tone.

Mei shook her head, and D'Jok handed the baby to Sonny.

«Dad, we want you to name her».

Sonny looked thoughtfull, then he looked down at the baby. She curled her little fingers round his finger, and her innocent blue eyes went straight to his heart. She represented something precious to all of them. Something that could never be taken from them.

«Hope!» he said.

«It's a beautiful name» said Mei with tears in her eyes.

D'Jok had a lump in his throat, too big to swallow.

He just nodded, agreeing with his wife.

«Little Hope Niobe Blackbones».

Sonny looked at his son. A tear could be seen in the pirate chief's eyes.

«D'Jok, Mei, that's the best possible way to honor her grandmother. I'm only sorry she couldn't live to see this herself».

Both Mei and D'Jok knew how the loss of D'Jok's mother had effected Sonny. It had gone decades since she passed away, and still, Sonny blamed himself for her death. It didn't matter how many times he was told differently, or shown differently. The guilt stuck in him.

The little girl curled her fingers round Sonny's finger again. Then, she made a sound no one had heard before. It was the sweetest babylaughter ever.

Sonny felt a lump form in his throat.

«Hello Hope Niobe. I'm Sonny, your grandfather. I'll always be here for you, to protect you, your father and your mother from danger, and when you grow older, I'll teach you what you need to know to survive».

Then, he passed her on to the mother.

«I'll be back tomorrow, take good care of her, get to know her».

Then, he left the young parents, and headed home to his appartement...

Duke Maddox felt haunted. Besides the guards posted there by Sonny, there was no one in the house. Or, was there? It was hard to tell. Duke Maddox had realised what Sonny had been going through every day, looking over his shoulder. He felt scared.

Someone didn't like his contact with the pirate chief. Sonny was on to their game, and they knew he would not back down.

They had to neutralize him. The problem was, Sonny was impossible to hit directly. Killing him wouldn't help technoid, it would make Sonny a hero, wich they certainly didn't want, and then, it would pave way for the pirates to roam about as they pleased. So, they attacked an other way. They attacked Duke maddox.

The first contact, he had brushed of as spam. It made no sense. But the messages kept coming, and instead of asking, they now demanded the duke take action. And Duke Maddox had no idea on how to deal with an invisible enemy. Sonny, on the other hand, knew. But he was busy these days. The pirates had informed him that Sonny's granddoughter had been born, just days ago. It was natural that Sonny wanted to be with her.

But Duke Maddox knew, he needed help. Out of fear for the unknown enemy, Duke Maddox had hessitated to ask for help. He didn't know who to trust.

It seemed he had to take a chance here, trust the pirates, or face an uncertain future.

Duke Maddox called in the guards.

«What do you want, Your Excellency?».

Sonny had demanded the Duke be treated well, and the proper respect for his title be shown.

«I need to speak to Sonny»...

Clamp had a monsterheadache. Several days with litterally no sleep, had made him realise he wasn't young anymore.

Dame Simbai looked at him.

«You look tired Clamp, you should get some rest».

Clamp shook his head.

«No can do. The information files Sonny gave me are huge, I need to sift out what's important, so they can stop the takeover».

Dame Simbai looked confused.

«Take over? What are you talking about Clamp?»

Clamp sighed.

«Technoid. Sonny suspects there is a hostile takeover in progress within the company. Duke Maddox is powerless to stop it, and his uncle is not the key either, they're just pawns».

«But, Sonny's busy these days Clamp. He's spending more time with the little one of D'Jok and Mei's, than anywhere else»

«It's his first chance to be around a newborn. Being as protective as Sonny is, you know he'll make sure the kid is ok».

Dame simbai nodded.

«I'll read through these files for him, and then, he'll make a decission as to what to do about things».

Clamp had no plans of telling anyone of the secret project he and Sonny was working on just yet. If they could finalize it, they would finally be able to set things straight. Make their big mistake right again.

Clamp remembered how his heart had beaten, when Sonny showed him what he was thinking.

«If we could do this..».

«We can Clamp. With your machines, I'll do the mixing and calculations, and then, we should be able to make up for our past».

Clamp had read what his friend had written. It seemed impossible, but if it could be done...

But Sonny had other things to worry about. Putting pressure on his uncle, had resorted in the pirates realising what a grand plan to rule supremely over the galaxy, was set in motion. They had started working fast after that. Sonny had made sure his men took care of things. Usually, he would have stepped in personally, but Corso had talked him out of it. Clamp realised that he had done it, to protect the pirates leader. It was well known, that without Sonny Blackbones, the pirates were done for.

Whoever was behind Technoid now, was dangerous. And the pirates were not about to put Sonny in danger if they didn't have to.

And Sonny knew he could trust Corso to handle matters. The Black Manta had taken off with a selected team just an hour earlier, this time, Sonny was not on board. He was elsewhere. Clamp knew little of what the pirates had found out, he only knew they took matters seriously, and had gone to make an arrest.

Since the trial against Technoid, things had been very different. The pirates were in charge of lawenforcement, wich was odd, since they usually were the hunted ones.

Even Sonny found the situation strange. Nowdays, he would babysit for D'Jok and Mei at any time. Clearly, the role as a grandfather, was one Sonny liked.

Clamp had met him with the little baby just days ago, Sonny seemed to have his own way to communicate with the baby. Clearly, a bond had been created between them. Mei had seen it too, and talked Sonny into doing a photoshoot with the baby. Sonny had agreed.

The photoseries had portrayed Sonny as who he really was, a devoted father, now grandfather, who cared for all the ones around him.

Clamp sighed. If only things would calm so that Sonny could finally enjoy the pleasures life brought for him and his men...

The sphere in space was huge. And clearly, concealed since no signals was traceable. Corso stared at the sphere. For once, he was glad Sonny was safe back on Akillian. But the birth of little hope, had made Sonny change his priorities a lot. He spent more time with his family now, and let Corso take care of operations. For Corso, this meant that their leader was safe, and could not be attacked for things he had not done. But then again, whoever was running Technoid was a real threat, and had to be dealth with. He contacted Sonny. The image appeared of Sonny, holding the baby to his shoulder.

«I see you're getting into your role as grandfather?» he teased his friend.

«D'Jok and Mei are exhausted. Taking care of a little baby is hard for them, they're not used to this being a 24/7 job, and both of them fell asleep. I came over to help them» Sonny said with a smile.

«Sure you did, you're just making excuses to spend time with the little one» Corso stated with a smile.

Sonny just shrugged. So what if he was cought right handed spending time with his granddoughter? He didn't care.

«anything new Corso?» he asked.

«We found a sphere, wich does not appear on radar».

«Hmm, sounds like somekind of cloaking device. Be carefull Corso, we don't know who we're dealing with».

Corso nodded, before he ended the transmission.

«I've got a bad feeling on what we're about to find, Bennet» he said.

Bennet didn't reply. Like the rest of them, he had a feeling there was something familiar about the villain they were dealing with. Over the years, the pirates had encountered many dangerous enemies. Enemies to themselves, to Technoid. They had often come into difficult situations, Sonny had almost been killed several times.

«I don't like this at all» said Corso, as they prepared to board the sphere...

At Akillian, Sonny had taken over for D'Jok and Mei. Mei had a photoshoot in the morning, now that she had her figure back, and D'Jok had football practice with the galactik kids. The kids did great, and had amazing development. Sonny met with Arendour, while he was waiting for Reigna to be done at football practice.

Soon, the conversation turned to the past, and what the pirates knew about things now. Arendour listened attentively as Sonny filled him in.

«You found out a lot, but Jack D'Arish is just a pawn, he's not the mastermind».

Sonny looked at him.

«Then, do you know who?»

Arendour nodded.

«Yes, but it's gonna sound unbelieavble to you Sonny. Especially as you seem to think this man is dead».

Sonny frowned at the sound of that. Who could that be?

Not Magnus Blade. Surely, they had not heard from him in a long while, but Sonny suspected this man to still be alive. Magnus was smart, he could definately cause trouble, but not within Technoid. The only one that could do that was...no, forget it, it wasn't possible. He had seen his ship explode, they nearly got killed themselves.

Arendour seemed to get what he was thinking.

«Don't worry about it Sonny. I'm sure all will go well from now on».

Sonny nodded, but a sneaking suspicion had been planted. He needed to think of something and fast, to ensure D'Jok and Mei's safety.

Sonny delivered Hope to D'Jok as soon as the practice was over.

«Is something wrong Dad?» D'Jok said, seeing the concerned expression on his fathers face.

«I don't know yet, D'Jok. Maybe. I'll be back later, I got to go speak to Clamp».

«Ok, Dad, I'll see you later».

Father and son said goodbye.

Sonny entered Clamp's lab in deep thoughts. Perhaps it was those thoughts that made him less aware of his surroundings.

Not untill he entered the inner lab, Sonny realised something was wrong. The lights didn't come on as usual. Sonny took one step forth, then he bumped into something soft. As a pirate, he always had a flashlight on him. He turned it on.

«Clamp!»

Clamp was lying on the floor, arms tied on his back, and his glasses broken. A wound to his head was red with blood. Sonny rose, he knew this was a trap.

«End of the line, Blackbones!» he heard behind him.

Before Sonny could turn around, he was struck with a stungun. Sonny fell unconcious to the ground, next to Clamp...

The sphere seemed empty. And still, it was not long ago that someone had been here. Corso scowered the files. What was going on here? Then, he found a file that yeilded too many answeres. Not only did Corso realise who the villain was. Clamp and Sonny were both in danger. And Sonny was alone back on Akillian.

«We have to return, now. I'll try to reach Sonny. And warn him. Corso tried to reach Sonny.

«Come on Sonny, pick up!». After five tries, Corso realised that time was running out. They had to get back, before Clamp and Sonny both would pay the ultimate prize for their invention, The Metaflux...

_More Drama. Who is the real villain behind Technoid? And what will happen to Clamp and Sonny? Will Corso and the others make it in time to save them? Keep reading, and you will know._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The final confrontation

D'Jok was tired. Being the father of a newborn, was certainly no easy task. It took it's toll on both him and Mei. Mei had her career as a photomodel too, so this was no easy thing for her to do either. Thank heavens, Sonny had filled in. He was used to going without sleep for days. And D'Jok suspected he loved the new role as a grandparent way more than he would like to admit. D'Jok had seen the bonding between grandfather and granddoughter. It was something special.

D'Jok felt how the need for sleep was overpowering him. He hadn't slept good in days. The fear for his newborn doughter was one thing that made him loose sleep. It affected his mood, his work, everything. Now, D'Jok gently lay Hope in her crib, and lay down on his bed, just five short minutes, and he'd feel better...

They were too late. Corso already knew when they landed in Akillian. And the enemy they were up against, was about as unstabile as they got. He would force Sonny and Clamp to do his bidding. And if one of them refused to...Better not even think that thought. Corso knew that oposing this enemy was equall to signing your own deathwarrant. He could only hope Sonny would remain cool. The enemy was sure to put pressure on the pirate chief, with the past they had, it was unavoidable. Corso could only hope D'Jok, Mei and Hope remained safe in all this. He tried to call D'Jok. No response. It sent cold chills down Corso's back. First Sonny, now D'Jok. Had the enemy already gotten to the both of them? Corso didn't want to call Mei, he didn't want to upset her if it could be avoided.

«I need two teams, one to look for D'Jok and one to look for Clamp and Sonny. The latter is a code red».

The pirates realised how serious this was.

«Should we inform Dame Simbai and Aarch?» asked Artie.

«I'll take care of it, you two gather the teams, then, find Sonny and Clamp, and fast!»...

His head was pounding. The old man had no clue as to what had hit him. He tried to move his arms. He couldn't. They were tied on his back. Where was his glases? As he reached out, he found them, smashed into a million pieces. But, he wasn't alone. Someone else was lying on the floor. A flashlight shone against the wall, it was embedded with the pirates emblem. A pirate? In here? Only one of the pirates would make his way here, and he needed to stay out of this, to stay safe. Clamp tried to get a better look at the person lying next to him on the floor. As his eyes slowly got used to the dim light, he could make out his features.

Sonny!

the pirate chief appeared to be unconcious. His arms too was tied to the back, other than that, he seemed unharmed. Clamp knew this was bad. Sonny being captured too, would only give the villain what he wanted. Clamp had thanked his lucky star he didn't know how to manufacture Metaflux alone. But, Sonny knew the entire process. If the villain could put pressure on him, they would have no other choise. And giving metaflux to this madman, was a bad idea. It would mean the end of the galaxy as they knew it.

«Sonny, wake up! Can you hear me?» he whispered to his seemingly unconcious friend.

Sonny didn't move.

Was he even alive? Or had the villain already killed him? Clamp didn't know, and now, fear was gripping him.

He heard the door open, and footsteps enter the room. The walking was slow, and it sounded like someone was breathing through a mask. Clamp felt cold sweat drip down his back when he realised who had taken them prisoner. It could not possibly be..

Sonny slowly opened his eyes. He had regained conciousness minutes ago. Now, he wanted to know who the villain was. His sixth sense told him he already knew his enemy. Sonny managed to place his arms in a position that would allow him to defend himself should it come to that.

«So, you're both awake? Good» hissed a voice, a voice that made cold chills run down Sonny's spine. He couldn't hold back a surprised, and shocked comment.

«Bleylock! This can't be.. you're dead, years ago, your ship exploded».

Sonny could not make himself believe this. They had watched Bleylock's ship blow up, harris had turned it into a bomb, a multiflux bomb, Metaflux, stage two.

But here he was, standing before the two former Technoid employees, who realised they were dealing with a mad man.

«Well, Sonny, I thought you'd be glad to see me again» hissed the former Technoid general, and drilled his yellow eyes into the pirate chief.

Sonny wasn't going to show fear.

«You weren't my «friend» last time we met, Bleylock, and I am not going to change my mind on what I think of you now» Sonny bit back.

«Be careful Sonny, he's as dangerous as they come».

Bleylock approached Sonny, and pulled him on his feets.

«Once, we were friends Sonny, you put an end to that, over a girl».

Clamp could only watch the unbelievable scene that unfolded before him. Sonny, who he knew to be strong enough to throw a technodroid into a wall and smash it, with just the use of one arm, was helpless in Bleylock's grasp. Bleylock grabbed his throat, and lifted him.

«please, let him go, you're choking him» yelled the terrified Clamp, as he saw how Sonny was struggling to breathe.

Bleylock threw him in the ground, Sonny tried to prepare for the attack, but Bleylock moved too fast. His foot hit Sonny's ribs. Clamp could hear them break.

«Sonny!»

The pirate chief spat blood.

Bleylock untied them.

«Now, Clamp, take care of your friend, Afterwards, I have an assignment for the two of you. You better not let me down Sonny, if you do, it will cost the life of your granddoughter»...

D'Jok came too. That sure was a long 5 minutes. Then, he looked at the time. It had gone 3 hours. Sonny was supposed to be back by now, as he had promised. D'Jok went to the crib, and lifted Hope. Mei would be home soon too. But where was Sonny? The door went.

«Dad, is that you?» D'Jok called out.

«No D'Jok, it's me, Mei, your wife, remember?» she called out, then she took the baby.

«How is my little princess today?» she asked and cuddled the little baby.

«Dad said to come over, so we get some rest, but he's not here yet» said D'Jok concered.

Mei looked at him.

«Do you know where he was supposed to go?» she asked.

No one knew better than Mei, how D'Jok felt about his father.

«He'll be here D'Jok, he probobly is just running a bit late. You know, Sonny has a lot of things to catch up on, I'm sure he's just running late».

D'Jok wanted to believe her, he really did. But he had developed a sixth sense himself, just like his father. And now, that sense told him something was wrong.

«I don't know Mei, he always calls me to let me know if he's late».

Mei looked at him.

«Then you call him D'Jok, I'm sure everything is just fine».

D'Jok picked up his holophone.

«Just the same, I'll give him a call, just to be on the safe side»...

Clamp and Sonny was tense, where they stood in their old lab, before the same instruments they had once used to create Metaflux for Droids. Now, here they were, again. Doing the same operations, but for a madman, who wanted to rule supreme in the galaxy. A man with no concience, a man who wouldn't hessitate to kill either of them, if he saw that as the best solution. Clamp was worried. One thing that troubled him, was that Bleylock armed with the metaflux, would be unstopable. He looked over at Sonny.

Sonny was standing up, on what seemed to be sheer willpower. Clamp had bandaged his broken ribs tightly, but Sonny was still in pain. Clamp could only imagine how he felt like. When he looked closer, he could see tiny drops of sweat on Sonny's forehead. The only reason they didn't drip into his eyes, was the googles Sonny was wearing to protect his eyes. Clamp couldn't take it anymore. He knew it was just a matter of time before Sonny couldn't take it anymore. The pirate chief was already stretching his treshhold of pains to the very limit. Clamp grabbed a chair and pulled it over to his friend.

«Sonny, please, sit down»

Sonny looked at him. In spite of the pain, he could see the worry in his friends eyes.

«Thanks Clamp» he simply said, and sat down.

It took some of the pressure on his ribs away, and Sonny could breathe easier.

He was accessing his options. In his current condition, there was no way he could go into a fistfight with Bleylock. Infact, it would be dangerous for him to do so. If only he could somehow reach Corso...

Then, his holowatch rang. The sound wasn't audible, but Sonny felt the tiny vibration. Careful, to avoid the securitycamera Bleylock had aimed on them, he replied without bringing up the image.

«This is Sonny!»

«Dad, where are you? I was getting worried».

D'Jok! The second best option. Sonny knew he had to be carefull.

«D'Jok, find Corso, tell him to trace the coordinates for this call».

«But why Dad...»

«No questions, just do as I tell you!»

Sonny quickly ended the call. Bleylock would look for any signs that he tried to call for help.

Sonny turned back to the work he was doing. His ribs hurt, and made it difficult to stand up working. The hissing sound indicated the door opened. Sonny felt how he froze for a split second, then, he went about his buisness as if nothing had happened. He could feel Bleylock approach him from behind. It was the most uncomfortable feeling he knew of. But, he had to remain calm.

«How is work progressing Sonny?»

«As normal Bleylock. I can't rush it. Then, it becomes unstabile, and a high risk explosive».

Bleylock placed his robotic hand on Sonny's neck.

«I do hope for your sake, that you're being truthfull Sonny. If I catch you lying to me about this, not only your granddoughter is at risk, but your son as well. I wonder how you would feel if you truly were all alone in this world Sonny. Would you come crawling back then?»

Despite the pain, Sonny managed to respond.

« Never, it's over, and it will remain that way!»

«As you wish, I am merely offering you a few options to save your own life Sonny».

«Argh, what makes you think you got anything to offer that would interrest me, Bleylock?»

Bleylock laughed. With his mask, the laughter sounded unnatural and evil.

«It doesn't matter what you think Blackbones. I've won, you never had what it would take to defeat me. Poor pirate, always a day late, and a standard unit short».

«It beats the alternative on any given day» Sonny hissed behind grinding teeths.

«Careful Sonny, don't anger him» said Clamp carefully.

«You should listen to your friend, Blackbones. It would have saved you a lot of pain».

Then, Bleylock left the room. As soon as the door closed, Sonny let out a sigh.

If only D'Jok could tell Corso that they needed help...

As soon as Sonny had cut him off, D'Jok realised that his suspicions had been right. He looked at Mei, and told her what Sonny had said. Mei looked serious at him.

«D'Jok, call Corso, he'll know what to do.»

D'Jok nodded, and went downstairs, and then called Corso.

It didn't take long before the second in command was on the line.

D'Jok filled him in, and told him how short Sonny had been in the call.

Corso listened attentively. When D'Jok was done, he rubbed his chin.

«I'll be over right away D'Jok. Whatever you do, don't call Sonny back. From the looks of it, both he and Clamp have been taken prisoner. We'll find them».

«Do you know by who?» asked D'Jok.

He knew from experience, that the pirates always withheld information, especially if they wanted to protect them. Corso looked uneasy. Clearly, he knew who he was dealing with.

«Corso, if you know who's taken Dad, I demand you tell me..»

Corso sighed. D'Jok was as stubborn as Sonny, there was no way he would be able to make him listen to reason now.

«It's Bleylock who's taken your father D'Jok, and Clamp».

«That can't be. Dad told me Bleylock was killed years ago!»

«I would have said the same D'Jok, I was there, I saw it happen. But, it's him, D'Jok. And Sonny and Clamp are in grave danger».

«Dad said to tell you to get the coordinates from my holowatch, to track them».

«Good, I'll take care of it. But for now, don't tell Mei D'Jok. I'll have to be able to trust you on this» warned Corso.

«Ok» D'Jok sounded scared.

With Bleylock on the loose, no one was safe..

The pirates was using their skills to get into the building undetected. The security was high. It was obvious that this served as a secret prison.

The pirates had no problems finding their way into the labs. Then, they checked the coordinates. The pirates were tense. They had little to go on, no buildingplans, no watchmenship plans, nothing. All they had, was the coordinates where Sonny and Clamp were held prisoners. Corso had alerted the flux society, who would interviene if necessary, to rescue the two prisoners. Slowly, the pirates moved forwards, towards the coordinates. Hoping they were not too late..

«How are you progressing, Sonny?»

Clamp looked over at his friend. Sonny had been eerily silent for some time now, infact, Clamp was starting to worry his friend had passed out from the pain.

«Almost there, just need to add one more little substance» the pirate chief mumbled.

Clamp, who had worked on creating a safe casing for the sphere, walked up to him.

«This isn't right, you didn't..»

Sonny raised a finger to his lips, to avoid Clamp alerting Bleylock to his last attempt to defuse the situation at hand.

«This way, it zeros out the effect of this flux. It will be harmless, basically, a chemical that smells really bad» he started coughing.

«Lay down Sonny, you pushed yourself too hard this time old Buddy» said Clamp, and helped him down.

When Sonny stretched out on the floor, Bleylock walked in.

He immideately checked Sonny's work.

«Excellent work, my dear Sonny. I knew you could do it».

Sonny tried to get up, but the pain was too much.

«Now, you got what you want, Bleylock. Let us go!»

«Ha ha haha, you're still naive, Blackbones, you always were. I'll bring you with me, as an insurance that your pirates won't follow me».

«You can't take him, he's injured» yelled Clamp.

Bleylock approached Sonny, who was lying terrified on the ground, when the pirates stormed the lab. All was over in a matter of minutes. Corso made a shot towards Bleylock. This time, he made sure Bleylock couldn't survive. The energybeam from Corso's eye, went straight through Bleylocks body, tearing his heart to shreds.

Clamp was terrified. He had never seen this side to the pirates before. Sure, he knew they would defend themselves if in need, but this was killing a man, none the less.

«Bennett, take care of Clamp, he's had a shock» ordered Corso.

Then, he kneeled down beside Sonny.

«Are you hurt?» he asked the pirate chief.

« A few broken ribs» said Sonny.

«Bleylock did this to you?» asked Artie, as he proceeded to administer first aid to his boss.

«We'll take care of it Sonny, you'll be good as new in a matter of days» Corso assured him.

«What do we do about him?» said Bennet, and looked at Bleylock's dismembered remains.

«Send down Stevens and the gang to clean it up!» Corso said, before he and Artie supported Sonny out of there.

«What about the metaflux?» Corso asked Sonny.

He had noticed the sphere.

«It's harmless, Corso. All it will do, is make the place stink like rotten fish for a long time» Sonny grinned.

Corso brought Sonny to D'Jok and Mei's house, so they could take care of him.

It hurt to lift the baby, but Sonny couldn't care less about that. His granddoughter meant the world to him, and he would go through hell itself, if it would ensure her safety. Finally, the parents could rest, and Sonny spent the night looking after little Hope. To him, those nights were golden, and he wouldn't trade them for anything...

Sonny had to return to his duty as CEO in SecTech the following day. Both D'Jok and Mei were busy, so Sonny agreed to take Hope with him. Mei made ready bottles and all necessary stuff. She knew her doughter would be safe with her grandfather. Her own mother had asked to babysit, but for some reason, Mei didn't trust her. When Hope was with Sonny, she was in safe hands. As Sonny was feeding the baby, he had a call. Despite how it would look, he responded.

«Sonny Blackbones office, This is Sonny!»

«Sonny, this is Calleigh!»

Oh man, he had forgotten all about her. And with Hope, this was about the worst timing possible. Sonny thought about things quickly. He had already answered her, he couldn't hang up now.

She had surprised him, and cornered him. He had to improvise.

«Calleigh, this is a surprise» he smiled, leaning little Hope to his chest, trying to make her fall asleep.

«Why, Sonny! You look like you love your new role as a grandfather» she smiled when she saw the two of them on the cam.

«What can I say? I feel younger, not older, when around her» he smiled sheepishly. Why couldn't she just get down to buisness?

As if she had read his mind, Calleigh laughed.

«Sonny, you're really something else. But that's not the reason I'm calling».

Finally, Hope fell asleep, and Sonny gently put her down in her crib, wich he had placed in his office. He had his suspicions she would spend a lot of time here.

«Then Calleigh, what can I do for you?»

His hazels looked at her. Some would feel his gaze as uncomfortable, but not Calleigh.

«Sonny, we got off on the wrong foot the last time we met. I feel like I pushed you into a corner. And I'd like to show you that this was the reporter Calleigh, not the real me».

«Really? And how do you plan to do that?» Sonny was amused by her insecurity. He had a feeling not many got to see this side to Calleigh Mystic. She was a professional to the fingertips.

Calleigh looked down for a sec, as if she dreaded what he would say.

«This may sound a bit strange, Sonny. But, I'd like to ask you out for a dinner, movie and dance night»...

_Wow, this could be interresting. Is Sonny gonna turn Calleigh's offer down, or will the pirate chief actually prove to have fun for once? And will finally all the pieces tie together to make the puzzle whole? Keep reading the next chapter, wich will be the last of this story, and tell me what you think._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Datenight

Calleigh was getting ready. She had done it. She actually had managed to persuade the pirate chief, Sonny Blackbones, in person, to go on a date with her.

She had noticed how reluctant he was at first. Clearly, old habits died hard when you were a pirate. Sonny had spent the majority of his life, being on high alert for any trouble, there was not difficulty understanding why he was doing that now.

Calleigh had to smile. She had been sure he would say no, and for a while, she was sure that was his intention too.

But the little baby, D'Jok and Mei's doughter, had somehow made him change his mind.

All she knew, was he had to move carefully. She had seen he was in pain as he laid the baby down in her crib. She had asked him if he was ok.

«Both yes and no, Calleigh. Call it work related hazzards» smiled the pirate chief. With that, he put an end to the subject. He thought.

What kind of dress to wear? Going out with a man that looked like Sonny Blackbones, was not an everyday occurrence, even for a reporter like her, she wanted to make sure she matched him.

A beautifual seagreen dress was her choise. Now, she wondered what Sonny would wear...

He should have known better than telling Corso and his men of his dinnerplans. The laugh had been at his expence, till the guys realised he was serious. Then , it was like they had a change of heart.

«This is great news, Sonny. Go out and have some fun with a female for once.» smiled Corso.

«If you don't mind me asking Sonny, who is she? Someone we know?» teased Bennet.

«You know of her» smiled Sonny as he went through the clothes suitable for such an event. His decission landed on a tuxedo.

«Really? That narrows the window conciderably» said Artie.

Corso looked at him.

«Is it a redhead with a smile that is often seen on Holotv?» he asked.

Sonny looked at them.

«Yes, it's Calleigh Mystic».

The reaction was not as he had hoped for. The smiles turned into suspicion and insecurity.

«Are you sure you ought to do this, Sonny?» asked Bennet.

«Yeah, you know how she digs into things» said Artie.

«Guys, give him a break. Sonny has somekind of plan with this» said Corso.

Sonny nodded slowly.

« It's how we'll find the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle» he told his men.

«Huh? What do you mean?» his friends stared at him.

Sonny sat down on the bed.

«Listen, do you really think Bleylock operated alone? That, whit the injuries, making him half man, half robot, he'd be able to actually gain access to Technoid, and rule it, from within?»

His men looked down. They knew Sonny had thought ahead again.

«But, Sonny. Who else could be involved?» Corso asked.

Sonny's hazels narrowed. He had already elliminated a great deal of names from his mental list.

«Someone with alot of hatred harboured inside. Someone, whom I suspect to come from my past. Someone is hiding, staying just out of sight, all the time. Don't ask me why, yet. I don't know, it's just that feeling..»

Corso laid a hand on his shoulder.

«Sonny, over the years, I learned to listen to your innerfeel to things, it's kept me alive so far. And I don't plan to go changing now» he stated.

Bennett and Artie nodded agreeingly.

«So, what are we doing about it?» asked Artie impatiently.

«Patience Artie, we have to be patient to smoke the villain out. Clearly, he knows how the pirates work, so we need to change our usual way of doing things. That, is where my date with Calleigh Mystic comes in» Sonny smiled.

«I'll admit, it does look kind of strange, to think of you in a penguin suit like the tux, on friday» Bennett joked.

«Calleigh is a classy lady. I can't bring her to the places the pirates usually hang out. So, I'll have to adapt into her world».

«I guess Mei was happy when she learned of your upcoming date» said Corso, with a giggle in his voice.

Sonny grimaced. He remembered all too well, Mei had been extatic.

She knew Sonny had never dated, as far as anyone knew. There was no stoping her. It didn't matter what Sonny said. She had made up her mind. D'Jok had pulled him aside when he learned of the news.

«Dad, I'm happy for you, really, but, I can't help thinking, there is something else behind this, something you're not telling me».

«For now, let's keep it that way, D'Jok. I'll let you know in due time. But, all I can tell you, is that it is part of a plan, to stop the hostile takeover of Technoid».

«Shouldn't the pirates run Technoid now?» D'Jok asked.

Sonny shook his head. He had given the idea of a pirates controlled Technoid a lot of thought, but it wasn't something they could do. There was just too many bad memories, too much death and pain, for any pirate to want to be involved with it.

He couldn't blame them. So, what he needed to do, was to clear out the bad elements, and help Duke Maddox sieze control again. Sonny smiled when he thought of the Duke's old saying.

«Life without enemies, isn't very exciting, now, is it?».

Duke Maddox.. Sonny remembered he had been given notice that the Duke wanted to see him in his prison. And the date with Calleigh, wasn't untill friday. By then, surely, all his friends knew, of what was happening.

Sonny bid farewell to his son, and doughter in law, who was just about to put Hope to bed. As always, the little baby managed to make Sonny stay a little longer than planned.

Sonny decided to grab a little snack on the way to Maddox Villa. Tia, the former snowkidsplayer, now ran a chain of restaurants in the galaxy. She had been allowed, as the first ever, to open a diner in Shiloh, before the pirates were freed of charges against them. Sonny had often stoped by to eat there. He had to admit, he was tired of Tin can's food, the robot was designed to repair engines, not cook, so the pirates had made an agreement with Tia. She would prepare the food they had on board, it would be nearly impossible to destroy it, and deliver to them. Both parties had been pleased with that. The pirates could finally eat good and nutritious food onboard.

Sonny pulled up outside her diner. Tia was working tonight.

«Sonny!» she went around the counter, and hugged him.

«It's good to see you, how are you these days?» she smiled.

Sonny returned the hug with a smile.

«Hungry is a describing word. Have you got something warm and tasty to offer?» he asked.

Tia looked around the room. Other guests were staring.

«Come with me to the kitchen, and I'll make you something good» she suggested.

Knowing her cooking skills, Sonny didn't need a second invitation.

As he got served a soup with bread that was fresh from the owen, Tia talked to him about Mei.

«She seems to flourish now that Hope is born».

Sonny smiled when he thought of his little granddoughter.

«We all do, it's true what they say, when you become a grandparent, you do become younger».

«Oh, Sonny. You're not old, you never were» Tia laughed.

«You know, you're only as old as you feel» Sonny joked back, taking a spoonfull of soup.

«Mmm, yummy, this is piratefood».

«Would you like some for Corso too?, I doubt you men as such excellent chefs» teased Tia, and made a bowl on the go, ready.

«Make that two, Tia, I'm on my way to see Duke maddox».

«Huh, why?» Tia frowned her forehead.

After what happened with her parents, she had a hard time trusting Technoid at all. And she cared a lot about Sonny. Duke Maddox meant buisness that involved Technoid, and for a pirate, that word meant trouble, especially if your name happened to be Sonny Blackbones.

«We've had some..minor problems lately» Sonny answered.

Tia caught on to how illusive he was.

«You know I can tell when you're lying right?» she said.

Sonny looked at her.

«I know, but it's best you don't know, for now».

Tia didn't say anything. She knew Sonny had said all he planned to tell. Quickly, she packed the food.

«Be carefull Sonny, we can't afford to loose you» she said as she hugged him.

Sonny hugged her back. The young woman was dear to him. Just like Mei.

He said goodbye, and made his way to Maddox Villa. The villa was classy in the area it was situated. Sonny took his identification papers with him. Even the pirate chief needed some form of identification in this system. Soon, he was entering the Duke's prison.

«Your Excellency, I got word you wanted to see me?» he asked.

Duke Maddox turned around.

«I heard you found the villain?»

« One of them» Sonny confirmed.

«Who was he?»

« You're not going to believe it, so I brought photos» Sonny said and placed a folder on the table. Duke Maddox looked at it. Then, he looked at Sonny.

« This can't be!»

«And yet, it is» Sonny stated. He straightened up, but too fast. Duke Maddox could hear him gasp from the pain.

«you're injured» he stated.

Sonny nodded.

«He had taken Clamp. I went after him, and was taken too».

«What did he want?»

«Metaflux, wich I made harmless, by adding chemicals that zeroed out the effect of flux totally».

«This doesn't make any sense!» The Duke exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

«I thought the same, that's why I wanted to ask you, who could be behind Bleylock» Sonny said.

Duke Maddox looked old.

« Professor Baldwin! Bleylock's old partner» he said.

«And why the rage against the pirates? He had reason to point his anger at Technoid, but not the pirates, now, i want to know why!» Sonny demanded to know.

Duke maddox looked at him.

«You still don't see it, do you Sonny? None of this had to do with Technoid, or the pirates for that matter. Baldwin was a man in love, in love with someone he couldn't have».

Sonny was truly shocked to hear this.

«Now, you lost me».

«Sonny, the reason the pirates are dragged into this, is because of one pirate alone, you!»

Sonny couldn't believe the accusation thrown at him.

«And how is that? Because of my wife?» he asked.

«No Sonny, Niobe had nothing to do with this. It's your relationship with Bleylock that caused all of this».

Then, Duke Maddox proceeded to tell Sonny about Baldwin. The more he told, the more Sonny saw a red thread in Bleylock's behaviour. One couldn't call it rape, it had been concential, in both cases, but the way Bleylock had gone about to get the two young men there, had been the same.

«Baldwin wanted Bleylock back, so he looked him up one evening. Bleylock didn't let him in, because his new «toy» was sleeping in his bed. Baldwin forced his way in, and he saw who Bleylock's new love was».

Sonny was pale. He remembered being awfully tired that one night, the study at the university was hard and working for Bleylock too, had taken his toll on him. Bleylock had looked at him.

«You look tired I'Son. Why don't you got rest for a little while? You'll feel better afterwards» he suggested.

Being deadtired, Sonny had taken him up on the offer. Now, he realised that Bladwin had misinterpreted things very bad.

«There was nothing going on between me and Bleylock at the time».

Duke maddox looked at him.

«I know Sonny, I know when that happened. But Baldwin didn't see that. And Bleylock made no attempt to tell him differently. Baldwin hated you from that moment on».

Sonny nodded. Baldwin had been around longer than him. He had also been siezed by Technoid.

«Was he pardoned, and allowed to return to Technoid afterwards?» he asked.

«yes, and clearly, that was my biggest mistake»Duke Maddox looked down.

Sonny fell into deep thoughts. The pieces fit. They had their man. Now, they needed him to come out of hidning.

«Worry not Duke maddox. We'll take care of this. I'll contact you when we got something to show for».

Duke Maddox nodded.

«He won't stop Sonny!»

Sonny turned.

«Neither will I Duke!» ...

Calleigh looked at the tall, blonde man in tuxedo in front of her. Tonight, Sonny Blackbones most certainly didn't look like a pirate. He was eloquent and charming. Most of the females in the room, had turned to look at him. Calleigh felt priveliged. It wasn't too often she could parttake in a conversation like this, enjoying that her date was able to follow her and challenge her. From the looks of it, Sonny too was enjoying the night. He had enjoyed the movie, and now, they had food and drinks.

But Calleigh had also noticed Sonny from time to time gasp for air if he moved too fast. Observing for a while, told her what was wrong.

«Sonny, why didn't you tell me that you walked around with broken ribs?» she asked him.

Sonny smiled sheepishly.

«Because, I didn't want you to feel like you were dating a cripple» he responded.

Fair enough. She had to give him that.

She had looked him up several times. Oh my, was he handsome or what?

After dinner, they went dancing. Sonny moved carefully due to his ribs. But slow dances were good.

Calleigh felt safe in his arms. How could anyone ever have believed that Sonny was a bad guy? Nothing could be further from the truth.

It was late before they took a cab to her place. Sonny had not planned on things going this far. But, if he was to play the perfect gentleman, he needed to follow her to the door, no matter what the risk was.

Up till now, he had kept a certain distance. No kisses or anything, there was enough eyes watching them. But when they reached Calleigh's appartement, it was like someone flipped over a switch. Calleigh pulled him in to her appartment, and closed the door. Then, the inevitable kiss came.

Sonny tried to stop it.

«Calleigh, we shouldn't!»

«Sonny, from all you told me, you've been stuck in a vaccum for too long. It's time you start living again».

Sonny quickly grabbed her hands, before she could grab hold of his face.

«Calleigh, no. We can't. I don't want to..yet».

Calleigh stoped.

«Why, Sonny?»

Sonny looked away for a second, as if to find the answer.

He sat down on her sofa.

«Calleigh, you're an attractive woman, it's not that. It's me. You know of my past, what i've been through. It would't be fair to lead you on, when I got nothing to offer».

Calleigh sat down next to him.

«Ok, Sonny. Here is the thing. I've been attracted to you for a lot longer than I've let on. But, as you were a fugitive, I never could find you, get to know you. Now, i want to find out who you really are. Not who the pirate chief Sonny Blackbones is, but who you, Sonny Blackbones, the person, is».

Sonny's hazels looked at her.

«And where did you plan this to end?»

«I don't know. I'd like to live in the here and now, every once in a while Sonny. In that regards, we both have a lot to learn»

«So it seems» he smiled.

«So, if I ask you to spend the night..»

Sonny shook his head.

«Not tonight. Maybe on a third date, but never the first».

Calleigh looked at him.

«And will there be a third date Sonny?»

The response came immideatly.

«Yes, there will. But now, i have to leave».

«You know, you're a free man? That you're not wanted anymore?»

Sonny smiled.

«It takes time getting used to, but I am aware of that».

«Can i call you?» Calleigh looked vulnerable.

«I'll call you. It's better that way, then i don't have to erase your memory afterwards» he replied.

«You still do that? Erase people's memories?»

«If piratematters are involved, then yes. But not all that often».

Sonny knew she tried to prolong his stay. But he couldn't. He had a secret meeting with Clamp.

«Calleigh, in a week from now, can you get a cameracrew ready on planet Akillian?» he asked.

«I can, why?»

Sonny smiled.

«We got a huge surprise for all Akillians, be prepared for majorchanges» was all he said.

Calleigh watched him as he entered the elevator. He turned, and waved at her.

Then, she started planning the crew for the surprise Sonny had talked about.

_What kind of a surprise is Sonny planning? All will be revealed in the last chapter of this exciting story._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The hunter becomes the hunted

The pirates worked relentlessly to figure out how Bleylock could have survived the kind of blast he had been subjected to with the Multiflux bomb. Even Sonny had wondered how that could be. So had a frightened Clamp. The two former Technoid scientists had worked together, and gathered samples from Bleylock's remains, to conduct the necessary research. Sonny also kept Duke maddox up to speed on things. Off course, his date with Calleigh, had not gone unnoticed. Even Clamp had teased him about it.

«You still got a way with the ladies, eh Sonny?» he laughed.

«Clamp, what are you talking about?» Sonny laughed as he rigged the testtubes to check the results.

«Oh come on Sonny, like you haven't read the frontpage of the newspapers today!» Clamp said and handed it to him.

Sure enough, there was a big photo of him and Calleigh on the dancefloor. The headlines read, «Is there a new, secret romance between Calleigh Mystic and Sonny Blackbones?», and a long article, describing Sonny as how Technoid had protrayed him, and versing todays version of him.

«Never believe what they print Clamp. If it's that important to know, then ask!» he suggested.

«It's not really my place to do so Sonny. It's your life, and last time I checked, you were old enough to make your own decissions».

Sonny giggled.

«That's good to know, I was starting to wonder if I was under somekind of restraint in that respect».

«putting restraints on a pirate, is that possible?» laughed Clamp.

Sonny pretended to think.

«Last time I checked, the answer was no. It's a no do!»

The two friends laughed for a little while more. It felt good to be able to work like this, side by side, like they used to, when they were still working for technoid. Clamp and Sonny vigilantly watched the mix they had, to see what it was that could have made Bleylock survive a seemingly fatal bomb. Before long, Sonny knew the answer.

«Clamp, look!» he exclaimed.

Judging from how the components reacted, Sonny knew what had made it possible.

«The fact that he was halt man, half robot enabled his survival» Sonny stated.

«How Sonny?» Clamp wanted to know.

«The Nano technology connected to the proceedure of fusing his dismembered body after the first fight between him and I, made it possible. Bleylock became a living dead, but not an undead. His robotic enginering enabled him to breathe without air, and that made it possible for him to get picked up elsewhere and salvaged» Sonny said trough grinding teeths.

He should have thought of this sooner. Bleylock had managed to ambush him because he had neglected the pirates safety code. That kind of mistake was inexcusable, even for him. Now, he needed to find out more.

«But, who helped him?» Clamp was confused.

«Clearly, Baldwin. He's the one that stood to gain from Bleylock's survival» Sonny thought out loud.

«But Sonny, Baldwin withdrew from Technoid after you gained possession of the metaflux again» Clamp said.

Sonny nodded.

«He wanted us to think that. What he had planned, I don't know. But he's been hybernating for some time, before he resurfaced, and then, he's used everyone as pawns, to gain control of Technoid. But, I'll put an end to that»

Clamp looked at the pirate chief. He didn't have to ask if the pirate chief had a plan. He had to ask what he was planning.

«So, how will we catch him?»...

Duke Maddox did not expect company. He had told Sonny everything he knew. But, the guard announced Sonny's arrival. But when Sonny entered the room, he was not alone. In a stroller, he brought the next generation of Blackbones.

«I hope you don't mind Duke, but I agreed to help my son and doughter in law babysitting, so I brought my little granddoughter along» he smiled.

Duke maddox stared at the young babygirl.

«She is truly a beauty Sonny, she reminds of her grandmother, in her younger days» the Duke said.

Sonny nodded. It was still painful to be reminded that Niobe wasn't allowed to parttake in all of this. He had to do it for the both of them. Sonny turned away for a sec, but Duke Maddox had seen the sad glimpse in his eyes.

«You know, her death wasn't your fault Sonny».

«No matter how much people keep telling me that, it will still feel that way. I should have done more to save her».

Duke maddox looked at him.

«Sonny, you know as well as I do, what would have happened if things were differently. They would have cought you. You would have been tortured, and possibly killed. Then, D'Jok would not have had the father he is so proud of, with him today».

Sonny knew the Duke to be right.

«I'll never be able to say the things I tell you in this room, out in public Sonny, you realise that?» the old Duke asked.

«I know» Sonny replied, before lifting Hope, who was turning grumpy.

«Bleylock was Baldwin's accomplisse.»

«What?» Duke maddox was clearly taken by surprise.

« We found how he could survive the bomb» Sonny said, and pulled a picture of Bleylock, half man, half robot, from the inside of his pocket.

Duke maddox stared at it, like he had seen a ghost. Then, as if he realised the truth, he looked up, and his gaze met Sonny's.

«Can he be stoped?»

Sonny nodded.

«I have a plan, it will be effectuated on the weekend to come. I'll arrange for you to have access to holo tv, be prepared for great changes» Sonny adviced.

«What kind of changes?» Duke maddox looked suspiciously at him.

«Wait and see» smiled Sonny, as he and Hope left, to get some new toys to irritate Mei and D'Jok even more...

The trap was all set. Sonny had held many balls in the air lately. He had almost forgot to check back with Calleigh, untill Corso reminded him.

«I forgot!» Sonny said, and walked over to his computer.

Corso sipped his beer and laughed. It's wasn't like Sonny to be this stressed out, and therefore, it amused the second in command quite a bit.

Sonny had thought of Calleigh. When he lay in bed, alone, trying to gather his thoughts, new thoughts of a future that not long ago seemed unrealistic to any pirate began to set root. Both Bennett and Artie had met girls, and were now in relationships. Both concidered getting a place to live outside the pirate's safe holding. Sonny didn't blame them, he could very well understand their needs for a life of their own. Corso was a different case. Sonny had thought about his close friend a lot in that regards. His conclution was, that Corso had lived a pirate's life for too long. It wasn't that he didn't want to live a full life, it was more that he couldn't. As for himself... Sonny knew that to be the hardest part. He wanted so many things from his life, and Technoid had robbed him of almost all of it. His beloved Niobe, had paid the price in the end. Not by his hand, but by giving birth to D'Jok. Sonny knew, without a shaddow of doubt in his mind, that she would have wanted him to move on. He was the one that had postphoned it, time and time over.

«Sonny?» the question in Corso's voice, brought Sonny back to their world.

«What is it Corso?» he asked.

«You talked about a trap, to capture Baldwin?» Corso seemed anxious.

Sonny smiled.

«Yes, I know how to make him come out of hiding. Now that Bleylock is contained safely, I can focus on the real mastermind in this».

«What do you intend to do?» Corso asked.

«It's simple...just listen» Sonny said and told Corso of his plan.

Corso's mouth dropped open.

«If you plan to do this, Sonny, you need to be a houndred percent sure your calculations are right, if not, this could be a new catastrophy».

Sonny nodded. He was aware of the risk.

«I'll need something to distract Baldwin, whereever he is hiding, while I get the final numbers confirmed».

« Where?» asked Corso.

«The Akillian mountains» Sonny replied...

In the mountains, a secret underground bunker had been made. Baldwin was pleased with his work. He had made the pirates rid him of Bleylock, how fitting, concidering the old love connection between the pirate chief and the former technoid general, that he should fall for the hands of the one he loved. As for Blackbones.. he had suffered a great deal over the years, but not enough in Baldwin's eyes. The Technoid scientist was unable to see past his own hatred for the pirate chief. So cought up in his hate was he, that he failed to remember that he only had Bleylock's word for things. He never actually asked Sonny. Sonny had taken his place, and later on, broken Bleylock's heart, when he chose his wife to be over Bleylock. In spite of what Bleylock had done to his heart, Baldwin couldn't make himself hate him. It was easier to aim the hate at Sonny. Baldwin had concidered hurting Calleigh Mystic when he found out about her date with Sonny Blackbones.

But, they had only gone out once. Baldwin needed to make sure Sonny felt something more besides a friendship to the woman, before he struck.

Bleylock had paid for leaving him, with his life. Soon, Sonny Blackbones would have to pay the price too.

A beeping on the monitors in the akillian mountains, made Baldwin check the cams. Someone was out, riding a snowmobile! It didn't mean the person was deliberately there, it could have been a case of trespassing without knowing.

But for some reason, Baldwin took an interrest in the lone snowmobile rider. Why was he here? All alone? It was dangerous. The Akillian mountains was a treacherous place to be, with unsuspecting blizzards striking at a moments notice.

This man was either very brave, foolish, or on a deathmission. Baldwin kept an eye on him. From the clothing, it was impossible to tell who he was. It could be anyone, from a pirate, to a technoid emlpoyee. Baldwin watched, as the man pulled out a piece of equippment that would allow him to make exact measurements. Why was he doing that? It didn't seem he was looking for anything. The man seemed to take notes. Then, he marked some spots with poles. And then, he left. Baldwin was confused. Why had the man marked the place with poles? Then, he looked at the flags on the pole. Something about them struck him as familliar. He pulled up his binooculars. He was right. The flags was familliar. They carried three symbols. Technoid, the snowkids and...THE PIRATES!

What did this mean? Baldwin didn't know. He watched the man decend a little more, before a ship picked him and the snowmobile up. He had not seen the ship on radar, or gotten any indications a ship of that size was on the way in. But, the colours was known throughout the galaxy. The red, blue and black. The pirates colours. And the man that swung himself onboard had to be...Baldwin could see him remove the hood and googles. Sonny Blackbones in person! What was he doing here? He had not been out looking for Baldwin, that much was sure.

Baldwin felt nervous. He was no longer in control of anything, he just had to do his best to stay clear of Sonny, and try to figure his game before Sonny put things into motion...

Back at the SecTech lab, Sonny checked his readings. As he thought, the first calculations called for recallibration. But, it was no problem. Clamp had joined him, and Sonny told him what he wanted to do.

«Are you serious Sonny? You think it can be done?» he asked.

Sonny showed him the calculations on screen and how it would work, in theory. He needed to make a replica in small scale, with all weight calculated down, to see what the effects would be.

«Clamp, I need to know, can you build something like that?» he asked.

Clamp rubbed his chin.

«I'll need a day, but yes, I can do this».

Sonny smiled when he heard that.

«Good, then, I leave that part to you»

Clamp looked at him.

«And exactly, what will you be doing?» he asked his friend.

A sly grin formed on Sonny's face as he turned to leave the room.

«I'll be out, catching a rat» he said...

Baldwin could not figure out from a distance, what the marking sonny had made, meant. But it was part of something, that much he knew. But what? There seemed only one option to figure the pirate chief's plan. He had to do the most risky operation yet. Infiltrate the pirate's lair. Not an easy task at all. Everyone knew that getting close to the pirates was almost impossible. And if they didn't know you in any way, it would be even tougher. Baldwin was a coward, that was why he used Bleylock, after making him believe that if he could just rid the galaxy of Sonny Blackbones, by using his own invention against him, if he succeeded making them create it off course, and be rid of him for good. Bleylock's neverending desire for vengance had not failed him. Sonny and Clamp had been trapped. But, Bleylock had been walled too. Sectech's intervention into matters was not a forseen part of his plan. The fact that Duke maddox had given the pirates the autorizationonly to survey all in and outgoing traffic in the company, suggested that he had a change of heart. Baldwin knew Sonny had gone easy on the old man, and placed him in housearrest in his own home, under heavy guarding. Did the pirate chief suspect that Duke Maddox could be a target for the invisible enemy within technoid? It was almost impossible to know what the pirate chief planned, he never told anyone in advance, except for a select few, his personal team of three, the top dogs that always worked together. Baldwin ground his teeths. That cursed Sonny Blackbones. No matter how well one planned things, he and his pirates always started to snoop into other people's buisness. Despite several attempts to rid them of Blackbones, even taking him prisoner, and intending to kill him, had failed. Sonny had a close nit net around him, and trusted his men. If he was in trouble, they would find him and free him.

The only thing that would kick the feets away under the pirates, was if they lost Sonny. Baldwin had heard whispers of it before. Whitout Sonny, the pirates would be done for. So, what was the pirate chief's achilles heel, besides his son? Baldwin had to find out. He made carefull preparations to disguise himself, and head into the pirate's hangout place in Akillian. Maybe this way, he could stop Blackbones for good..

Sonny carefully searched the screens of the bar. He had been notified that a person, posing to be a pirate, tried to mix in, and act like one of them. However, the pirates had gotten suspicious, and told him. Sonny therefore chose to remain hidden, in a closed room. There, he watched the videosurveilance of the bar. It didn't take him long to see the newcomer. Sonny frowned. There was something familiar with him.. he had seen him before. Then, it struck him. The scientist that came to get him, when Bleylock abducted D'Jok, and blackmailed him, years ago. This was the villain.

«Corso, set someone to trail him!» Sonny ordered.

«Is that him?» Corso wanted to know.

Sonny nodded.

«That's our man Corso, follow him, at safe distance. And be carefull!».

Corso nodded, before he snuck out the backway, and made ready to trail the villain.

Sonny was worried. If Baldwin would show up here, on their ground, it made him unstabile, and dangerous. And Sonny didn't like that at all. They had to proceed with caution. Sonny made a quick decission.

«Bennett, make sure Mei, and Hope is equipped with a bodyguard. D'Jok too. Baldwin has surfaced, in our territory».

«Either he has balls, or he is very stupid. Everyone at the lair would figure he wasn't one of us» Bennett argued.

«It doesn't matter. Do as I ordered!» Sonny bit him off.

The minute he had ended the call, Sonny called Clamp.

«Don't open the lab to anyone Clamp, unless it's me using our signal».

« Ok, but, is there a problem?»

«possibly. Baldwin is seen in our territory. We don't know what that means, other than we're being cautious».

Clamp got the message.

«I finished what you asked me too» he told his friend.

«Good, we'll conduct the tests tonight, and tomorrow, we will rigg for the final show. It will be a spectacular sight» Sonny smiled.

«I bet» smiled the old man.

Time to settle the score with Technoid, once and for all.

_The chapter started to grow long, so with what I have planned, there will be one final chapter and this story is done. Hope you guys like the story so far. Drop me a rewiew to tell me what you think? Is there anything I have forgotten to adress that I should have? Do please tell me._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The big surprise

Baldwin was nervous. He couldn't tell for sure, but he felt as if someone was following him. But, everytime he turned to check, he was alone. It irritated him. Perhaps it shouldn't. He was, afterall, the one that tried to enter the pirate's lair, and spy on them. He completely forgot that the pirates had been in this buisness far longer than him. They obviously had made him out, and now, they watched him, to find his hideout. Well, that was not happening!

Baldwin reached his snowmobile, and took off. Why hadn't the pirates outed him? They had the chance. Clearly, they were after something. Baldwin needed to prepare himself, for just about anything...

Corso followed Baldwin from a safe distance. His snowmobile could be made invisible to radar, a device the pirates had added to the mix. All their viechles had the same standard. It was necessary, to keep doing their job. On the way, he stayed in close contact with Sonny, keeping him informed on where they were headed. Sonny recognized the area, when Corso described where Baldwin had seemed to disappear.

«He's close Corso, be on alert. You're in his area now, and we don't know if he's armed, but assume he is».

«What do you want me to do Sonny? Should I trail him further?»

«No, leave it for now, we'll check the area by night fall, return to base and make ready to report!»

«Aye, Captain, you're the boss» Corso joked.

Sonny decided to play along.

«And my next order is that you're doing the dishes by hand tonight».

«Hah, you're just saying that to cheat your way out of your turn» Corso retalliated.

«Nope, it's done» Sonny chuckled.

«Ha ha, Funny Blackbones, real funny» growled Corso.

When he turned the transmission off, Sonny started to think. He hardly knew Baldwin at all, apart from the time in the Genesis reservoirs. Back then, it had been clear that he worked for Bleylock, and not with him. Baldwin had been scared of Bleylock. Sonny remembered the trip to the reservoiars. Bleylock had sat down next to him, and checked that the cuffs held his hands on his back. Sonny had felt how Bleylock had tried to cuddle him, but rejected him. Bleylock left him alone, but not for long. Before he was put in the bubble, Bleylock again made advances, making promises that Sonny himself would be unharmed and sound, if he would agree to the terms Bleylock offered. Sonny had felt uneasy throughout it all, held by the arms by two droids. He had been unable to move. Sonny had known Bleylock to be a liar in the past, the chance that he had changed into a better person now, was less than slim. When Bleylock had begun cuddling him again, Sonny had taken a chance, and spat in his face, telling him he wanted nothing from Bleylock, whatsoever. That move had been daring, but nessesary. Bleylock had retaliated, and hit Sonny across the face, before he ordered the droids to take him away. Baldwin had followed in silence. When they reached the invention that was going to create his prison, Sonny had tried to break free.

«You should not have hit him, Sonny. You would have been better off just letting him have what he wanted» Baldwin said.

«No chance, not ever again».

«So, you had a loveconnection to him then?» the professor asked, seemingly innocent.

But innocence had nothing to do with what he had truly felt. Now that Sonny knew what Duke Maddox had told him, he knew that Professor Baldwin was a devious snake, who's jealously spread in his veins like venom, and it had caused his love's death.

« If you concider rape, and being held bound, and whipped by someone, untill you feel the blood drip, and then get physically abused later on, a loveconnection, then yes. But my mind is a different one!» Sonny stated.

«Then, why don't I go tell him, that you changed your mind, it only lasts for a little while..» Baldwin tried to smirk.

«Then I suggest you go do it yourself. Cause I'm not!» Sonny hissed.

«As you wish, wheter your life is long or short doesn't matter to me».

«As I thought, Bleylock lied to D'Jok. He doesn't intend to keep the agreement he made».

«Agreement? What kind of agreement?»

Sonny sighed, if the two insisted on being stupid, then fine. He had to find a way to escape his prison.

As if he had read his mind, Baldwin pushed Sonny forth, into a chamber, and uncuffed him.

«Your life is the one lived in a bubble Blackbones, how fitting that your last hours will be spent in one».

Sonny had said nothing, as something that looked like hard plastic, built up around him.

«You'll have a constant supply of air while the match goes on, sadly, we can't provide you with a holo tv under water» Baldwin laughed.

Sonny felt like the fear chocked him. Trapped! Under water. Great, just great. Every pirates living nightmare. He carefully touched the wall of the bubble. The plastic was thick, and stretchy. This could prove to be a real problem.

Baldwin saw what he did.

«Oh, before you even try. The water in the reservoairs is cold, wich will harden the plastic. You'll be submerged a few meters under the waterline, so we can keep an eye on you during the match».

« Why don't you get things overwith right away? It would save you time and trouble. When my men find out what you've done, what you did to me, won't matter» Sonny told them.

He knew Corso's temper, he would blow a gasket and surely, if he perished, Baldwin and Bleylock would follow shortly after.

All of this was years back in time, and seeing this man, made it all feel like it was yesterday it all happened. Sonny knew, without the shaddow of a doubt, that who was victorious, would come down to who initiated their plan first.

«Bennett, tell the men to set all operations into gear. I'll call a pressconference. We'll start, tonight»

«Are you sure we ought to, Sonny?» Bennett asked carefully. Even Artie looked worried.

«Sonny, do we have time to check all the riggings for this?» he asked.

Sonny nodded.

«It's all been done Artie. The effects is checked several times over, with identical results. It's safe».

The pirates nodded, and the teams were quickly dispatched to their posts. Now, it was just a matter of waiting...

At planet Akillian, the snowkids, the galactik kids and all that lived on Akillian, was gathered. Sonny had said a big surprise was up and coming. Sonny himself was seemingly calm.

«Dad, do you mind telling me what's going to happen?» asked D'Jok.

Little Hope cought her grandfathers eye, and stretched her tiny arms out.

«Yeah, yeah, I know. Grandad's the big hero, and you'd rather be with him, than your father» pouted D'Jok.

«Blame yourself, you let Sonny spoil her rotten» teased Mei.

«She'll never let you forget that, son» Sonny chuckled ,as he took the baby from D'Jok.

With hope on his arm, he took to the podium, and adressed the audience, as Calleigh handed him a microphone.

« All citizens of Akillian. I've asked you all to come here today for a reason. Many years ago, Akillian was the place of a huge catastrophy. The catastrophy claimed many lives, some directly, others indirectly, as a result of wounds. And, as if that wasn't enough, Akillian shifted it's axis, and went from eternal green, to a frozen planet.

I'm sure many of you, have spent the years wondering, who was responsible. Some may have blamed Technoid. In part, that is true. What caused the accident to occur, was a technoid porject, wich should never have been created. Two naive, and easily fooled scientists, were made to take the heat for it. They didn't know what their invention would be used for. They thought they made flux for droids, realising too late, that flux can never be created. It's natural to their homeplanet».

«What are you rambling about, Blackbones?» a voice in the crowd shouted.

«Be quiet Bellows, let Sonny finish!» hushed Mana Ice. She then blinked to Sonny.

«You carry on Sonny».

Sonny cleared his throat, and started.

«We can not make the past undone, it will always be there. But, the two, now former, technoid scientists, always hoped to one day, be able to make things right. But there's been many obstackles to clear, before they could get there. Both these men, were made to flee, and lived as refugees for years. Their names back in the days, were I'Son d'Arish and Yarritt Labnor».

A huge gasp could be heard in the crowd, as they recognized the names of the guilty parties, wich they blamed for destroying their planet.

«Both should be thrown in jail, and left to rot» yelled Bellows.

« Prison takes on many forms» said Sonny, before he continued. «To these two men, their lifes, and the lifestyle they were forced to lead, became a prison of their own. I'Son, who was directly responsible for the accident, fled to the shiloh archipellago, home to the shiloh pirates. He was greeted by the pirates there, they took him in, and gave him a new home, and a new life, and most of all, a new identity». Sonny kept quiet for a sec, to see if the crowd understood what he was saying.

«Who is I'Son today?» asked one of the galactik kids. Sonny smiled.

«I'Son... today, he's the leader of the pirates, and goes under the name, Sonny Blackbones. So, I am I'Son» he said and looked at the crowd.

«And Yarritt labnor?» another galactik kid asked.

Clamp stepped up to Sonny's side.

«I'm Yarrit labnor, but, today, I go under the name professsor Clamp».

Sonny looked at his friend. It was hard seeing him like this. But still, there was no way around.

« we both spent the majority of our lives, regretting this mistake. Up untill recently, I never thought there was a way ww could make up for our mistake. But, still, inspite of being the former, most wanted man in the galaxy, I also still remember where I came from. Akillian is my homeplanet too, and I want to make my wrongdoings right, if I may?» Sonny asked into the crowd.

You could hear a pin drop. Everyone seemed totally cought by surprise.

«Then, what do you propose?» asked Thran and Ahito's mother.

Sonny smiled.

«I've done a lot of reserach on this, and rechecked all my data multiple times. I have made sure that it can be done safely»

Sonny said.

«What are you talking about?» several voices asked.

Sonny smiled, and pulled a kind of button from the inside of his jacket, and held it up..

Baldwin knew what the pirate chief had planned to do. It was not happening. Sonny was going to die, not become the people of Akillian's great hero! Somehow, the pirate chief planned to make Akillian shift axis again, restoring it to it's former beauty. Blinded with rage, Baldwin stormed to his snowmobile. He had to destroy the markings the pirate had made. He still didn't know what they were there for, but they played a role in the pirate's plans. Once he got there, he stormed forth to tear the poles out of the snow. Too late, he remembered he had been followed earlier.

«Going somewhere?» Corso hissed, as he held his vapour laser to Baldwin's back.

As Bennett bound the villain, Corso contacted Sonny.

«We got him Sonny, clearing the area now».

«Good, we'll start in ten minutes» the response sounded.

The teams were quickly pulled out of the mountains. It was time to get the surprise going...

Sonny checked his clock. It was time. After checking that all his men were safely out of the area, Sonny pressed the button.

All of Akillian started to shake.

«What's happening?» exclaimed Artegor.

«Don't worry, it might shake a bit in the start, but as soon as the axis shift back, you will feel a change» Clamp calmed them.

The minutes that followed felt like hours. It was terrifying.

Then, Ahito began to pull all his warm winterclothes off.

«Ahito, what are you doing?» asked Thran.

«Can't you feel that it's getting warmer? It's like in paradisia, like summer» Ahito said.

Soon, the others started to feel the same. And loud cheers broke out. Sonny Blackbones had restored Akillian to it's former beauty.

The year that passed was amazing. The snow slowly melted. Gravesites that had been buried under the snow for years, began to surface. Akillian was clearly going for a green future.

The pirates also florished.

No longer wanted men, they could finally have their own families. Bennett and his fiancee was already in the final stages of the pregnancy, while Artie and his girl recently got married. Off course, Sonny had taken part in the wedding. It was good to see the young pirate have the kind of life he deserved. The kind of life all of them deserved.

Off course, there was pirates that still didn't dare to trust their newfound freedom. Corso being one of them. Like he told Sonny when he asked.

«I'm damaged goods Sonny. I don't know if I can change. But don't worry about me, worry about yourself for once».

Sonny knew he was right. He too had put things off for years. The result had spoken for itself.

But, there was hope.

All the lost familymembers of the pirates was searched for. Some were happily reunited, whereas others, finally got to bury their loved ones, and have a grave to visit.

Even Sonny had a burial site for his beloved Niobe. It had been devestating the first time, when Maya had taken him and D'Jok there. Sonny later, had returned, alone, for a private while.

To him, it had been the start of the healing of his heart. He more felt it, than anything else. Niobe would not have wanted him to be alone. It had been the turningpoint Sonny needed, to change his own life.

It was a year filled with changes.

Sonny slowly reinstated Duke maddox to run technoid again, but under SecTech control.

Hope grew to become a little beauty, and on a green summer day, with splashing pool and all that came with it, the pirate chief and his family, could finally celebrate her one year birthday.

Wobbling, dripping wet, the princess reached her arms out for her beloved grandfather.

«Grandad, grandad, looky looky» she said excited.

Despite her being dripping wet, from splashing about, Sonny gently wrapped a warm towel round her chubby body and lifted her.

«It's gorgeous, princess!» he smiled.

«You da best, grandad»

Mei came out, and overheard her doughters comment.

«Oh no young lady, you're not becoming a pirate» she said drilling her eyes into Sonny.

«Yay, I wanna be a pirate!» yelled Hope happy.

Sonny shrugged his shoulders.

«It's not my idea» he defended himself.

«With you, I never know» she told him.

They were stoped when Calleigh came out on the poorch.

«Are you two at it again?» she laughed.

One of the many changes in Sonny's life, involved him dating Calleigh again.

He did date Calleigh Mystic three times, before spending the night at her house.

After that, with Baldwin securely locked up in prison, Sonny proposed to Calleigh. He was ready to commit to someone again.

Six months later, they got married. The church had been full when the popular reporter married the charming pirate chief.

The former pirates had been present, to celebrate Sonny and Calleigh, and made sure to share some of the slightly embarrassing stories on him in the wedding. Sonny had. Laughing, sworn revenge when their time came.

Now, at little Hope's birthday, Calleigh pulled Mei aside, and told her, she was pregnant, by Sonny's child.

It was still early in the pregnancy, but none the less, D'Jok would have siblings.

She had told Sonny earlier in the day. When the initial shock of the news passed, Sonny felt good about the news, and he was truly happy.

Now, as the adults sat in Mei's garden, sipping a glas of lemonade, and the men having a beer, Sonny knew life would stay on tracks.

Artie and Bennett were expectant fathers to be. Corso was the one that remained, but he felt confident, that Mei was on the case. If there was anyone for Corso out there, Mei would not stop untill she found her.

«What's on your mind, Honey?» Calleigh asked and kissed him on the cheek.

There was no hiding nothing from his wife, Sonny had found out through their marrige so far. She had a lot of questions when they moved in together, and had not stoped untill he gave her some answers she would accept. Sonny had no problems with his past anymore. He knew what he had done, and had justifiable cause for it. Wich Duke maddox had confirmed.

«You had to survive somehow Sonny, the looting was for survival, and therefore, I won't press charges».

«Thank you, your Excellency» he had said when he talked things over with the Duke.

Now, he looked at his wife. One could not see it yet, but he knew it was there, under her dress, in her stomach. The new life, the next link in the Blackbones generation.

«Just, thinking» he smiled.

«About what?» she smiled.

«About life. How it constantly changes».

«In your case, for the better» she said.

Sonny stared at the Akillian mountains. So familiar, yet, the place of the biggest sorrow he had to endure.

«Whatever life holds, we'll handle it, together, always» he smiled, and looked to the sky.

His days as the most wanted man in the galaxy was over, Finally, Sonny Blackbones, could start a new life.

**The End**

_And so, Justice is fullfilled. I hope all you readers have enjoyed the story. It's been fun to write. There will surely be more Sonny Blackbones stories later on, but hopefully not as long as this one. I still have The story of Sonny Blackbones to fullfill, so now, I'll start working on that again. If you got any comments to this story, please leave a rewiew. I would love to know your thoughts._

_ Till next time, Love you all. Wicky_


End file.
